Pearls and Ribbons
by CrimsonC
Summary: She doesn't know how to love, he doesn't know who to love. What will happen when fate throws them together? (by fate, I mean me)
1. Catalyst

/AN: I'm, once again, redoing this whole thing. Please have patience but know that I'm back. Trying to post regularly, hopefully every week, or every other if things get crazy again. Hopefully soon I'll be posting new chapters, instead of reposting old ones. /

/DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT/

NEW!

* * *

Jacob slammed the door of his truck and, clenching his fists in anger, he began to pace restlessly across the moonlit front lawn of his house, trying to control the surge of heat moving throughout his bloodstream. The evening played and replayed in his mind, taunting him. He stopped pacing and glared down at his feet just as his dad wheeled himself onto the porch.

"Jacob?" He called through the darkness, "That you?"

"Yeah," Jake replied, trying to keep the rage from his voice.

Billy Black parked by the railings and leaned forward slightly, "You're back early. Something wrong?"

Before Jacob could answer, Sam Uley exited the house behind Billy, but stopped mid step when he saw Jacob.

"Oh no.."

"You!" Jacob growled, taking several threatening steps forward.

Sam leapt over the porch railing and landed squarely on his feet, then began to make his way toward Jacob, who felt his anger roll tumultuously.

"How dare you come here! I told you to stay away from here!" He spat, causing Sam to pause.

"I'm just trying to help you, Jacob," Sam stated firmly.

Jacob scowled, "Help me what? Abandon my friends and family? Get failing grades? Jump off a fifty-foot cliff?! No thanks."

Jacob narrowed his eyes as Sam continued his approach, his vision beginning to blur with fiery anger. It was all he could do to resist outright attacking him. He brought his balled fists up to his forehead, as though attempting to shield himself from the world, but the pain wasn't out there, it was inside him. His intense anger was surprising, uncontrollable and it was frankly terrifying. Jacob's knees buckled as Sam stopped in front of him. His muscles tensed painfully and his teeth ground against each other as heat rushed through him, intensifying each second.

He hadn't even realized they were fighting until he threw his second punch, his fury fueling his arm. His fist landed with a solid thud against Sam's jaw. Two more swift attacks followed, both increasing Jacob's speed and strength, and in turn, his fever. He could barely hear his father's shouts, which seemed far more distant than the porch only a few feet away. As Jacob drew back for another swing, he felt Sam's fist connect to his chin, and his vision went a blurry crimson. He felt nothing but rage and heard nothing save the deafening roar in his own ears. He felt his temperature rise even higher and it seemed that his blood was boiling his insides. Then, spiderwebbing through his veins, came a rush akin to adrenalin, masking the pain.

Jacob's vision began to slowly clear and the scarlet flames that were dancing in his eyes slowly faded until he could peer at the world around him through red-stained glass. Before him he saw an empty blackness, in the midst of which danced two glowing embers. Without thinking, and without delay, he leapt head first into it. His body collided with another and a fierce growl filled his ears. The red continued to fade from his sight, though his mind couldn't quite keep up with what he saw.

"Jake, breath," he could hear Sam's voice very near to him, "You've got to calm down. The first transition is always the hardest,"

Jacob was too confused to answer, his mind suddenly swarmed with far too much information than it could handle. He shook his head to try and clear it, finding that it felt much heavier than usual.

'What's going on?' He thought, trying again to give his head a shake.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just relax, sit down, and I'll explain everything…"

* * *

Vivianne strolled casually down the quiet streets of her city, her hands deep in her coat pocket and her collar turned up to the icy rain. She'd had it out with her mother again, their argument ending like it always did, with her slamming the front door in her mother's face. She was getting odd looks from the few pedestrians that passed her by, as it was a rarity to see a woman under 30 walking under the street lamps at this time. Ignoring them, she slowly began to circle back to her house, taking her time, meandering in a zigzag pattern across the sidewalk, occasionally stopping to admire a neat garden patch or swarm of passing moths.

When she opened the front door, she froze on the spot. Her mom was standing there, her face tear stained, beside her were several German police officers.

"Mom?" She asked, taking a cautious step forward, "What's going on?"

"Oh, baby!" Her mother rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug, "Thank heaven, you're okay,"

She returned the hug in confusion, eyeing the officers suspiciously, "Something's happened,"

The officers ignored her, looking on sternly.

"Mom?" Vivianne repeated.

Her mother just shook her head and let out a strangled sob. Though Vivianne did not know what had happened, there was something that she did know. This would be her last night in Berlin.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review. More soon/


	2. Restitution

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter. I apologize for Bella's behavior in my old chapters, I was allowing my hatred for her to take control of the story. I promise she's going to be much more realistic, though still generally terrible/

/DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT/

NEW!

* * *

Bella slid into her seat at the table, swinging her legs absent mindedly. Her dad was on the phone, his expression grave. She sipped her juice, waiting patiently. They had plans to go to the station that morning, but it looked like Charlie would be leaving alone this time. When he finally hung up the phone, his daughter looked up, a curious expression on her face.

"Was that Deputy Mark?" She asked, pointing to the phone.

Charlie shook his head, looking troubled, "No… an old friend…" He mumbled the last sentence as though he was talking to himself.

"Who?"

He hesitated, scratching his head awkwardly, "Uh… do you remember Nicole Jex?"

Bella shook her head, "No, who's that?"

"I didn't think so… Anyway, she was a close friend of mine a while back, you met her last time you were here…" Charlie sighed, "She's come into… a rough patch and her daughter needs a place to stay for a while. She asked me if we could take her in…"

Bella blinked, not sure she had heard him right, "What did you tell her?"

"That I'd think about it. And talk to you," He reassured her, "We're under no obligation,"

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought, "Is there no one else…?"

"I'm not sure… she really didn't…" Charlie stopped short when his daughter quirked her eyebrow at him, "No, there's no one else…"

"We really have no choice, then…" Bella whispered.

"Of course, we do! If you want, I'll call her back now and tell her 'absolutely not'. I've got my own responsibilities and the last thing I want is to disrupt your life again. She can find someone else,"

Bella sighed, "No, don't do that… she's your friend. You should help her… just try to find out how long she needs to be here… I've got loads to do… when will she get here, do you think?"

"I'll find out, let me call her," Charlie was grinning as he dialed his old friend's number.

* * *

Vivianne sat waiting at the airport, her purse clutched close to her chest and her suitcase sitting directly in front of her. Hundreds of people passed her by, paying her little attention. She was to be picked up from the vary bench upon which she now sat. She knew little about the family that was taking her in, only that the father was an old friend of her mom's, and that he had a daughter, who was a couple years older than Vivianne herself.

Sighing quietly, she set her headphones over her ears and closed her eyes as a gentle melody settled over her. She wasn't very happy about leaving her home, or her mother, but until she became of age, it wasn't up to her. She crossed her ankles and tucked them under the bench, opening her eyes again to observe the passersby. Still no one noticed her, and she was growing impatient. She was supposed to have been picked up forty minutes ago.

With visible frustration, she pulled her book from her purse and began to peruse its familiar pages, not really reading, but rather just glancing at the words. Another hour passed before she was interrupted. A man had stopped in front of her, trying to catch her attention. She looked up at him and pulled her headphones down to rest around her neck.

"Are you Vivianne Jex?" The man asked, a friendly smile on face.

She nodded, eyeing him carefully.

"Oh finally… I've been wandering this airport for almost two hours looking for you. My name is Charlie Swan. I'm a friend of your mother's,"

"Ah, yes," Vivianne recognized the name and finally returned his smile, "Good to meet you,"

She stood and shook his hand, draping her other hand over the handle of her suitcase. He eyed her, as though looking for something, and then cleared his throat.

"You look just like your mother… Except your eyes,"

Vivianne fidgeted in discomfort under his scrutinizing gaze. Charlie's expression became relaxed again.

"Well, shall we go?"

* * *

Bella was sitting in the car, tapping away on her cell phone. Music was playing softly through the speakers. She had been waiting for a few hours and was getting bored. She wondered if she should go in and look for her dad when she spotted him through the window. Walking along behind him was a petite girl, towing a suitcase and listening intently as Charlie chattered endlessly to her. Bella sighed, unsure if she was ready to share her entire life with a complete stranger.

When they reached the cruiser, Charlie took the suitcase to the trunk while the girl climbed silently into the back seat. Charlie was quick to join them, settling in the driver's seat.

"Vivianne, this is my daughter, Bella. You'll be sharing a room until we can get a more permanent solution figured out. Bella, Vivianne,"

Bella turned and offered her a brief, but not unfriendly smile, "Hi,"

Vivianne only nodded, focused on buckling her seatbelt, her brow furrowed. She had never shared a room with someone before and wasn't sure she wanted to. Carefully, and methodically, she pulled her headphones off, unplugging them from her phone, and coiled the wire carefully before tucking the entire thing into her purse with her book. She then sent a quick text to her mother, informing her of her arrival.

"So…" Vivianne cleared her throat, looking back up towards the front of the car as they reach the highway, "You two know my mother?"

Charlie glanced at her in the rearview mirror, "I do, yes. Bella met her once when she was about four. Why do you ask?"

"Did she tell you what was going on?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the road, "Not really, no…"

Vivianne sighed in disappointment and leaned back against her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. The rest of the ride back to the house was silent, and, after glancing again in the rearview mirror when he had turned onto their street, Charlie discovered that their guest had fallen asleep.

* * *

/AN: Please follow, favorite, review/


	3. Clandestine

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT/

NEW!

* * *

Jacob glared at the headlights of the police cruiser as he watched the Swans return from the airport. Charlie got out first and tossed the keys to his daughter as she passed. He then opened the back door and reached in to pull out a sleeping lump of a girl. Her right arm was curled around a small bag that rested against her chest while her left arm dangled limply toward the ground.

Jacob sniffed the air, his muzzle turned towards the stars, and could smell, among the usual collective Swan smell, the faint sweetness of cinnamon. Curious, he watched as the sheriff carried her into the house, only to return a few moments later to get a suitcase from the trunk.

From the shaded forest he watched the slowly darkening house, something he had done every day since that evening at the movie theatre. He became slowly aware of an approaching man, and, turning his large head, he saw Sam making his way through the thick underbrush.

* * *

Vivianne's eyes fluttered open as she heard a door slam. It took her a few moments to realize she was being carried. She looked up at Charlie and smiled bashfully,

"Um… Mr. Swan?" she asked timidly.

Charlie smiled down at her, "Oh, you're awake," He said as he set her down.

"Yeah... thanks," Vivianne coughed.

Charlie gave an awkward nod and pointed at the door they were in front of, "Well, here's where you'll be sleeping…"

Vivianne smiled kindly, "Thanks... um, should I go get my stuff?"

"Oh! No, we'll get it. You're our guest," Charlie answered.

Vivianne bit her lip, "Are you sure...? My suitcase is kind of heavy..."

"No, no! I insist. Get situated," Charlie opened the door and ushered his guest into the room.

Vivianne looked cautiously around the small room as she sat down on the twin sized bed, her finger running along the dark wood framing. The room was nicely decorated and had a small desk, a simple dresser, and bookshelf standing next to the door.

She stood and made her way to the window, glancing out into the night. The house seemed to be surrounded by a thick wood, which definitely promised adventure. She turned when she heard the door open behind her to see Bella tugging the large suitcase, with effort, through the doorway.

"Oh! Here, let me help," Vivianne rushed to help her new roommate.

"Thanks," Bella sighed in relief as Vivianne took the heavy suitcase from her, managing to get it all the way into the room.

Vivianne sat cross-legged on the floor as she unzipped her bag, Bella stepping around her to sit on the bed.

"There's some space in the dresser and cleared a shelf for you on the bookshelf. The bathroom is at the end of the hall and there's some space in there, too,"

"Thanks,"

"So, hey…" Bella began uncomfortably, "You hungry? Charlie ordered some takeout…"

Vivianne sighed silently as she stood to put her clothes away, "No thanks… I'm exhausted,"

Bella nodded, "We'll save you some, anyhow. If you change your mind, we'll be downstairs,"

Vivianne gave her a grateful smile, which was returned as Bella closed the door behind her.

After another half hour of emptying her suitcase of most of her belongings and familiarizing herself with the adjacent bathroom, Vivianne changed and began to settle in for the night. Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't sure _where_ she was supposed to sleep. She didn't want to rob Bella of her bed, and she certainly wasn't keen on sharing with her. Instead, she pulled her blanket out of her now much lighter suitcase and made herself a makeshift bed under the window. She was only slightly aware of Bella's presence when she entered the room a few hours later.

* * *

A sharp howl echoed through the trees outside the window, causing Vivianne to jerk into awareness, her eyes fluttering open. The moon was casting eerie shadows into the room and she felt an otherworldly coldness seeping into her skin. She glanced around the silent room, noting the regular rise and fall of the lump on the bed. Bella was fast asleep. Shivering as she scrunched back under her blanket, Vivianne began to wonder if she had dreamed the animalistic sound, but it ripped again through the night, this time much farther away.

She sat up and propped her arms up on the window sill, resting her chin on them. She peered out past the road into the woods, wondering how close the wolf had been while she was asleep. As she sat there, studying the trees and the sky, she noticed something peculiar. The window, which had been closed and latched when she had fallen asleep, was partially open and the curtain was stuck in the track. Disturbed, but mostly curious, she gently tugged the thick fabric out of the window. Then, instead of closing it, she pushed the window fully open, letting the nightly breeze play with her tangled locks of hair. She looked around for a moment, then straight down at the front garden. The grass looked torn in places, as though someone had run through the damp yard in a desperate hurry.

Perturbed by this new information, she closed the window again and locked it tightly. She then glanced over her shoulder at her roommate, who had not moved an inch. Vivianne settled again into her bedding, wrapping it tightly around herself, and thought, as she drifted off, that there was much more to this small town, and this small family, than met the eye.

* * *

/AN: I did some research, and there is no window seat in Bella's room. I know I could certainly use some creative license to keep that favored piece of my original idea, but I decided that, since I've already changed so much, that this specific, tiny detail, was unnecessary. Please, follow, favorite, review/


	4. Aberration

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT/

NEW!

* * *

That weekend was just about as bland as any weekend could get. A full two days of unpacking, reorganizing, and resituating left the three tenants of the Swan house exhausted. Vivianne was already so tired of her new home that she was doubly excited for her first day at Forks High School.

When Monday morning rolled around, however, her excitement turned to anxiety. She began to wonder how she would cope with being the new kid, as she'd never moved, and she had grown up with the classmates she had left in Berlin. Here, she didn't know anyone. She was so nervous that she found herself focusing far too much on her outfit and hair, checking each little thing to make sure she looked perfect.

Bella walked into the bathroom when Vivianne had just finished and smiled in approval,

"Gorgeous!"

Vivianne smiled for the first time that morning, "Thanks… you too…"

Bella frowned down at her ordinary blue jeans, "Eh, I guess,"

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully as the three housemates ate a swift breakfast together, Vivianne seated silently in her chair.

"Are you looking forward to your first day?" Charlie's voice cut through Vivianne's worried thoughts to address exactly what she was thinking of.

She gave him a shrug, stirring her eggs around her plate before popping them into her mouth.

Charlie smiled knowingly, "Not much of a morning person?"

A slow blink and another shrug was Vivianne's only attempt at a reply before she stood to wash her plate. After both girls had finished breakfast, Bella hopped into her truck to take them to school, Vivianne climbing in on the other side.

"You'll be fine…" Bella mumbled awkwardly, trying to reassure Vivianne and break the tension simultaneously.

Twenty or so minutes later found the girls in the school parking lot surrounded by a small group of teenagers, each introducing themselves to Vivianne in turn.

The tall, bespectacled girl was the first to offer her hand, "I'm Angela,"

Vivianne shook her hand with a quiet nod before her attention was turned to a dark-haired boy, "Ben," He said, giving her a firm handshake.

The next to introduce himself was a blonde boy in a school jersey, "Mike,"

The last girl, who was only a quarter of an inch taller than Vivianne, had a fake smile plastered to her face as she introduced herself, "I'm Jessica!"

Bella smiled encouragingly at her guest, "I think you're going to like it here, Vivianne!" and with that, the group walked into the school building, most clustered near Bella to hear her tell them about Vivianne, while Vivianne herself trailed slowly behind them.

As the morning went on, Vivianne started to realize that she had been worried about nothing. The classes were like any other, and the students were generally easy-going. The teachers tended to blabber a lot, but they at least seemed to know what they were talking about. She easily began to memorize the locations of her classrooms and her locker, finding the school layout pretty straightforward. She had even met a few people outside of Bella's group. A nice girl named Alice had introduced herself, quite forwardly, in the hallway between second and third period. Another student, who hadn't introduced himself, smiled timidly at her as he passed, seeming to want to keep his distance. Another boy, named Emmett, had helped her get her locker open while she was putting her things away before lunch.

As soon as she entered the large lunchroom, Vivianne heard her name called from a circular table near the center of the room. Sitting at the table was Bella and the four students who had introduced themselves that morning.

Vivianne waved to show she had seen them and got in the line to get her lunch, carefully picking the food choices that looked the most edible. Settling for an apple and some mushy white stuff she hoped was mashed potatoes, she picked up a small milk carton and headed back to the table.

As soon as she sat down, a shiver ran down Vivianne's spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt as though she was being watched. She peered around the room, just to check. Everyone looked to be busy eating or talking, but she still couldn't shake the suspicion that she was being spied on.

Shaking her head to return her thoughts to her meal, Vivianne picked up her apple and opened the book she had been carrying around with her all day. Drowning out the sound of chatter, Vivianne surrounded herself in the fantasy world of her book, allowing reality to melt away.

* * *

Several minutes and a half-eaten apple later, Vivianne noticed a change in her table's attitude. The five others at the table were silent and grinning secretly, as though something amusing were about to happen. And, as Vivianne noticed, judging by how they kept glancing at her, she wasn't going to like it.

Deciding not to ask, she returned to her book, this time forcing her senses to stay alert. She could hear the giggles of a few girls at the next table and the sound of a chair being shoved back in determination. Footfalls heavier than her own began to make their way toward her, from the back, and Vivianne now knew exactly what was about to happen. Slowly and rhythmically, she cleared a spot on the table that was just to the left of her and set her apple down on her food tray, freeing her left hand. Patiently and slowly, she turned the page in her book as the steps halted directly behind her.

Vivianne glanced casually up at her smirking schoolmates just as she felt someone move carefully to the left side of her face, their breath just slightly skimming her ear. Not missing a word in her book, Vivianne reach up and grabbed this person by the collar of their shirt and slammed their head down on the table.

Almost everyone at the table gasped as a very male grunt in pain was heard from Vivianne's stalker. About thirty seconds of still silence passed as Vivianne returned her hand to her apple and kept reading, and then everyone began speaking at once.

"Woah…"

"Tyler are you okay?!"

"How did she…?"

Were the three most frequently heard. After her simple act of self-defense, the cafeteria seemed to have exploded with activity, some of the students outright yelling at Vivianne. Things like,

"It was just a joke!"

"Why would you do that?!"

and,

"What is wrong with you?!"

Were the most popular of the scolding words that Vivianne got, all of which, she ignored and continued reading. Then, as the noise around her grew louder and her patience grew shorter, time seemed to slow. Out of the corner of her eye, Vivianne saw five characters quickly leap into action, most of them exiting as soon as they could, and two of them dashing up to the table. A vile smell wafted over the table as a sickly pale teenage boy helped Bella from her seat and a girl, who Vivianne immediately recognized as Alice, tried to get the crowd of students to back away from the table.

Anger welled inside Vivianne for no apparent reason and it took some time for her to get herself under control. Everything around her seemed to move slower than it needed to, causing her head to pound in confusion.

* * *

Slowly, everything returned to normal and lunch seemed to just resume like nothing had happened.

"Vivianne?" Bella asked from across the table, "Are you okay?"

Vivianne nodded slowly, wondering if she had imagined everything and closed her book in slow confusion. Deciding on dehydration as her problem, she reached for her milk carton and opened it carefully. As Vivianne brought the carton to her lips, the same smell reached her nostrils as before and she glared accusingly down at her drink, another shiver running down her spine as she did. She was still being watched.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	5. Discretion

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Somehow, I still don't own the Twilight…/

NEW!

* * *

Edward sighed as he sat down at his old table with his quote, unquote, family and glared over at Bella sitting at the center table, surrounded by her friends. Earlier that week Bella had told him that her 'cousin' was coming to stay with her for a while and she didn't want him to frighten her.

As a loophole, he had asked the others to observe the girl throughout the day, though Rosalie had refused, saying she had better things to do than babysit a mortal. Alice had readily agreed and even introduced herself to the girl, reporting back that she seemed just like any other person, though her future was a bit difficult to pin down. When Emmett came back, he said, word for word,

"She's cute," making Rosalie scowl. Jasper had reported little about her, only that her mood was often all over the place, as was common with teenage girls.

"Vivianne!" Bella's shout brought Edward out of his thoughts.

He snapped his head in the direction that Bella was looking and saw a short, dark haired girl standing near the cafeteria entrance. His jaw tightened as he delved through the girl's mind, noticing that most of her thoughts were pretty standard. Her nervousness and excitement for her new school seemed to be the loudest thoughts, then her present situation came to mind as she looked through the food offered by the cafeteria.

Pure disgust flashed across her mind and Edward could tell she was trying to force polite words through her head as she carefully selected an apple and then mashed potatoes before grabbing some milk and heading to the circular table to sit across from Bella. Edward looked away as she began reading, not really wanting to read this girl's book with her.

Just as Edward removed his eyes from Vivianne's back, she turned in her seat in discomfort, looking around at everyone as if seeking a familiar face. The students around her didn't seem all that interesting, apparently, because after a few moments, she turned and continued her meal.

Edward sighed in boredom and fiddled with a fork on the table as Alice smirked at him from the seat to his right. He glared back at her menacingly, only to realize her face had shifted to that of concern. Her eyes widened, then she gasped,

"Edward…" she grabbed his arm and he nodded.

"Just wait until it happens… then try to get everyone away from the table. We don't want to look conspicuous,"

Alice relayed the plan to the others, each vampire clenching their jaws in preparation. The very instant that the troublesome teenager's head hit the table, they sprang into action. Edward leapt straight for Bella, to protect her if things got out of hand, while Alice managed the crowd. Rosalie and Emmett went to cover the exits while Jasper got the most crucial job possible, controlling Vivianne's emotions.

Jasper stood in the corner of the room and glared into the back of Vivianne's head, forcing his own emotions upon her. Just as he began to let confusion drip through her mind, a surging wave of anger washed over him, burning into his skull.

Jasper gasped quietly in pain and tried with all his might to calm his subject down. Slowly and steadily the girl allowed her mind to clear and just in time for her to notice nothing unusual. Everything was as it should be.

A smile spread across Jasper's face as Vivianne's mind once again returned to a world of confusion.

* * *

"Well, something has to be done!" Edward shouted, pacing back across the darkening living room of the Cullens' house.

Carlisle was suppressing his frustration, "What would you suggest?"

Edward threw his hands in the air, exasperated, "I don't know, but she's putting Bella in danger, and I'm not going to let that happen. So, either _we_ do something about this, or I'll do it by myself,"

"Why don't you try to calm down, Edward, you can't help Bella if you're out of control," Esme suggested, settling herself gracefully onto the sofa.

The others stood nearby, ready to corroborate Edward's story. Edward himself slowed his pacing and took a deep breath obediently.

"Now, tell us again exactly what happened," Carlisle prompted.

Edward sighed and began again to walk them slowly through what had taken place in the cafeteria, including what Alice had seen, the thoughts he had read, and the difficult task of convincing a crowd of people to forget about what they had seen. Jasper spoke after he had finished, adding the parts that only he could fill in about the emotional distress that had taken place, agreeing that disaster would have taken place if the Cullens hadn't stepped in.

Esme and Carlisle listened patiently for them to finish and gave each other concerned looks throughout the entire recount.

"It's almost like…" Edward stopped, trying to think of words to describe his concern, "Like they're calling in reinforcements. She's not from here, yet she's one of them. I'm not sure how they worked that out, but it definitely seems to be what's going on,"

Carlisle sighed, lost in thought, "Sounds like I need to have conversation with Sam… find out what's going on,"

"You think _diplomacy_ is going to solve this? Carlisle, I've seen what those things can do to the people around them! I want to get her away from Bella as soon as possible, not waste time conversing with a hard-headed Alpha!"

Esme shook her head, "It sounds like this girl is very important to Bella, have you talked to her about it? She may not agree with you,"

Edward scowled over at her, "No, I haven't. It's not her opinion that I'm concerned about, it's her safety. The one that _you're_ so set on talking to, attacked his own wife!" Edward turned back to Carlisle, "Bella is not safe as long as we let things continue the way they are!"

"I understand, Edward," Carlisle replied calmly, "But let's try not to step on any toes here. We're in a good place with the pack, let's not spoil it on impulse. I'll talk to Sam, and if it's like you say, that it's a waste of time, we'll do something more… effectual, agreed?"

Edward sighed, knowing that arguing more would get him nowhere, "Fine,"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	6. Interrogation

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Obviously I still don't own Twilight, otherwise my butler would be writing this/

NEW!

* * *

Vivianne sighed as she entered her new home, her strange first week of school replaying in her mind. Five straight days of unknown corridors, new teachers and interesting students. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Break time.

She wandered into the kitchen and slid into a seat at the table to start on her homework. As she began her first assignment, Charlie turned away from the open fridge and smiled over at her,

"How was your first week?"

Vivianne grimaced as she met his eyes, "I've had better…"

Charlie laughed knowingly, "Coffee?"

"Please," She finally smiled as he set a steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

Charlie grinned back and slid a chair over to sit across from her, waiting for her to explain.

After several sips from her coffee, Vivianne retold the stressful week of school. Each sentence she spoke was full of energy, allowing her built up anxiety to drain and her mind to begin to recover from the intense confusion.

When Charlie heard about the Cullens' strange reaction to the situation in the cafeteria that first day, and Vivianne's unexplainable mood swings since then, he furrowed his brow in thought.

"That is odd… " He mumbled as he peered around the room in thought.

"Yeah… Well, thanks for letting me complain a bit. I'm just glad I can look forward to a nice, quiet weekend," Vivianne downed the last of her coffee and collected her homework from the table.

Charlie cringed, "Uh… I'm not supposed to tell you this… But Bella said she had plans for you guys this weekend…"

Vivianne sighed, "Okay, a nice, semi-quiet, sort of relaxing weekend…"

Charlie looked down at his hands with an awkward expression, "She… Also mentioned guests…"

Vivianne chuckled bitterly, "Oh well. Thanks again, Mr. Swan," and with that, she escaped upstairs.

* * *

Vivianne sat at the end of the sofa while the girls around her giggled about the latest gossip at school. It had ended up being a welcome party of sorts for Vivianne, but they soon lost interest in the unsocial bookworm and began playing various board games and watching cooking shows on pay-per-view.

She couldn't wait to return to her room, wanting desperately to spend the rest of the evening curled up with her book. She was currently on the sofa, watching T.V., while the others played board game after board game. In her lap she held the tray of snacks that Charlie had offered them, munching absentmindedly on them as time passed.

Finally, slightly exasperated by the entire situation, she excused herself and wandered into the kitchen. Charlie was at the table, reading through paperwork and talking on the phone. Vivianne felt as though her skin was crawling, the discomfort of everything finally catching up. She set the nearly empty tray on a counter and then opened the fridge to get a drink. Charlie ended his phone call and turned to her.

"Having fun?" he asked sarcastically.

She chuckled dryly around her bottle of water, her eyes filled with mirth. He, too, gave an unamused laugh, shaking his head as he returned to his paperwork.

"Has my mother called?" she asked after a few sips of water.

He shook his head and opened his mouth to reply, but another voice cut in before he had the chance.

"Your mother?" Mike had just entered the kitchen, Jessica at his heels, "Feeling homesick?"

Vivianne blushed, "No,"

"Where is your mom?" Jessica asked, opening the fridge to get herself a soda, "Seattle?"

"No… she's in Berlin,"

"Berlin? As in Germany?" Mike looked shocked, making her all the more uncomfortable.

"You must miss her a lot…" Jessica stated, her voice taking on an unusually compassionate tone.

"Miss who?" Angela entered, "Where'd you guys go? We're in the middle of game!" the other two followed in her wake.

Jessica tossed a soda to Mike, "Just getting a drink. Did you know Vivianne was from Germany?"

Bella, too, looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"No, are you really?" Angela turned to Vivianne, who was fiddling nervously with her bottle cap. She gave a slight nod and more impressed and interested exclamations followed.

"Must be weird, moving all the way to America…" Ben sounded as though he were talking to himself.

"A little, but…"

Jessica interrupted her excitedly, "Can you speak German?"

Vivianne hesitated, "Yes…"

They all seemed enthralled, except for Bella, who's eyes held a dark glint. They were all prompting her to say something in German, all curious to hear. Finally, breaking through the demands to speak in her first language, Ben spoke.

"Who taught you English?"

"My English tutor…"

"Tutor?" Mike asked in confusion, "You didn't attend a school?"

"I did,"

Jessica took a sip from her drink thoughtfully, "Then why did you have tutors?"

Vivianne shuffled her feet, not used to being the center of attention, "Well… I had piano lessons," she paused. All eyes were on her, full of interest and wonder. The anger she had felt in the cafeteria returned and she gritted her teeth as a terrible ringing filled her ears, "Excuse me…" she darted out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Safe in the reading chair that usually sat idly in their room, Vivianne opened her book and tried reading to clear her mind, but she couldn't rid herself of the stressful week or the embarrassment that had just occurred downstairs. Sighing, she stood to stare out the window and nearly fell to the floor when she saw a shadowy figure at the edge of the trees staring back up at her. More curious than afraid, Vivianne stuck her head out the window and raised her hand in greeting.

The figure paused and looked around before waving back cautiously, then they turned and ran further into the dark woods.

* * *

/AN: Please follow, favorite, review/


	7. Observation

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: "Woah, I heard you bought the rights to Twilight!" -person who isn't paying attention thinks this. No. I don't own Twilight, and I'm absolutely certain I never will/

NEW!

* * *

Jacob sighed as he entered his house, his unhappiness flowing through the air in an almost electric manor. No matter what he did, or how hard he wished and hoped, nothing changed. Well nothing major. Bella still chose Edward and he was doomed to a life of loneliness.

On a side note, however, that new girl seemed interesting. On the night when she first arrived, Jake had told himself that he would stop spying on that house. He promised his father he would stop 'obsessing', as he had put it, over Bella. The unknown guest, however, had piqued his curiosity. He found himself wanting to meet her and get to know her, but something held him back.

He knew, deep inside, that his shattered relationship with Bella is what kept him from pursuing that interest. She certainly couldn't keep him from thinking about her, though. He knew very little about her, so little that he could list it all on one hand.

He knew her smell, for one thing, as it had left an intense impression on his memory, after which nothing else smelled quite as good. She seemed curious and studious, for when he watched the house, she was always behind a book. She also seemed to enjoy the current, dreary weather, as he had seen her, on several occasions, sitting outside while it was raining, instead of reading in the comfort of the house.

Jacob sighed again, sitting down on his bed and kicking off his shoes, his damp hair dripping freezing rain drops unto his neck. He shook his head, air drying it a little, and then let his tired body melt into his bed.

Closing his eyes, he allowed the suppressed emotions and thoughts to flood his mind. He trembled in sadness as thoughts of Bella took control. The second strong emotion was hatred for Edward, which lasted for a few moments before all the mixed emotions took over. He thought about his own situation, Sam and all his friends, how his life had changed, how much he hated himself and the overwhelming knowledge that he was all alone, no matter what his dad or anyone else said. He clenched his fists, feeling lost.

Jacob took a staggering breath and opened his eyes halfway only to see himself in the mirror across the room. He looked so weak and helpless. It was disgusting. He glowered at himself before rolling over to face the wall to finally get to sleep.

* * *

Deciding to skip school, again, Jacob headed back into the woods to spy once again on the Swans and their guest. This time he followed them all the way to school, where he sat outside and waited until it ended so he could follow them back home. He was mildly aware that he was taking this all too far and fidgeted in discomfort with himself. He had nearly convinced himself to just go back home when students finally began to exit the school.

He easily spotted Bella and some of her friends gathered around her truck, chatting excitedly about a party they were planning. The chatting abruptly halted when the new girl walked up.

"Oh hey. Ready to go?" Bella asked calmly.

The girl seemed slightly upset and didn't even meet Bella's questioning gaze,

"I… I think I'll walk back…" She stuttered.

Bella almost instantly scowled, "You sure? It's a long way and you haven't been here very long,"

Nodding rapidly, the girl began walking down the road, "I'll see you at home,"

"Okay…" Bella climbed into her truck, gave a quick goodbye to her friends, and drove away.

Jacob scowled and began to quietly follow, easily catching up to the new girl and keeping a silent eye on her.

When Bella's truck was out of sight, along with the school parking lot, the girl ducked into the edge of the woods to find a small nook of grass around an old willow tree to sit and think. She sat for several moments without doing much of anything before tucking her knees into her chest and sighing.

She looked sad and lost, something Jacob could easily sympathize with. He was about to take his courage in both hands and finally introduce himself to this girl, end the creepy stalker life, when a cracking twig caught both his and her attention.

Coming from the direction of the school, Edward Cullen emerged from the trees, only to stop dead when he saw the girl sitting there. She immediately stood, a fearful and shocked expression replacing her sad one.

"Hello…" Edward started, staring at her.

"Hi…" She whispered, seemingly taken aback by his sudden appearance.

Jacob watched, somewhat curious about how this situation would unfold, but mostly worried for the girl's safety. When Edward did not continue the conversation, the girl began to shift nervously where she stood.

"I-I'm Vivianne… Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen. Surely, you've heard about me,"

Jacob nearly snickered at his apparent overconfident attitude. On a positive note, he now knew her name.

Vivianne shook her head, a bit cautious, "Should I have?"

Edward scowled, "Never mind, don't worry about it. Where's Bella? Did she leave without you?"

"No… I wanted to walk home…"

"Then why are you in the woods? There's dangerous… animals, native to this place. You shouldn't wander around on your own,"

Jacob scowled, understanding the discreet insult.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm perfectly fine by myself…" Her tone hid a warning. She was clearly not going to fall for his ploys.

Jake silently cheered her on. It was high time someone stood up to the arrogant leech.

"If you say so…" Edward watched her for a moment longer before walking past her and disappearing again behind the trees.

Vivianne heaved a sigh, clearly relieved that Edward had left. Glancing around nervously, she began to make her way back out onto the road, Jake trailing silently behind.

He continued following at a great distance, sensing that the Cullen was still nearby, until Vivianne reached the house and went inside, at which time he went to the forest edge to find his favorite spying tree and climbed up it to wait and watch.

* * *

It was nearly an hour until Jake saw any movement from the upstairs window, which quickly drew his attention. As he peered up in anticipation, however, it was Bella who opened the curtains and window, so she could enjoy the cool breeze while talking on her cell phone. Jacob scowled and looked away, preferring to focus his attention on something that didn't make his blood boil in anger.

Staring up at the darkening sky, Jacob memorized the patch of fog he could see through the top of the leaves of his tree. After several minutes of this, a tired aching filled Jake's body and his eyelids began to droop, the branches above him blurring. He kept trying to tell himself that he needed to stay awake, because someone could easily spot him there, and he wanted to see Vivianne again before he went home.

Each time Jake jerked his mind into wakefulness, the numb of sleep would return with a vengeance, every second of consciousness a struggle with himself. Finally, however, sleep won, and Jacob's world flooded with eerie blackness.

* * *

A loud car horn followed by girlish laughter awoke Jacob from his sleep, his heavy confusion nearly causing him to fall from the tree he was in. After a few moments, his view came into focus. Night had fallen, and he could see several of Bella's friends waiting at the door to the house, with two more vehicles parked outside.

The front door was opened, and Jacob could hear Bella shushing her guests before calling Vivianne's name. A sudden movement coming from the upstairs window caught Jake's eye and he glanced up just in time to see Vivianne leave the shared bedroom to head downstairs to her party.

Curiosity filled Jacob and he jumped down from the tree to get a closer look through one of the downstairs living room windows. From his new ground level viewpoint, Jake could see almost all of the teenagers gathered around Bella, all excitedly cheering at, presumably, Vivianne, who was hidden from view. A few minutes of light chatter and a quick snack followed, each individual easily losing interest in Vivianne.

Soon, the other teenagers decided on a few board games with some T.V. playing in the background. Growing bored, Jake returned to the dark shelter of the trees to wait for Vivianne's inevitable return to her room.

Not ten minutes later, Jacob could see the light in the upper window turn on and Vivianne's short frame appear. Jake backed up farther into the woods, making certain that he wouldn't be seen, while also being able to see her.

Vivianne looked upset once again, and she appeared to be attempting to calm her nerves by reading her memorized book, but to no avail. The girl peered out the window, and almost fell backwards, her eyes locked on Jacob.

Slowly and shyly, Vivianne leaned out the window and gave a small wave. Jake was dumbfounded. She shouldn't be able to see him. Nonetheless, he cautiously waved back before turning and dashing through the woods.

* * *

Panting and sweaty, Jacob slammed the door to his house and leaned against the solid wood paneling. He was out of breath, confused, excited, exhausted and thirsty; but most of all, he was ecstatic.

She had noticed him.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	8. Rebound

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I don't, never have, and never will own Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

Vivianne spun around, her heart pounding inside her chest as the dark quiet around her was split by piercing howl. She turned and continued to run, not really knowing from what, while also knowing that she didn't want to find out. Finger like branches scraped at her face and hands while brambles tripped her stumbling feet, each step an uphill struggle.

A scream escaped her lips as a cold hand grabbed her ankle and she fell face first into the ground. She clawed violently at the grass in an attempt to free herself, kicking and screaming all the while until the hand was torn roughly from its grasp.

Gasping in pain, Vivianne clutched her bloody foot and glanced wildly around herself. In the darkness, a few meters away, two frightful beasts wrestled maliciously, each with its own fearsome growl.

Vivianne carefully stood and limped over to a nearby tree as one creature threw the other into the air, its limp body crashing to the ground. The monster that stood was on all fours and was surrounded in a thick, hair-like darkness. Vivianne stared at the victor of the fight and it soon met her gaze. In that instant, both her and the monster were thrown back, each landing heavily on the ground.

* * *

Her vision blurring and her head pounding, Vivianne blinked her eyes rapidly. As her mind began to recover, whispering voices could be heard near her and she tried to squint through the darkness to see where they came from. Across from her, Vivianne saw a wooden door and a half empty bookshelf.

"Where am I.." Vivianne mumbled groggily.

As soon as she spoke, there was a sudden gust of freezing wind around her and a rancid smell filled her nostrils.

"Anne…" She heard Bella's voice from the bed, "Are you okay?"

Vivianne blinked a few more times and peered over at Bella, "Yeah… weird dream though… it seemed so real. Ugh! And this smell!" she pinched her nose, "Where did it come from?"

"I don't smell anything… you should get back to sleep," Bella suggested, rolling back over to do that herself.

"Okay…" Vivianne replied, nose still pinched.

She rolled over, wondering what had triggered such a nightmare. She thought back to what that man, Edward Cullen, had said to her in the woods…

"There's dangerous… animals, native to this place…"

She supposed his words had gotten to her much more than she first thought.

* * *

"Girls! It's time to go!" Charlie called from downstairs.

He had decided to take the girls out on the town that day, to show Vivianne the highlights. They would stop for breakfast first, then hit some popular spots before going to the local mall for a greasy lunch in the food court. After all that, he would take them down to the police station and introduce Vivianne to the people he worked with. Then, they would head back home and get changed for a nice picnic at the local beach.

Vivianne sighed dreamily as she slid her book under her arm and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She looked up and out the window, studying the tree line for any signs of life. She looked away in sadness, having seen nothing. She wasn't really sure what she had expected, but she was disappointed, all the same.

Just then, Bella walked through the door from the hall, "Ready?" She asked mid yawn.

"Yeah…" Vivianne sighed, turning to follow her out of the room and down the stairs.

Today was going to be trying. She knew that the Swans were just trying to be nice and welcoming, but all she really wanted to do was stay home and read her book.

* * *

Jacob, feeling clever, had been waiting much deeper in the woods so that Vivianne wouldn't be able to spot him. He had very recently overheard plans to hit the town on the upcoming Friday, and, sensing an opportunity, he had convinced his father and Sam that he was finished spying on the Swan household and then proceeded to invite anyone who wanted to hang out to follow the same game plan as Charlie's. Several of the guys agreed, eager to help Jacob move on. He snickered to himself, watching the cruiser leave the driveway and then made his way swiftly back home to get his truck.

* * *

Jake was walking casually through the town mall, his hands in his pockets, Embry and Seth at either of his sides. Sam would be catching up with them later, with everyone else, at the beach. Jacob had been leading the unaware boys through the entire town, tailing the Swans and their guest. He had convinced them to come to the mall under the guise of watching a movie, which they had finished just in time to head to the food court for a quick lunch.

He was smiling to himself, whistling a happy tune under his breath, while Embry and Seth chatted happily.

"You're looking much better," Embry suddenly stated, smiling at Jake.

Jacob returned his smile, and was able to say honestly, "I'm _feeling_ much better,"

Seth grinned discreetly at Embry, both silently cheering that Jacob's unhappiness had finally come to an end. The boys tussled good naturedly while waiting in line for their food. They were still joking and laughing as they took their seats at a table in the middle of the court. Jake immediately caught sight of the Swans as they took their place in a line. He continued to watch them intermittently, making sure that his companions wouldn't catch him.

* * *

Vivianne settled next to Bella, sitting across from the empty seat by Charlie. She had picked the least greasy food she could find, but her chicken and fries still looked as though they had been marinated in oil. She repressed her disgust as she bit into a small piece of chicken and made up her mind that she would eat no more of the artery clogging food.

Looking back up to join in the conversation, she noticed a pair of dark eyes staring at her. The tan boy who they belonged to didn't seem abashed that she had caught him, he gave her a dazzling smile and then turned back to his friends. Vivianne blinked, trying to conquer her confusion as she nodded in response to Charlie's question. Curiously, she looked back at the boy as Charlie and Bella continued talking. He didn't return her gaze right away, laughing with his buddies about something. When his friends weren't paying attention, he finally looked back at her, and to her astonishment, he gave her a sly wink. Almost immediately he broke eye contact and returned to his own conversation, as though nothing odd had happened.

Vivianne's jaw must have been on the floor, for Bella and Charlie turned to her in concern.

"Vivianne?" Charlie asked carefully, "Are you feeling well? You're flushed, all of sudden…"

She cleared her throat and gave a reassuring smile, "Yeah, sorry, just the food… I'm not quite used to it, I suppose…"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	9. Obsession

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. I'm cool, but not that cool/

NEW!

* * *

Jacob grinned to himself as Embry and Seth continued to chatter on, the three of them having a great time, which had not happened in a long time. Along with that, Jake had managed to hide from them all day that they were following the Swans. He had even caught Vivianne's attention, though she was a little hard to see at their current distance from each other.

With a calm resolve, as the three of them finished their meal, Jake decided that it was time now to implement the second part of his plan. He trained his eyes on Bella and let his face pale, his expression changing to a mixture of hurt and surprise. If this was going to work, he had to make sure that Embry and Seth believed that Jacob hadn't known the Swans would be here.

Like clockwork, Embry looked up at Jacob, an amused glint in his eyes, when he noticed the pained expression on his friend's face. Turning to follow his gaze, he, too, spotted Bella and her father, his mind disregarding Vivianne's presence. He gripped Jake's shoulder to tear him from his apparent trance.

"Ignore them, Jacob," Embry suggested encouragingly.

Seth turned to look as well, suddenly catching on.

Jake nodded, swallowing hard and clenching his jaw in determination, "Let's go… I've lost my appetite…"

Embry and Seth immediately agreed, ushering their falsely distraught friend out of the mall and into the truck. They sat there in silence for a while, the other two trying to respect what Jacob was going through. He gripped the steering wheel, a forced, grim expression on him face.

"We could cancel today, if you want, Jake. You could go home and rest…" Embry suggested gently.

Jacob turned to him and gave a small, grateful smile, "No. I won't let her ruin my day, like that. What's next?

Seth and Embry smiled at Jacob, proud of his progress.

"The beach!" Seth piped up, excited, "Though, we're gonna be really early, if we leave now…"

Jacob checked the clock, pretending as though he hadn't planned it this way, and grinned, "Well, a few extra hours on the sand never hurt anybody,"

His friends agreed heartily as he put the truck into gear.

* * *

Vivianne watched the strange boy and his friends leave, feeling a little sad that she hadn't gotten to learn more about him, but also a bit relieved. Bella and Charlie hadn't noticed him, for which she was grateful, and the three of them finished their meals and then headed to the station. Their visit didn't last long, as Deputy Mark was knee deep in paperwork and could hardly spare a moment.

Now at home, they had about an hour to change and get ready for the beach. For this, Vivianne was a little pleased. She had a decent amount of time to recover from the odd events at the court as well as a more edible meal to look forward to. After pulling on her one piece, she scowled at her reflection. She hadn't been prepared for her pale skin to stand out so much in America. Even Bella, who was also considered fair skinned, was a shade or two darker than Vivianne. Only those strange people at the school compared to her, though their skin had a sickly tinge. She hoped, that to others, she didn't look as though she were ill.

Over her bathing suit, she pulled on a small, sheer skirt and an old sweater. She tucked her folded towel and a change of clothes in her small beach bag and looked once more into the mirror. With most of her skin now covered, she was satisfied that few would notice how pale she was. With a final look around to make sure she had everything, she tucked her book into her bag and zipped it up with a flourish.

* * *

The beach was foggy, as it usually was at this time of year. Jacob and the boys were wrestling in the sand as Sam, Emily, and Leah sat at a distance and watched. They had begun to chase each other into the ice-cold ocean when the police cruiser pulled into the parking lot. Pretending not to notice, Jake continued his game, genuinely enjoying his time with his old friends.

A distant, girlish shout told him that they were growing close, and he waited patiently for the others to notice first.

* * *

Vivianne allowed herself to be led to the sandy beach, enjoying the fog and gloomy weather. The beach was mostly empty, other than a small group away down the shore, but Bella had assured her that some of their school friends would be joining them. Vivianne curled her toes into cold sand and smiled. It had been ages since she had gone to a beach.

"Do you guys need any help?" Vivianne called, noticing that Bella and Charlie were taking a while to get the picnic basket.

"No, we're fine!" Bella shouted back.

With a shrug, Vivianne dipped a toe into the ocean letting her mind drift with the tide. She was pulled sharply from her reverie when Charlie dropped the basket a little way behind her. Righting himself, he turned to his daughter,

"Isn't that Jacob and the others?" He asked, pointing down the beach to the group Vivianne had seen earlier.

Bella followed his gesture and smiled, "Yeah! We should invite them to eat. I haven't seen Jake in ages. Want to come, Anne? I'll introduce you,"

"Sure," Vivianne replied absentmindedly, following Bella slowly as she kicked her feet through the sand, smiling all the while.

As they got closer to the group, most of which were tousling by the water, Bella waved cheerfully at a man who was sitting and watching the others.

"Hey, Sam!" She called.

The man looked concerned and confused, but smiled all the same, "Hey, Bella. How are you?"

By the time he had finished his greeted, Bella and Vivianne had reached him. Next to the man there was a kind looking woman and a bit further up the beach sat an angry looking girl.

"I'm good. This is Vivianne. She's staying with us for a while,"

Vivianne smiled shyly at him as Bella continued.

"We're having a picnic. You guys wouldn't happen to want to join us, would you?"

Sam returned Vivianne's smile, which seemed more genuine then the one he gave Bella, "I'll ask the boys," with that, he gave a sharp whistle and a holler, interrupting the game.

The group of guys, still wrestling playfully, made their way back up to Sam. The first two boys to notice Bella grinned cheekily at her, rushed her, and hoisted her up onto their shoulders. Bella laughed the whole time.

"Bells!" One of them shouted happily.

"Hey, Seth! Quil!"

Vivianne noticed, that unlike the first two, the rest of the boys seemed uneasy, most of them looking concerned, as Sam did. Finally, the two who had abducted Bella returned her to the ground.

"We're having a picnic down the beach, we wanted to know if you guys were hungry,"

This caused a few more of the boys to perk up and they looked at Sam eagerly. Bella laughed again.

"Yeah, I thought so. Hey, Jake. We haven't talked in a while…"

There was only a grunt as an answer and the boy refused to meet Bella's gaze. Vivianne glanced up at him and wondered why he looked so familiar, but soon returned her own gaze to her feet, feeling uncomfortable around so many boys clad only in swimming trunks.

Bella seemed perturbed by his silence, but moved on anyway, "I'd like you all to meet Vivianne…"

The general response was friendly, giving her the courage to glance up again, her eyes immediately locking with those dark eyes she knew she had seen somewhere before. Her body froze, her blood suddenly running both hot and cold simultaneously. The boy, too, seemed to be taken aback, for he let out a quiet gasp. Suddenly, images, like memories, flashed before Vivianne's eyes, though they did not seem to be her own. Growing dizzy, she broke eye contact and took a step back, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Anne? You alright?" She could barely hear Bella's question for the rushing in her hears, but she nodded, regardless.

"Just… I feel very strange, all of a sudden…"

Bella nodded, "Of course you do! You've hardly eaten all day. Come on, let's go get the picnic ready, you'll have another chance to get to know everyone,"

* * *

As soon as the girls' backs were turned, Jacob fell to his knees, panting. The others rushed toward him, telling him that he needed to stay calm. When his vision cleared again, he turned to look at Sam.

"Was that…?" He felt suddenly drained of all his energy.

Sam nodded, his expression serious and concerned, "It would seem so… we should probably leave…" He gazed sadly after the girls.

Jake shook his head, "I'm fine… just… let me catch my breath. Cool off," he stood with effort.

Sam eyed him suspiciously but agreed nonetheless.

* * *

/AN: Please follow, favorite, review/


	10. Upheaval

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I do not currently hold any rights to Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

Vivianne helped Bella and Charlie set up the picnic, her movements monotonous and her focus drifting to what she had recently experienced. After they had walked away from Sam and the boys, the nausea had faded, leaving only a slight impression. Still, she felt disturbed, as though her life had been turned upside down in a single moment. She felt different somehow, though she couldn't figure out in what way.

After a few more minutes, their friends from the school began to arrive. Angela and Ben gave Vivianne a friendly smile in turn, the other two rushing up to Bella without noticing her. Tyler showed up after some time, too, but he kept his distance from Vivianne and spent most of his time sulking near the tide. When Mike did notice Vivianne, he looked her up and down openly and grinned mischievously.

"Don't tell me you dressed up nice for me?" His tone was relaxed and amused, Vivianne knew he wasn't being serious.

"Mike!" Jessica smacked him, "You're gonna make her uncomfortable!"

Vivianne blushed at this, but smiled all the same, happy she had made friends here.

"Hey!" Distracted from Vivianne's outfit, Mike began to chase Jessica down the shore, both laughing all the way.

The whole group watched them go in amusement, a comfortable silence falling over them, when Charlie suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Jake! Boys, how are all of you?"

Vivianne fidgeted in discomfort and set about straightening the towel that was protecting the food from getting sandy.

"Hey, Charlie!" Jacob sounded happy and calm, a stark contrast to his previous attitude, "Heard you brought us dinner,"

Charlie laughed, "Definitely glad I brought so much,"

The boys laughed and settled around the basket, separating and mixing into the group, all talking excitedly. Vivianne nearly leapt from her skin when one of them sat next to her.

"So, you're Vivianne,"

She nodded, swallowing hard and forcing herself to meet his gaze, relief flooding her when she saw who it was.

"I'm Seth! Nice to meet you,"

She gave him a shy smile and then returned to the menial task she had set for herself. Charlie opened the cooler that he had recently towed from the car and began to pass out the drinks, tossing them mechanically to each individual. Vivianne jumped back when Seth, without warning, leaned forward and reached out in front of her. In each hand he held a can of soda, one of them having nearly struck Vivianne in the head.

"Oops, sorry Vivianne. Wasn't paying attention," Charlie apologized.

Everyone seemed relaxed, congratulating Seth on his reflexes and teasing Vivianne a little. She blushed, looked gratefully at Seth as he handed her the drink.

Mike suddenly cut in, his tone light, "Better keep those gorgeous eyes up from now on, Anne,"

Vivianne's blush immediately spread, burning her ears and staining her cheeks, but she laughed along with the others. She silently determined that she would stop looking down, no matter how uncomfortable she felt. She locked eyes again with Jacob's, who had sat down across from her, looking away again almost immediately.

"Has she met everyone?" Charlie asked Bella.

Bella shrugged, "Sort of,"

Charlie sighed and sent his daughter a warning look before taking it upon himself to introduce all the boys and the two girls that had joined them. Vivianne tried to follow, though a few of the names and faces blurred together. It was much easier to remember the girls' names.

"Nice to meet you all…" Her eyes wandered to Jacob for a moment.

"Well!" Charlie clapped his hands, interrupting the quiet and earning back both Vivianne and Jacob's attention, "I'm going to get a fire going so I can cook these hotdogs, you kids go amuse yourselves. Sam, wanna give me a hand?"

Sam nodded as almost everyone evacuated the little circle they had formed and began to frolic through the sand. Voices almost immediately rang out in laughter as Mike and Jessica, once again, started up a game of chase. Seth waited for Vivianne, who had taken her time to remove her sweater and tuck it into her bag. When she turned to see him standing there, she returned the kind smile that he gave her.

"You swim?" He asked as they started walking.

She nodded, "A bit. I haven't in a long time, though…"

Seth had downed the last of his soda before they had even gotten up, while Vivianne had chosen to leave it, unopened, on the towel. Down by the tide, a few of the boys had begun wrestling again, attracting the others to watch and cheer. The two in the midst were Jacob and Paul, the latter seeming to have an unfair advantage in weight and height. Jessica and Mike returned as Vivianne and Seth reached the group, Mike immediately joining in encouraging the tousle, making Jessica roll her eyes.

Seth grinned at Vivianne before pushing through the crowd and joining the fight, peeling Paul off of Jacob in the process. There was hooting and laughing as Jacob took the opportunity to pin his opponent to the ground.

"Hey! Interference!" Paul called, his face in the sand.

Jake laughed and stood up, helping Paul to his feet in the process, "It was only a matter of time before you lost, anyway,"

"No, I had you down, fair and square!"

Vivianne smiled at their good-natured bickering and moved to stand beside Angela, who also seemed to be enjoying the light mood.

"Guys, guys, c'mon," Seth interrupted, "Clearly, everyone saw it. _I_ won this one,"

Jacob and Paul glanced at each other before bursting into laughter, Jacob even strung his arm around Seth's shoulders, easily trapping him in the crook of his elbow and giving him a rough, brotherly noogie. Seth tried to pull away.

"Alright! Okay, you won!" He called submissively, laughing.

Jacob released him, marching out of the little ring to high-five other members of their group in celebration of his victory. Fleetingly, his eyes landed on Vivianne and he gave her a small smile. Her heart accelerated, and it took a her a moment to rejoin reality.

"Chicken fight!" Mike suddenly called, snapping Vivianne back to earth.

They were, apparently, looking for a new way to spend the afternoon before dinner. Several voices agreed to the suggestion and teams were chosen. During the first round, it was Mike and Jessica against Seth and a squealing and argumentative Angela, who would have much rather stayed on the beach. Due to her fighting, their team lost almost immediately, both soaked as they made their way back to the shore, Angela was fuming, and Seth was as lighthearted as ever. Another one of Jacob's friends took their place, his name was Quil, if Vivianne remembered right, and he hoisted Bella to his shoulders. This round lasted a little longer, the two teams seeming to be equally matched, but Mike slipped on some seaweed and they both tumbled into the water. Jessica was shouting at Mike as they reached the beach and they continued to argue as they walked back to the fire. Vivianne felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look up at a still dripping Seth.

"You wanna go next?" He asked, grinning.

Vivianne smirked, "Do I have a choice?"

His grin widened, "Nope!" and he hoisted her up, dangling her over his shoulder.

Vivianne giggled and kicked in mock agitation, smiling at her friends as they stared after her. Ben gave her a hoot, cheering her on, while Angela smiled sympathetically. When they reached the water, Seth resituated her, so she was sitting atop his shoulders and could easily lock hands with Bella, who was smiling at her maliciously. Someone called a countdown, and the struggle began.

Vivianne pushed with her might, trusting Seth to keep them both upright, keeping her legs relaxed so as not to accidently strangle him. The other team, however, had a height advantage, and after a few minutes of struggle, Vivianne slipped from Seth's shoulders. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight in preparation for submersion, letting out a quiet screech in the process. Impact with the water, however, never came. Something, or rather, someone, had caught her mid-air, keeping her from the shock of the icy water.

* * *

/An: Please favorite, follow, review/


	11. Interference

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Nope. I own very little in my life, especially not the rights to Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

Jacob watched in amusement as the chicken fight began, still standing next to Embry and Paul. Jared was regulating the countdown and remembering team wins while keeping track of the interchanges between rounds. Seth and an unwilling Angela were up against Mike and Jessica. The lack of cooperation in team A caused their almost immediate downfall. Replacing Seth and Angela was Quil and Bella. Jacob found, to his surprise, that this didn't upset him. He was glad to see Bella smiling and happy without him being caught in the middle of it.

Mike lost his footing, just when the fighting was getting good, and both he and Jessica slipped into the water, which made her quite unhappy with poor Mike. She stormed off, arguing heatedly with her apologetic follower. Jacob saw Seth approach Vivianne and was beginning to wonder how Seth managed to make such fast friends with everyone, when his friend suddenly scooped Vivianne off her feet, earning an amused reprimand from the squirming girl. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Jealous, sure, but also proud and happy, eager, also, for his opportunity to become so close with her.

He watched them take position in the water, Seth helping Vivianne to get resituated on his shoulders, and then the two girls grasping hands while smiling competitively at each other. Jared called out the countdown, and the battle began. Knowing Vivianne's slim chancing of winning this fight, Jake slipped out of the crowd and waded silently into the water, knowing almost everyone would be too distracted with the battle to notice.

As he had expected, Bella managed to push Vivianne clean off Seth's shoulders, leaving him standing without a partner in the waist deep waters. Vivianne let out a squeal, mixed with fear and delight, as she fell toward the ocean. Easily, he caught her, only the tips of her hair grazing the surface. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise as her body subconsciously responded, her arms wrapping around his neck. A strong, nearly intolerable current struck up between them. Time seemed to freeze as he stared into her iridescent, purple orbs.

"Now that was interference!" Quil suddenly shouted, a smile on his face.

Without looking up, Jacob chuckled, "Rematch. You in?"

Vivianne's face broke into a smile and she gave a short nod "Game on!"

He nodded in return and let her legs drop into the water. She gave a quiet gasp in shock to the sudden cold and nearly clambered back into his arms. He chuckled, lowering her entirely into the water, which reached a bit higher than her belly button. She was more than compliant when he pulled her out of the water, by her waist, and lifted her over his head, settling her on his shoulders and shaking his head to free his locks of the water that had dripped onto him.

"Hey, he stole my partner!" Seth exclaimed, earning laughs from the onlookers.

Bella had an odd look on her face as Jacob got into position, his hands resting gently on either of Vivianne's thighs. Vivianne and Bella once again grasped hands, a dark glint behind the latter's gaze. Jared called the countdown and the fight began. Bella's initial push was much stronger than Vivianne had prepared for and she nearly lost her balance, but Jake took a calculated step back to help her keep herself upright. Regaining their structural integrity, Jacob recharged their opponents, adding to the force behind Vivianne's counter attack. Quil, unable to keep both him and Bella upright against such a force, fell backward immediately, bringing Bella down with him. The fight was over. The crowd erupted with cheering and hooting as Jake helped Vivianne back down into the water. She turned to face him, a huge smile on her face, which he readily returned. They were, once again, lost in each other's gaze when a splash of water falling over them brought them back to reality. Bella was making her way forcefully back to the shore.

"Hey, cool off, Bells! It's only a game!" Quil called after her.

Vivianne turned from Jake, to his disappointment, to face Quil, "She's angry?" She didn't wait for a response before she started following after Bella, "Bella, wait!"

Jacob and Quil glanced at each other briefly before they both burst into laughter.

* * *

Charlie glanced up as his daughter stomped up to the towel they had set up for the picnic and then threw herself onto it with an irritable sigh.

"Something wrong?" He asked in concern.

Bella wrapped herself forcefully in her towel, "How long is she supposed to be here again?"

"Vivianne? Why, did something happen?"

Bella didn't answer, as Vivianne had finally caught up to her, "Bella? Are you angry? What's wrong?"

Sam turned from the fire curiously, listening intently and hoping beyond hope that this drama had nothing to do with Jacob or any of the others.

"Nothing, I'm fine… Just hungry," Bella lied through gritted teeth.

Vivianne blinked, her gaze falling to the ground, "Oh… okay,"

"Vivianne, was it?" Emily chimed in, diffusing the tension.

Vivianne met her gaze and nodded, "And you're… Emily, right?"

Emily smiled and nodded, inviting her to come and sit down, to which she obliged, glancing again at Bella in concern.

"Charlie tells me that you grew up in Germany? It must be strange to be suddenly moved to another country…"

Vivianne nodded, "A little… but Charlie and Bella have gone out of their way to make sure I feel at home here. I also comfort myself with the thought of a speedy return. I give my mother a month before she realizes her mistake,"

Emily raised her eyebrows, unable to hide her surprise, "Whatever reason your mother had to send you here, it was probably for your own good. Mother's intuition is a powerful thing, dear,"

"True, however she seemed to be acting too hastily… she didn't even give herself time to explain to me what was happening,"

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're finding a way to encourage yourself while you're here, while also making friends and having fun along the way," Emily was smiling as she said this.

Vivianne nodded, returning the smile, "Yes, me too. I've been treated with great kindness since I've arrived,"

"Well," Emily chuckled as though they were sharing a secret, "The boys certainly seem to enjoy your company,"

Vivianne blushed, her smile widening, "I hope so. They're all so nice,"

Silence settled over the group as they waited for their meal, Vivianne's heart lifted by the mostly friendly atmosphere.

* * *

/Please favorite, follow, and review/


	12. First-Aid

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I still have not obtained possession of Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

It had been a week since the outing to the beach and Vivianne was growing bored. Bella had not spoken to her since then and even Charlie seemed to be giving her some space. Her supposed new friends had suddenly vanished and she found herself unwelcome at their usual table. Even the others that she had met that first day had vanished with the cloudy weather. She was feeling increasingly lonely, and she hadn't been able to speak to her mother as often as she would've liked.

When Friday afternoon rolled around again, she found herself wandering in the woods on her now regular walk home from school. The sunshine did very little to lift her mood, instead making her feel exposed and uncomfortable. Absentmindedly, she delved deeper in the trees, the underbrush growing thick and troublesome under her unexperienced feet.

Distracted by her struggles, she gasped in shock when she stumbled upon an unexpected clearing. Strewn in the grass was Bella, fast asleep and peaceful looking. Vivianne approached her curiously and sat down beside her.

"Bella?" She shook her gently.

Bella groaned, and her eyes opened slowly, squinting in the sunlight. She sat bolt upright when she realized who had awoken her.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

Taken aback, Vivianne stumbled over her answer, "I was just wandering… Why are you out here?"

"That's none of your business," Bella stood abruptly and marched into the woods.

Scrambling to her feet, Vivianne rushed after her, "Bella wait!"

Branches scraped at her face as she tried to keep up with Bella, her rapid steps working against her and tangling her feet in the brambles and vines. Losing her balance, the ground rushed up to meet her. Light burst in her eyes as her head smacked against an exposed tree root. Tears stung her eyes and she tried to get back up. Her arms were shaky and her breathing erratic, making it a great struggle to pull herself to her feet.

Suddenly, a strong, warm hand gripped her arm, aiding her. When she was upright again, she looked gratefully up at whoever at helped her, her jaw unhinging when she recognized Jacob.

"H-hi!" She exclaimed, embarrassed, "Where'd you come from?"

Jacob smirked, tilting his head, "Most people say, 'thank you',"

Vivianne scoffed at her own impoliteness, "Sorry… thank you,"

"You're welcome," he smiled, a passing expression which turned to concern when he saw the state she was in, "You're hurt,"

"Ah," Vivianne brought her hand instinctively to her stinging forehead, pulling her fingers away after feeling the hot, damp liquid, "It's not that bad…"

"C'mon…" Jacob ignored her comment, his expression grave, "I'll walk you home,"

Vivianne nodded her consent, allowing him to guide her slowly and gently through thick vegetation. They didn't speak again until they were walking along the main road, Jacob's arm wrapped naturally around her waist, his pace matching hers.

"So… you didn't tell me what you were doing in the woods in the first place," Vivianne ventured.

Jacob smiled down at her before returning his gaze to the road, his arm pulling her a tiny bit closer, "I was wandering, thinking. To be honest, I come upon you by chance. What about you? You were chasing someone, it looked like,"

"Yeah. I… was looking for some... distraction, I suppose. I found Bella in a clearing, but she left as soon as she saw me. I think she's angry with me, but I'm not sure why. She's avoided me since the beach…"

This information seemed to trouble Jacob, for a frown appeared on his face, marring his features.

"I-I'm sorry…" Vivianne wished she hadn't said anything, glad to finally have someone to keep her company, "Have I said something wrong?"

"No! Not at all," he reassured her, giving her a brief, albeit comforting smile, "I'm just thinking, is all,"

They returned to walking silently again until they had reached the house, Vivianne inviting him in as she opened the front door. He followed her willingly, closing the door behind him and letting her lead him into the kitchen.

"Got a first-aid kit anywhere? We should take care of that before it scars," he gestured at her forehead where the blood was beginning to dry and then peel in dirty flakes.

Vivianne nodded and made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom, where she pulled the first-aid kit from the cupboard and then brought it back down. Jacob was sitting at the table, a wet washcloth in his hand. He motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of him, to which she obliged.

"This is going to sting…" his voice was soft and his movements gentle as he cleaned her face of dirt and dried blood.

She gave a gasping hiss and pulled away on impulse.

"Sorry…" He whispered, bringing up his other hand to hold her still as he finished.

Her face now clean and damp, Jake tossed the cloth carelessly to the kitchen sink and then opened the kit, pulling out some cotton swabs and disinfectant. Vivianne flinched when the strong smell reached her nose. Jacob chuckled sympathetically.

"If you thought the cloth hurt, you just wait," he teased.

She smiled, grateful that he was here to do this, otherwise she would have probably had to figure it out herself. He soaked a swab in the liquid and, holding her firmly still with his other hand, he pressed it gently into her cut. Tears stung her eyes and rolled, without her approval, down her cheeks in response to the stinging pain that shocked her system. Jacob seemed to cringe with her, as though he, too, could feel it.

"Almost done…" He promised, diligently covering every centimeter of her cut with disinfectant before finally setting the cotton swab down on the table and closing the bottle, "There, now a bandage…"

As he dug through the kit, looking for a bandage of the right size, Charlie entered the kitchen, stopping dead when he saw the two.

"Hello Vivianne. Jacob, nice to see you again. What happened?"

Jacob did not answer, his jaw clenching and his frown returning.

"Uh, I was in the woods, and," Vivianne, while trying to explain, had turned to look at Charlie, only for Jacob to interrupt her with a reprimanding noise and force her to face him.

Slightly taken aback by this, it took her awhile to find her words again, "I was in the woods and I fell. I ran into Jacob on the way home…"

"I see…" Charlie mumbled, opening the fridge to get a drink, "You're okay, I hope,"

"She is now," Jake's voice was low and deep, an anger rolling dangerously behind it. He had pressed a bandage to her cut and was now returning everything to the kit, "You're free now, I need to talk with Charlie…"

"Sure. Thanks, Jacob," They smiled at each other before Vivianne slunk out of the room.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	13. Obligation

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Don't even try to assume that I've gained the rights to Twilight, because I haven't/

NEW!

* * *

Jacob watched Vivianne leave the kitchen before he let his eyes fall on Charlie, who had seemed shocked that he had been asked to stay. Charlie had to keep himself from flinching at the cold stare he received from the teenage boy.

"What did you want to talk about, Jake?" He asked, keeping his voice level.

Sensing that Charlie was trying to maintain his superiority in this situation, Jacob stood, his impressive height making Charlie look like a teenager himself, "Bella's been ignoring Vivianne. She's lonely. But you knew that, didn't you?"

Charlie swallowed, "Yes. I'm trying to let them work out their differences,"

"I see…" Jacob replied, rolling his shoulders absentmindedly, "Is that why _you've_ been ignoring her, too?"

"I…" Charlie sighed, his expression guilty, "Her mother called me… told me what was happening. She also told me not to tell Vivianne. I knew I'd probably give it away if she ever asked again, so I was trying to make sure that wouldn't happen…"

Jacob's expression lost its anger and he nodded, "Not good, I'm guessing…"

Charlie shook his head, a grim frown on his face, "I'm glad you care so much, Jacob. She needs a good friend,"

At this, Jacob smiled, "Well… thanks for hearing me out, Charlie," with that simple phrase, Jake had calmly returned the seniority to him, "Tell Vivianne if she ever needs anything…"

"Of course. Have a good day, Jacob,"

Jacob nodded and turned to leave, only to stop dead when Bella slid hastily into the room. She, too, slid to a halt in front of his cold gaze.

"Hey, Jake," there was a faint, friendly smile on her lips, the kind that used to make him melt.

It no longer had the same effect, for he ignored her entirely and left the house.

* * *

Bella turned in confusion to her father, "What's going on? Vivianne's all bandaged up…"

"Did you ask her?" Charlie pried, handing her a water bottle from the fridge.

Bella frowned, "No… she seemed preoccupied with staring out the window. She does that all the time now, like she can't stand to be in the house. And don't change the subject, what happened to her?"

"She fell in the woods. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?"

She sighed, "I would never hurt her, you know that…"

"Just making sure," Charlie busied himself with rinsing and wringing out the cloth that Jake had left in the sink, "The two of you have any plans for the weekend?"

Bella folded her arms, "I have some plans, I don't know about her,"

"Take her with you," he stated firmly.

"But…!"

"But nothing. Take her with you, it's not a request,"

Bella glared at him before returning to her room.

* * *

Vivianne followed Bella out of the truck and into the dim bowling alley, looking around curiously at the starlit street before the door closed behind them. They walked up to the counter, got the shoes they needed, and then joined a small group that were gathered around one of the lanes. Vivianne recognized Alice, Emmett, Edward, and the boy who had yet to introduce himself to her. Surprised that Bella knew them too, she choked over her greeted when Alice smiled at her.

"What's she doing here?" She overheard Edward whispering to Bella as soon as they were within arm's reach.

Bella shook her head, "I had no choice…"

Vivianne swallowed and looked down at her feet. She hadn't realized that Bella had invited her out of obligation, thinking instead that she was trying to reconcile.

"So that's why you changed the venue," the calm, distant boy said suddenly, addressing Bella.

"Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, looking apologetically at Vivianne.

"And why she invited us," Emmett added.

Alice whipped around to give him a threatening glare, "Of course it isn't,"

The boy was eyeing Vivianne now, "Apologies. I hadn't intended to offend you, I was simply making an observation,"

"It's okay…" Vivianne's voice sounded strangled, as though she were trying to hide her damaged feelings.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Jasper,"

"Vivianne… I've seen you, around the school,"

Jasper nodded, but said nothing more, refocusing on Alice who seemed to be ignoring him entirely now.

"Well," Alice broke the silence, taking Vivianne by her hands, "I, for one, am happy you're here,"

At this, Vivianne gave her a grateful smile, relaxing a bit now, only to tense up again when Edward gave a scoff.

"We need to talk," his voice was low as he addressed Bella, who nodded and allowed him to lead her outside.

Vivianne shuffled her feet awkwardly, feeling a little lost surrounded by near strangers. When she unglued her eyes from the floor to look around the room, she found that her three companions were all staring at her. Giving a nervous giggle, she started fiddling with her fingers.

"I-I'm sorry if I've spoiled your evening…"

Alice smiled, "You haven't, right boys?"

The other two nodded their agreement, without saying anything.

"Well…" Vivianne took a stabilizing breath, "I'm gonna go get something to drink… do any of you want something?"

They all shook their heads, still watching her with a disturbing curiosity.

"Okay…" She turned and made her way back to the counter, ordering a coffee.

She climbed onto a stool as she waited, leaning heavily on the counter. She pulled out her phone, checking to see if she had any messages. Sighing when she found none, she quickly typed out a text to her mom. Her thumb was hovering over the send button when her server set her drink in front of her.

"Oh! Thank you," She flipped her phone over and began to dig through her purse for some cash.

"You're with the Cullens?" The man asked, pointing at the lane where she had left Alice and the boys.

"I suppose…"

He nodded, "Your bill's been covered. Can I get you anything else? We have some fresh biscotti, you look like you could use some,"

"Biscotti?" Vivianne asked, curious.

"I'll bring you some and you can decide then," he gave her a kind smile before walking back into the kitchen.

She stirred her coffee while she waited, still contemplating her text. Returning, the man set a platter full of rectangular cookies in front of her.

"Are they any good?" She asked, glancing up at him.

He motioned for her to try for herself, to which she responded by plucking one from the plate and finding it to be as hard as a rock.

"Soak it in some coffee, first, it'll loosen it up a bit,"

She obliged, taking a careful bite from it afterward. Her face broke into a smile, "It's good,"

He laughed as another costumer sat at the counter, "Please, enjoy. Excuse me," and he left to go serve them.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	14. Discord

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I am not in ownership of Twilight at this time/

NEW!

* * *

The night air seemed heavy and hot as Bella followed Edward out of the alley. He glanced around in paranoid agitation before facing her, his expression unreadable.

"I warned you about her…" his voice was soft and quiet.

Bella frowned, "Without proof or reason or anything. It's not right that I treat her that way, she's alone here,"

"Please, Bella. I can't tell you why yet… but she is a danger to you and Charlie. She should be avoided at all cost,"

"I live with her, Edward! Won't giving her the cold shoulder just make things more problematic?"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Not yet. Right now, it's the safest option,"

"What does that even mean?" Bella asked, folding her arms over her chest, "As far as it seems to me, I'm being unnecessarily mean to someone who has been nothing but kind to me,"

"I thought you were already angry with her,"

She looked at the ground, suddenly hesitant, "Not with her… look, it's not important. I won't continue to behave this way if you don't give me a good reason to,"

"I can't, Bella!" He finally raised his voice, earning concerned glances from some passersby.

"Then I can't either," she replied, turning and heading back toward the door.

"Bella, wait," Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her back, looking into her eyes imploringly, "I'm asking you to trust me… please, Bella,"

Her heart gave a painful twist in response to his hurt and concerned expression and she sighed, "One week, Edward. One more week,"

He exhaled in relief and smiled at last, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss, "That's all I need," he whispered when he pulled back.

He guided her back into the bowling alley, his mind racing.

* * *

Vivianne glanced at the door when Bella and Edward came back. They went back over to the lane, chatting and laughing with the other three. No one seemed to notice her absence, though she supposed it was for the better. It seemed as though Charlie, his heart being in the right place, had forced Bella to invite Vivianne out with her, when clearly Bella had intended to have a nice, quiet date. As she watched them, she smiled sadly. Edward and Bella certainly looked good together, that was for sure.

Turning back to her mug, she pulled her coat off and laid it over her lap, exposing her frilly, cream top. A whistle brought her attention back to the man at the counter, who was eyeing her openly.

"They must be crazy, letting you come up here all alone,"

She smiled, "Why's that?"

"Looking like that? You're kidding. Any guy would have to be out of it not to take interest,"

Vivianne blushed, "Now, stranger, I'm not sure I've had enough sugar to let you flirt with me so freely,"

He chuckled, "Another round, then," and he retrieved another platter of biscotti.

He leaned against the counter, facing her as she continued to nurse her coffee.

"So," he started, holding her gaze, "Answer me this. Why is your mental case of a boyfriend letting you sit up here, all alone?"

"Actually…" Vivianne cleared her throat, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you haven't got one, because I won't believe you,"

"Hey now," She feigned offence, "Not all of us are focused on settling down as soon as we graduate,"

The man smiled, "You're still in school?"

"Mhm," she mumbled around some biscotti, "Junior year. You?"

"I graduated two years ago. You going to Forks High?"

She nodded, stirring her coffee idly, "Back home, I had already finished what is considered high school here…"

"Back home? You aren't from here?"

"Nah. I live in Germany. My mom sent me here, for some reason or the other. I intend to return as soon as possible,"

He nodded slowly, "I see. The true reason you aren't with someone has been revealed!"

Vivianne giggled, "Oh, stop that,"

"I'm kidding," he grinned, "You must really miss home, huh?"

"Yeah…" she sighed, "I thought having a night out would help, but…"

She glanced over her shoulder again to see Bella and the others continuing their round, then turned back to stare into her coffee.

"I was wrong,"

The man threw his hands in the air in false exasperation, "Aww, just when I thought I was getting on your good side,"

She laughed, "That's not what I meant,"

"I know," he gave her a kind smile, "More coffee?"

* * *

Bella had noticed Vivianne's absence as soon as they rejoined the others, hoping that she had returned home in order to avoid further embarrassment. If she had returned home, then Bella's conscience would feel a little better that she wouldn't be able to bully her for the rest of the night. Expecting one of the other three to announce Vivianne's retreat home, she was disappointed to find that they behaved as though she hadn't been there in the first place. Alice looked angry, but she, too, was playing along.

As the night continued, and nearly two hours had passed, Bella was now certain that Vivianne had indeed gone home, concluding that, by this time she would have come back if she were still there. Feeling more comfortable knowing this, she allowed herself to relax.

After scoring a perfect strike, twice in a row, she turned and quirked an eyebrow competitively at her Vampire companions. As she faced in that direction, she caught sight of a familiarly short frame seated at the counter. Shocked, she stomped over without a word to the others.

"Vivianne?!" She asked, grabbing her by the shoulder, "What are you still doing here?"

Vivianne turned to look at her, a bit startled by her sudden intrusion, "What do you mean?"

The man at the counter backed off, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"I thought you went home!"

"Why would I go home?"

Bella paused, and when she did speak again, she was stumbling over her words, "I haven't seen you in hours! What else was I supposed to think? Yet here I find you, chatting up the bartender!"

Vivianne scowling, "I wasn't 'chatting him up', we were having a conversation. Which _you_ interrupted, by the way,"

"I can't believe this!" Bella turned on her heel and marched towards the door.

* * *

"Bella, wait!" she hastily gathered her coat and slid from the stool, stopping to glance back briefly at the man, "I'm sorry! It was nice talking to you… uh,"

"Oh, Riley. My name is Riley,"

"Vivianne," she smiled at him one last time, "I'll see you around?"

"You might," he returned the smile.

Nodding, Vivianne turned back and continued to follow Bella out of the alley. He watched her go before his eyes fell to the small, flat, rectangular box she had forgotten on the counter.

* * *

Just outside the door, Bella had stopped and was clearly in the middle of a serious argument with Edward. When she saw Vivianne, however, she closed her mouth and glowered at her.

"Oh, now you want to spend time with me, huh? Your date kicked you out?"

"Bella!" Vivianne huffed, "I left the group because I wasn't wanted, so you if you want to blame someone for my absence, you can go ahead and blame yourself! Why did you invite me out with people I hardly know? Why would you leave me alone in there with them? As far as you know, I've never met them before tonight!"

"Edward told me that you'd met him and a few of the others, so excuse me, but yes I knew you'd met them! I was trying to help you make some new friends, but apparently, you're bad at that, too!"

"'Too'?!" Vivianne's voice squeaked as it rose an octave, "What do you mean, 'too'?!"

"Never mind!" Bella shouted, turning and walking across the street toward her truck, "I'm going home, have fun with your new boyfriend,"

"Bella!" Vivianne stepped out into the street to follow Bella, not checking for traffic in her anger. She didn't see the headlights until it was too late.

* * *

/Please favorite, follow, review/


	15. Deliberation

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Guess what's in my wallet. Not the rights to Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

Sam and the pack were out patrolling, following an odd scent that they had never encountered before. They followed it all the way to their border, pacing the length of it impatiently. Sam was beginning to think he needed to organize a meeting between himself and the resident coven leader, for he was certain that the scent was vampiric. He was about to order the others to double back and meet him at the house when he recognized a pain signal. Someone was being attacked.

"What's happening?" He demanded, "All of you, check in immediately. Where are you and what are you doing?"

"The South border, Sam," Embry's voice was first, "There's some odd footprints leading into our territory,"

"I'm near the house. I was following what I thought was an offshoot of the scent. Turns out a squirrel found a spare scrap of clothing," Jared reported.

Others checked in, one after the other, before Seth's voice erupted in the pack mind, sounding frightened.

"Sam, something's wrong with Jacob!"

Sam darted back into the thick of the woods, "Where is he?"

"Um… we were on our way back from the Eastern border, I think we're nearly halfway between there and the house,"

"Stay put. Try to figure out what's going on,"

Sam tried to decipher the continuous stream of pain signals that were reaching him. It only took him a few minutes of running for him to hear the strangled, doggish yips. Turning sharply off the trail, he came upon the two wolves. Seth was pacing, looking helpless, while Jacob was sprawled on his side. There was nothing near him, no clear sign that he'd been injured, but regardless he proceeded to cry out. It took only a few moments longer for the pain to overcome him and he transformed back into a human, his consciousness drifting.

Sam transformed as well and, with the help of the others, hoisted Jacob upright and continued to work their way to the house.

"Sam," Jake mumbled, only partially coherent, "Something's not right,"

"I know, Jake," Sam assured him.

* * *

Sam was pacing in front of the couch in his small living room, his wife seated in an arm chair across from him. On the sofa, covered in cold sweat and stuck in an unsteady sleep was Jacob, his body twitching every now and again as if he were being electrocuted. Most of the pack was waiting outside, too nervous to remain inside the house. Around the three of them, the elders had settled into an uncomfortable silence after nearly an hour of worried arguing. Seth and Leah stood side by side in the doorway, waiting and watching.

Their conversation had gotten them nowhere. No one could agree what could have been responsible for harming him. So, they waited, impatient and worried, for Jacob to wake up. Sam was reaching his wits end, knowing that if his pack member didn't improve soon, he would need to be hospitalized.

The phone on the wall gave a sharp ring, making almost everyone jump in surprise. Sam pulled the phone sharply away from its cradle.

"What?" He demanded to whatever poor soul had decided to call at that moment.

"Sam…" the room was so quiet that everyone could hear and recognize Bella's broken voice.

Concern, again, returned to Sam's eyes, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's Vivianne…" she interrupted herself, inhaling sharply to reel in her emotions, "She was hit by a car last night…"

Sam's eyes widened, and he glanced over at Jacob, "How is she?"

"I… I don't know, the doctors won't tell me anything and my dad isn't here yet. Some emergency came up elsewhere,"

"What can I do?" Sam asked, "Do you need me to come down there?"

"Would you?" Her voice was a whisper now and he could tell she was crying.

"I'll be there in a half hour,"

Bella choked over her thank you before she hung up, leaving Sam listening to a dial tone. He turned to the others.

"I have to go. I may have just figured out what's wrong with Jacob. Don't move him, and call me if he wakes up,"

Nobody had the chance to respond before he was out the door and in his truck.

* * *

Bella was pacing the corridor of the hospital, fiddling with her hands and mumbling words of comfort to herself. Edward was sitting on a bench nearby, having given up on trying to calm her. Sam approached them, his stride meaningful and his fists clenched. Edward stood when the alpha reached Bella, his stance protective and threatening.

"Sam! Thank you for coming… I didn't know who else to call," Bella greeted him with a hug and an anxious smile.

He nodded, eyeing Edward briefly before looking around, "Still no news?"

"Not yet, I've been asking…" Bella stopped when she saw Carlisle walk through the swinging doors, "Carlisle! Is she okay?"

Carlisle hesitated, glancing at Sam, "The surgery went well, she's stable,"

"Can I see her?" Bella made to pass him and go right to the room without an answer, but Carlisle grasped her shoulder firmly, holding her still.

"She's resting. Is your father here?"

Bella shook her head, a little taken aback, "Why?"

"Good. We need to talk. Sam, why don't you join us?"

Sam met his gaze coldly, "Oh, I intended to,"

Carlisle nodded, understanding Sam's tone and the intent behind it. He led the three of them to a mostly empty waiting room where the other vampires who had been out with Bella were waiting. Alice rushed to Carlisle when he entered.

"Is she okay?!"

Carlisle held up his hand, "She's fine, for the time being," he motioned for her to sit down as the others followed him in.

When everyone had settled, Carlisle spoke again, "We each have plenty to say to each other, it seems. Please," he motioned for Sam to speak first.

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really like to hear what happened to Vivianne first. It will fill in a few of the blanks in the information I have," Sam replied diplomatically.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and turned to those who had actually witnessed it. Bella took a deep breath.

"I-I invited Vivianne to join us at the bowling alley. She needed a night out, I suppose. When we got there, however, I… needed to step out for a little bit. When I came back, she wasn't with the group anymore, so I assumed she had returned home. After a couple of hours, I noticed she was at the bar, talking to someone. I was angry that she hadn't come back, or even made it clear that she was still there. I confronted her, and we argued again, and I left, but she followed this time… she didn't look before she crossed the street…"

The others nodded in agreement with the tale and Carlisle turned back to Sam expectantly.

Sam nodded, a saddened expression on his face, "I see… well, somehow, Jacob was hurt badly last night while we were patrolling. He's been unconscious since then. I think it might have something to do with what happened to Vivianne,"

Bella was shocked to hear this news, deeply concerned for her friend, "But how?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Carlisle spoke over her, asking a more direct question, "But aren't there some cases where an imprint can cause a sort of linked psyche? A subconscious connection of the mind and emotions?"

Sam nodded, "I've heard stories about it, but never have I actually _seen_ it before,"

"Wait," Bella spoke up again, "That would be an explanation, except Jake hasn't imprinted. He would have told me,"

"Actually, he has. Quite recently," Sam corrected gently, "I forbade him to tell _anyone_ ,"

"On who?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

Sam blinked, wondering how she hadn't managed to put it together yet, "On _Vivianne_ ,"

Before any response could be made or their conversation continued, a nurse entered the room.

"Doctor," he addressed Carlisle, "The patient in room 113 is awake,"

"Already?" Carlisle asked, looking shocked.

The nurse nodded in confirmation and then left to continue his job, leaving Carlisle to explain to the others.

"Vivianne is awake,"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	16. Coincedentally

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Um, I don't _own_ Twilight, okay/

NEW!

* * *

As soon of the words were out of Carlisle's mouth, Sam's phone rang. Holding up his hand to ask everyone to wait, he answered it.

"Hey, Emily. Hold on, I'm in the middle of something,"

He lowered his cell phone and addressed the group, "Don't say anything about this to Vivianne. Nothing about you guys, nothing about us, nothing about Jake. She could be in danger, or she could put us in danger. Agreed?"

The vampires nodded their consent, leaving only Bella who was staring defiantly back at Sam.

"Doesn't she deserve to know?"

Sam sighed, "Of course. But not yet, the timing isn't right. We'll tell her everything when she's ready,"

Bella, having no other choice, finally agreed, a scowl on her face.

"Good. I want to see her, but I can wait. I have to take this anyway. Excuse me," he turned from the group and returned to his phone.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Well," Emily paused, and he heard her address someone else before she continued, " _Jacob_ is,"

"He woke up?" Sam asked, a little shocked.

Emily chuckled, "Yeah. How's things on your end? You left so fast, everyone's curious as to what's happening,"

"How long has he been awake?"

"Just a couple minutes. He's fine, but it took a lot of convincing to keep him from going anywhere. He seemed eager to leave. Now, please, tell me what's happening. Why did Bella call?" The last question she whispered, as though trying to make sure that only Sam heard it.

"I'll tell you, but not over the phone. Get everyone inside and keep them busy. Are the elders still there?"

"Yes,"

"Good," Sam took a breath as Carlisle quietly informed him that he could go see Vivianne now, "I have to go. I'll be back in an hour or so,"

"Okay, be safe. I love you,"

"I will… love you," he hung up and followed Carlisle through the corridors and down to room 113.

* * *

Vivianne groaned in discomfort, her eyes fluttering open. Her head was pounding, and her body felt stiff. She tried to sit up, but felt a firm hand push her gently back down.

"Wha-?" her head seemed to split in pain as soon as she spoke, and her voice gave a squeak, cutting her word short.

"Not so fast. Try to relax, Miss Jex,"

Blinking through the pain, she focused her gaze on the white clad man, "Where…" her voice was dry and hoarse from disuse, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Please, relax, you're going to pop your stitches,"

"Stitches?!" Her head spun in dizziness and she closed her eyes again, groaning and finally relaxing back into the bed.

"Yes. The doctor will explain. If you promise not to get up, I can call for him,"

Vivianne nodded, feeling exhausted. She waited for what seemed like ages until someone else entered the room. She opened her eyes to see another man dressed in white and behind him, an uncomfortable looking Bella.

"Miss Jex," the doctor addressed her, "How are you feeling,"

"I've been better… what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Bella asked, making her way around the doctor to Vivianne's bedside.

Vivianne shook her head slowly, her brows knitting, "I remember being… somewhere dim. I was talking to someone… but there's huge gaps. Before that, I was at the house talking to you about going out somewhere,"

"Well. Perhaps Miss Swan can help you fill in the blanks later. For my part, you were hit by a car,"

Vivianne's eyes went wide, "What? How? Where? Who hit me?"

"Drunk driver…" Bella answered, ignoring the first several questions.

The doctor held up his hand to keep her from continuing her questions, "You'll recover. For now, there are a few people who want to see you,"

"My mother?" Vivianne turned eagerly to Bella, "Did my mother come?"

Bella, taken aback, shook her head, "Dad called her but…"

Vivianne sighed and clenched her jaw, laying back in bed, "Well then, I don't want to see whoever it is,"

"Vivianne," Bella urged.

"No!" Vivianne glared at her and looked at the doctor, "I get to decide if I want visitors, right?"

"You do," the doctor confirmed, "Alice will be deeply upset to hear it, but I'll tell her you're not yet up to it,"

"Alice? She's here?" Vivianne asked, to which the doctor nodded.

"Excuse me," he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Vivianne bit her lip, still unsure, "I guess… visitors are ok…"

The doctor nodded, a slight smile on his pale face, "Very well. Miss Swan?"

Bella glanced up at him, "I want to stay, if that's alright,"

Again, the doctor nodded and then left. After a few moments of waiting in silence, the door opened again, and Alice rushed in.

"Oh, Vivianne, I'm glad you're okay! Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," Vivianne smiled at her friendliness, and then she narrowed her eyes, trying to recall something, "You were there…"

"I was where?" Alice asked.

"Where ever I was before the accident…"

Alice nodded, "The bowling alley… I'm so sorry, Vivianne. I should've done something," she bit her lip, looking embarrassed like she had said to much. Bella gave her a strange look.

"Done something? What do you mean?" Vivianne asked, "What happened was an accident, you couldn't have known,"

Alice was looking more and more uncomfortable, "Yeah… I suppose you're right," her expression shifted to one of anger, "I hope that driver got what he deserved! Driving around intoxicated…"

Vivianne smiled again, "Thanks, Alice… I hope I didn't cause anyone any trouble,"

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice shook her head, "Of course not. Now, I have to go. Carlisle said only a few minutes and I've already overstayed my time. You're sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure," Vivianne nodded, "Thanks for coming,"

"Of course! I'll see you later. Bye, Bella,"

Alice flounced back out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Awkwardly, Bella cleared her throat, about to speak, when someone opened the door again.

"Sam?" Vivianne asked, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, "Bella called me, and the boys will want to know you're okay,"

"Oh, well, I am okay. At least, I _think_ I'm okay. No one has explained much of anything to me,"

Sam sat down in the chair that was beside the bed, opposite Bella, and cleared his throat, "Well, there's not much that I can tell you… I know you were out with some friends and got hit… did Dr. Cullen tell you the extent of the damage?"

"Cullen?" Vivianne asked, confused, "He's related to the others?"

"In a sense…" Bella answered, staring at her hands.

"Oh… well, no, he didn't. But the nurse told me I had stitches. Did I need surgery?"

Sam nodded, "I think so. The doctor assures me that you'll make a full recovery. I know a few people who will be thrilled to hear that…"

Vivianne blushed, thinking of Jacob specifically, "Um… that's good. I certainly don't feel like I'm recovering…"

"Are you in any pain?" Sam asked.

"A little, but mostly I feel like I can't move… it's almost like I'm not even here, I can't feel a thing past my shoulders," her eyes suddenly filled with panic, "You don't think I'm paralyzed, do you?"

Sam chuckled, "No. I don't think being paralyzed would coincide with a full recovery. If you want, I can get the doctor and you can ask him. I need to head back, anyway…"

"Okay…" Vivianne was disappointed to see him go, "Thanks for coming.

Sam nodded and left the room, leaving Bella and Vivianne alone again.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	17. Outcast

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Guess who doesn't own Twilight. That's right, me/

NEW!

* * *

Jacob was sitting on the edge of his seat, fiddling impatiently with anything he could get his hands on. He had tried to rush out the door as soon as he had woken up, but Emily had insisted that he needed to stay. He was well aware that arguing with her would get him nowhere, so he sat, waiting. Nearly an hour passed before Sam returned.

"Hey!" Emily chirped happily from the kitchen, "Welcome back. Everyone's in the living room,"

She and Sam joined the crowded room. Jacob stood as soon as they entered.

"What's happened?" He demanded.

Sam held up his hands, "Relax, I'll get to it. Sit down,"

Jacob sighed in frustration, but obeyed, still fiddling with his fingers in agitation. The elders and pack members waited impatiently for Sam to begin his explanation.

"Well. First things first, to those who don't know, Jacob imprinted last weekend,"

As predicted, the room erupted into confusion as a mixture of questions and congratulations filled the quiet that had settled over the listeners. Sam called for silence and continued.

"On a girl who has been living with the Swans,"

Billy Black frowned, but said nothing as Sam spoke on.

"Her name is Vivianne. Last night, she went out with Bella and some of the Cullens…"

Again, the room filled with angry shouts and questions. It took much longer for Sam to quiet the noise. Jacob, too, had responded quite negatively to this and was once again on his feet, pacing the room.

"They didn't hurt her… but she was hit by a car…"

"What?!" Jacob tried to break through the crowd to get to the door, but Sam held him back.

"Sit down," he ordered in a growl.

Anger flashed in Jacob's eyes and he shrugged Sam's hand off, but he didn't continue his escape. The others were shocked into silence, rather than another outburst.

"She's fine," Sam continued, "The doctor told me that she had a few broken ribs and a fractured wrist, but that they should heal well. Her left lung had collapsed, but they took care of that too. She should only be in the hospital for a few more days and then she'll go back home,"

Jacob was growing more frustrated by the second, hot displeasure surging through his veins.

"I think, though I'm not positive, that Vivianne's accident had something to do with what happened to Jake,"

Silence reigned in the room for several minutes before anyone spoke.

"How?" Billy asked.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not sure… but you yourself have told old tales and legends involving imprints so strong that the wolf's emotions were linked to his imprint's,"

"Yes, but those were stories, meant to emphasize the strength and power in an imprint, not a list of symptoms. It's supposed to clarify the wolf's desire to protect and care for his imprint,"

"I know… but it's possible that there was more behind those stories than metaphors,"

No one spoke again for a long time, each individual lost in thought. Jacob felt as though he would crawl out of his skin in impatience. Finally, he faced Sam directly.

"I need to see her,"

"Jacob…" Sam warned, "She can't know about any of this, yet,"

"Fine," he growled, "Just let me go see her,"

Begrudgingly, Sam nodded and allowed Jacob to pass. The latter rushed out of the house as soon as he was allowed and clambered into his truck, speeding off so fast that his tires sent up a cloud of dust behind him.

* * *

Vivianne hiccupped, her face streaked with angry tears.

"Miss Swan," the doctor entered the room, his face serious, "I think it's best that you leave now. My patient needs her rest,"

Bella left in a huff. They had been arguing for a half hour. Most of Vivianne's memory had returned and she had confronted Bella for her behavior, demanding to know what she'd done to deserve it. On top of the tension between them, Vivianne was also angry with her mother. She hadn't even called to see if she was okay. Added to that was the stress of the accident and her mild exhaustion, not to mention the growing feeling of aloneness she had been experiencing since she left Berlin.

After Sam left, the doctor came back and explained to her the extent of what had happened to her. He informed her that she would be released in about three days and that he would discuss payments with Charlie when the time came. This had not aided her troubled mindset. Apparently, her numb heaviness was due to a sedative and anesthetic that should have worn off by the time she woke up, but she supposedly regained consciousness sooner than expected.

* * *

She was tossing and turning on the hospital bed, grunting as she struggled to find a comfortable position, when she heard a commotion on the other side of the door.

"Please, sir, visiting hours are over,"

"Get out of the way!"

Vivianne blinked, recognizing Jacob's voice. She stood and made her way to the door, her right arm tucked close to her body. She gently pushed the door open, letting the bright light into the room from the hall. She stood there squinting for a few seconds before her eyes refocused. She could see Jacob trying to push his way through several nurses.

"Jake?" She called.

One of the nurses turned from the task of escorting him out and made her way towards Vivianne.

"Miss Jex, you shouldn't be out of bed! Come, let's get you back…"

"Wait," Vivianne didn't budge, "Let him through,"

The nurses exchanged glances before moving out of the way. Jacob rushed to her, a worried look in his eyes.

"Vivianne…" His voice was quiet, and he seemed to be reeling in the relief that had washed over him. He brought his hand up to her chin, turning her head slowly from side to side to view the extent of the damage. She was covered in bruises and scrapes. She drew away from him, feeling self-conscious and a little guilty for the pained expression on his face.

The nurse sighed impatiently, "She's not fit to be out of bed yet, sir. This could set her back a week,"

Jacob seemed to be struggling with focusing on what she said, but he finally nodded, "Back to bed, c'mon,"

Vivianne allowed him to lead her back into the room, flicking on the lights as she went. She eased herself back into the bed, propping herself upright against the headrest. Jacob had started to pace the room, seemingly full of nervous energy.

"Jacob," Vivianne called softly, trying to catch his attention, to no avail, "Jacob!"

He stopped, his focus snapping to her, "Yes, what?"

She motioned him over with a wave of her hand, a tired and amused expression on her face. He obliged, settling into the chair and scooting closer.

"I'm sorry… I must seem like an insane person, right now," he took several deep breaths.

Vivianne smiled, "Maybe a little, but it's okay. It's a little cute to see you all worked up,"

He met her gaze, "Cute?"

"Sweet, I mean," a light blush rising to her cheeks, "It's nice that you care so much,"

He finally smiled, a small, sad smile that cut gashes into Vivianne's heart, "I'm so glad you're okay…" he brought his hand up to grip her uninjured one.

Her blush darkened, "Yeah… a lot of people seem to feel that way,"

"Meaning?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know…" She swallowed, "Just… so many people visited me today, but… I must have scared them all away,"

He smirked, "It's a part of your charm,"

She smiled at this, "I suppose… how long until my charm affects you?"

"It would take an entire fleet of nurses to drag me from this room. I'm not going anywhere till you want me gone,"

Her smile widened happily, "I see, you're immune,"

"Immune?" He thought for a moment, glancing comically around the room, "Nah. I'm just stubborn,"

She beamed at him, feeling immeasurably lucky to have met him.

* * *

/Please favorite, follow, review/


	18. Corruption

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Did you know that I don't own Twilight? Of course, you did/

NEW!

* * *

The three days had passed in a flash, most of the time spent talking and laughing with Jacob. The day before she was supposed to go home, Jake brought all of the boys in to see Vivianne at once, much to the disapproval of Dr. Cullen. They had spent hours goofing off and telling stories and Vivianne's heart slowly recovered and lifted from its depths. She was glad to see that so many people truly cared about her here, so far from home and feeling so alone. Even Leah had shown up late into the afternoon, offering her uncomfortable support and leaving as soon as possible, but Jacob assured Vivianne that just the fact that Leah had shown up was a big deal.

Charlie didn't appear until it was time to take her home, apologizing repetitively for his absence. He explained that he and Mark were lodged in a tough case that had taken him all over the city and even into Seattle, for a time. Bella hadn't reappeared since their most recent argument.

Now, Charlie and Jacob were accompanying Vivianne out of the hospital. When they reached the counter near the entrance, Charlie was called away to talk fees with one of the receptionists. Jacob stayed beside Vivianne, his arm around her waist. She was only just aware of his fingers fiddling with some loose fibers from her cast.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get out of here?" He had been asking this question several times every day since the beginning. Each time her answer was different, ranging from semi-permanent hibernation to an eager desire for palatable food. Now, however, Vivianne didn't really want to leave.

"I don't know…" she tried, in vain, to hide the sadness in her voice.

Jake's eyes went from surveying the coming and going of nurses, doctors, and patients to locking with Vivianne's, his expression relaxed.

"I hope 'bowling' isn't one of your considerations,"

Vivianne smiled at this, "Not for a long time. I lost my love for it when I realized what the pins go through,"

Jacob burst into surprised laughter, tilting his head back indulgently. When she joined in his infectious laughter, hers was far more subdued as she blushed at the stares they earned from the passing staff. When he had at last calmed down he took a deep breath and returned his gaze to her, moving his hand in circular motions along her back.

"Are you pouting?"

She fidgeted under his scrutinizing gaze, "No…"

He chuckled, ignoring her answer, "Hey, don't think I'm suddenly gonna vanish just because the good doctor says you're free to go. I'm not that easy to get rid of,"

She smiled as she glanced over at Charlie, shuffling her feet, "What do _you_ want to do when we leave?"

"Umm..." His hand settled at her hip as he thought. A bright blush rose to Vivianne's cheeks and she cleared her throat in embarrassment, "Emily's making roast chicken tonight. You ever tried her chicken?"

"No. You forget that I hardly know her,"

He chuckled, "She'd love to have you… once you've settled back home, of course. She'd kill me if I dragged you around before you've rested,"

"Really? You think so?" she looked up at him eagerly.

"Absolutely. If you're up to it," he smiled, his eyes gleaming.

* * *

Vivianne was nearly bouncing in her seat excitedly as Charlie pulled the cruiser out of the hospital parking lot. They had said goodbye to Jacob at the entrance, something that was difficult despite the promise to see him later. They were now on their way back to the house, Vivianne's few belongings settled neatly on her lap.

The drive was silent, Charlie deep in thought about his case and Vivianne concentrating on what to wear to dinner. As soon as they reached the house, she leapt out of the car with a rapid thanks to Charlie and rushed up to the room eagerly, only to stop dead when she saw Bella, sitting on the bed as though she had been waiting for her to arrive. Tensely, Vivianne set her old clothes down on the dresser and smoothed down her blouse meticulously.

"Welcome home," Bella greeted coldly, "No pain, I hope,"

"Thank you. Not much, no," Vivianne's tone matched Bella's.

"You look in a hurry. Leaving already?" Bella's stare was steely and severe.

Vivianne met her gaze with calm resolve and nodded curtly, "Not that it's any of your business, but I do have plans for the evening,"

"Oh? Not some sort of relaxed outing, I take it,"

Vivianne began to sort through her clothes slowly, "And why not? As far as I'm concerned, it's completely casual,"

"Ahh, so there's a boy involved," Bella surmised, nodding as though she should have known.

"Perhaps," Vivianne pulled out a pair of jeans, looked them over, and then returned them to the drawer, "Why are you so curious?"

"I'm just making conversation," Bella replied nonchalantly, "Is that a crime now?"

"No, not at all. Your sudden fascination with my private life is just a little disconcerting,"

Bella sighed, finally letting her falsely polite mask slip, "You shouldn't trust him so readily, you know. There are many things he hasn't told you,"

"Who?" Vivianne did not turn to face her, finally deciding on her clothes.

"You know who," Bella hissed, her patience deflating like a balloon.

Vivianne turned to her with an innocent, inquisitive look, earning another frustrated sigh.

"Wonder boy," Bella's tone was sarcastic and demeaning, but Vivianne smiled regardless.

"Oh. You mean Jacob," her tone was carefree and relaxed, "Of course! There are many things I don't know about him. We only just met the other day, after all,"

"No," Bella said firmly, "I mean, he's not being honest with you,"

"Meaning?"

"Exactly what I said!"

Vivianne scoffed, her irritation beginning to show, "Well, as far as I've noticed he's been nothing _but_ honest. He told me about his dad and a few stories about the other boys. He mentioned his work with motorcycles and his affinity for the woods. Are all of those dishonest? Is his father _not_ in a wheelchair? Are Seth and Leah _not_ related?"

"No, those are true, but…!"

Vivianne interrupted, her eyes blazing as she whipped around again to face her, "Well, how about when he told me about his appetite, or his favorite movie, or the time he nearly died when he was first learning to ride a motorcycle?"

"No, but those…!"

"He also told me that he wouldn't leave until I asked him to while I was at the hospital, and he upheld that promise. He told me that he was happy that I was okay and went out of his way to prove it. He made sure that I was feeling better, and, besides the doctors, was the only one who did! Then again, I hardly know him, so maybe he was lying to me all those times, too,"

Bella was glaring at her, "What I _meant_ was that he's not telling you everything. He's kept things from you that you deserve to know!"

"Well, if you know these things, then aren't you guilty of that, as well?"

"Not if you'll let me tell you,"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	19. Controversy

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I hate to remind you, but I still don't own Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

Jacob was ecstatic. He could hardly wait to see Vivianne again. He had talked to Emily about inviting her and she agreed that it was a great idea, declaring that she would add another piece of chicken to the pan. He had finished all that Sam expected from him during the afternoon and had gathered all of what he needed to make up for the days he had missed at school. With a smile on his face, he dialed the Swan house.

"Hello?" It was Bella's voice that answered on the other end of the line.

"Put Vivianne on," he didn't bother greeting her.

He could hear Bella sigh, "She doesn't want to talk to you,"

"That's ridiculous! Put her on, Bella,"

With another sigh, the phone was passed to another hand.

"Yes?" Vivianne sounded sad again, and a little angry, "What is it?"

"Vivianne, it's Jacob,"

"I know. What do you want?"

Jacob blinked in surprise, "Something wrong?"

"I'm very busy…" he could hear her voice tremble.

"Vivianne, please, tell me what's wrong,"

She took in a sharp breath, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just short on time. I have somewhere to be,"

Silence reigned between them for several seconds as Jacob digested the information, realizing what she meant.

"I see… and our dinner plans?" anger bubbled up inside him.

"I've… changed my mind," she whispered.

He twitched, his stomach curling, "Fine,"

"Is that all?" she asked.

"I guess it is,"

"Well, thanks for calling," with that, she hung up on him without waiting for a response.

Dazed, Jacob put the phone back on the wall and stood there in angry silence for several seconds.

"Jacob?" Emily called, poking her head around the corner, "Is she coming?"

He glanced at her, suddenly drawn from his thoughts, "I don't think so… but don't put away that chicken yet," he then turned and left the house.

* * *

Vivianne turned to Bella after she hung up, "I hope you're happy,"

"Of course, I'm not! I care about both of you, I hate that this is how it has to be,"

"Sure. Now if you're done lecturing me, I'm going for a walk," Vivianne slammed the door behind her and marched into the woods, her fists clenched in her anger.

She felt as though Bella had led her astray, that she had overreacted and been harsh to Jake without cause but considering that she had known Bella a bit longer, it was wiser to trust her over him. Shaking her head to free herself of her thoughts, she pressed on into the woods, her right arm clutched close. Pausing to catch her breath, she leaned against a tree, but stood straight up again when she heard a twig crack somewhere in front of her.

"Hello?" She called, trying to peer through the thick trees.

"I told you I don't scare easy," Jacob's voice reached her ears just before he stepped into view.

She clenched her jaw, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeking an explanation. Do I not deserve one?" He was speaking with a coldness he had never addressed her with.

"My reasons are my own," she answered, making to turn from him and walk back to the house.

"Vivianne," he grabbed her uninjured arm and turned her forcefully back towards him. Their chests collided, and an odd sort of spark struck up between them. His face drew dangerously close to hers, causing her to immediately turn red.

"I was looking forward to dinner…" he whispered, "Please, tell me what changed your mind,"

"I…" she found herself feeling deeply distracted by his closeness, "Bella told me a few things that… you had failed to mention,"

His eyes narrowed, "Like what, exactly?"

"She mentioned…" Vivianne interrupted herself to pull forcefully free from his grip, "A habit of yours. That you like to make empty promises, breaking them when it's most convenient for you,"

" _That's_ what she told you?" he sounded shocked and a little relieved.

"Why?" Vivianne folded her arms, "Is there more? Like maybe how you decided to treat her when the two of you were an item?"

To this, Jacob nearly laughed gleefully, "Are you _serious?_ That's it?"

Vivianne's cheeks flushed in agitation, "What?! Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not…" he was beginning to lose control of his relieved laughter and he cleared his throat, sobering, when he saw her hurt expression, "I'm not, I promise," his eyes shone in amusement as he pulled her close again, his contact far friendlier this time, "Bella and I were _not_ together. I mean, I admit, I thought we were for a time, but she played me,"

Too confused by this new revelation, Vivianne did not struggle against his grasp, "She played you?"

"Like a violin," Jake replied frankly, "Her boyfriend had skipped town unexpectedly and she was lonely. As soon as he came back, she couldn't get away fast enough," his hand began to tug absentmindedly at her cast, again, as though he couldn't stand the thought of it being on her.

Vivianne struggled internally for several minutes of silence while she thought. She desperately wanted to believe him, but Bella had mentioned that he would probably deny everything. She didn't know what to believe anymore, but she did know one thing, she hated being angry with him and would much rather ignore this seemingly insignificant detail. She finally met his kind gaze.

"Did she just… play me?" her voice rose in pitch slightly, for his currently unoccupied hand had found something to do. It had worked its way, beginning at her stomach, slowly around her waist to her lower back, and then made an equally tantalizing return along the same path. Vivianne's blush returned again.

Jacob, hardly aware of his actions or of the effects that they had on her, let his forehead fall gently against hers, "Yeah… sorry. I'm not really sure what's gotten into her lately,"

It was as though time had stopped as they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Vivianne found that she was drowning in his eyes, so dark they were like pools of ink, glistening happily as he met her gaze with a calmness she couldn't muster. His hand had stopped at her lower back, the other travelling down to join it.

Vivianne was only just aware of her left hand climbing slowly up his arm entirely of its own volition, her right arm limp at her side. His bicep contracted under her touch and his arms slid farther around her body, pressing her more firmly to him and drawing her upwards, her back arching. His gaze held a different expression, his smile fading.

The sky erupted in violet and red and a strong breeze swept through the forest, the trees bowing in its wake. Distracted by the sudden change, Vivianne broke eye contact and glanced around, startled. One of Jake's hands left her, and she expected him to take a step back, she herself quite ready to regain her breath and slow her rapid heartbeat. Instead, she felt his fingers graze her jaw, directing her gaze back to him.

"Come to dinner…" he whispered, pressing his forehead again to hers, as though he missed the contact.

"I… I don't know…" Vivianne's voice was rough, and she cleared her throat, embarrassed, "I don't like being played… it's humiliating… I want to be able to trust both of you… but you're telling me such different things…"

He closed his eyes and let out a long, slow sigh. Vivianne shivered against the heat of his breath on her face. When he opened his eyes again, the hypnotized glaze had vanished, and his gaze held hers with an intensity that made her want to look away.

"Vivianne, I care about you… but there are a lot of things I can't tell you yet and that's something that Bella is going to continue to use against me until she gets what she wants…"

"Which is?"

He sighed again, his free hand brushing a stray, black lock behind her ear, "I don't know yet. I don't think I want to know… but I promise you, as soon as I can, I'll tell you everything… if you're willing to wait,"

She hesitated, still unconvinced. Her eyes darted around them as the thought, but she didn't move away from him.

"You're not an instrument to me, Vivianne… or a toy… I won't play you," he whispered, his fingers trailing around her ear and along her jawline, "Come to dinner…"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	20. Nonunion

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I don't even know how to explain this differently, but… I do not own Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

Vivianne sighed as she stared at the ceiling, messaging her temples in order to calm herself. She was in her shared bedroom, sprawled on the bed. Her dinner with Jacob and the others had not gone well. Through almost the entire meal, there was a tense, awkward silence, which only ended when Leah asked where she was from. The conversation, at first, had been light, as Vivianne only focused on her upbringing and her childhood stories. Things took a turn for the worse when she mentioned her plans to return. The room had reached a stiff silence again and Jacob didn't look very happy. Then again, no one really seemed very pleased that she didn't plan to stay in Forks for very long. It had been about two weeks, and Vivianne hadn't seen or heard from Jacob since. Currently, she was taking a break from searching the house for her phone, which she hadn't seen for some time now. So long, in fact, that she couldn't remember the last time she had seen it.

"Well, it's not… woah, what happened?" Bella walked in but stopped in her tracks when she saw the state of her room.

Vivianne sat up, ignoring her question, "I can't find it either… I can't even remember where I left it,"

"Well…" Bella made her way carefully through the haphazard piles of clothes and books and sat down on the bed, "When do you think you last had it?"

Vivianne shook her head, "I don't know…"

"Did you have it with you when you went to Sam's?"

"I don't know!" Vivianne stood restlessly from the bed and began to dig half-heartedly through one of the piles, "I don't know, I don't know!"

"Okay, calm down,"

"I can't calm down! How am I going to talk to my mom? How will she be able to tell me when I can go home? She hasn't called you guys, has she?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so… let me try calling you again,"

Vivianne sighed, "Fine…" she stopped her searching and waited as Bella dialed the number. Almost immediately it went to voicemail, "I guess it died… How will I find it now?" and with that, she went on searching.

"Anne," Bella slid down beside her, brushing against her right arm. Vivianne flinched and pulled it close to her chest, shooting an irritated glare at her roommate.

"Sorry… Vivianne, we'll find it eventually, okay? And if not, dad can probably get you a new one and we can transfer the information,"

Vivianne sighed, "I know, but… I'm usually so careful about it… I can't believe I _lost_ it!"

"It's understandable. You were in the hospital only a couple weeks ago with _amnesia_! It makes sense that there's still some sort of lasting effect,"

"I guess…"

The house phone suddenly rang, and the girls heard Charlie answer it downstairs. After a few seconds, he called up the stairs,

"It's for you, Vivianne!"

She leapt up from the floor and took the stairs two at a time, nearly tumbling down them. She managed to catch herself, gripping instinctively at the rail with her right hand. Wincing and grumbling, she took the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she greeted, hoping to hear her mother's voice.

"Vivianne? It's Alice,"

Vivianne tried hard to keep the disappointment from her voice, "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you have any plans tonight… I know you're still working on catching up with school and recovering, but I think it would be fun if we did something,"

"I'm free. What did you have in mind?" Vivianne was hardly listening, her focus on the throbbing pain in her arm.

Alice's bubbling laughter sounded on the other end, "I hadn't really gotten to that part, I didn't know if you'd say yes…"

"Well, I'm up for anything… except bowling… if you figure something out, just come get me,"

"Sure! I'll be there in an hour or so,"

"Kay. Talk to you then…" Vivianne set the phone back on the wall and then went to the fridge to get something to drink, passing a troubled looking Charlie on her way.

"Your arm bothering you?" he asked.

"Only because I tried to use it…" she struggled for a couple seconds with her soda before handing it to the waiting Charlie, who popped the cap with ease, "I hate being this dependent…"

"It'll pass. You find that phone of yours?"

She shook her head and took a sip of her drink, "I'm beginning to believe I never will. Alice invited me out tonight, just so you know. I'm not sure where we're going yet,"

Charlie nodded, "Good. You've been cooped up in this house too long. Where'd Jake disappear to?"

"I don't know… I think I made him mad, to be honest. I guess he hadn't realized that I don't want to stay here,"

He nodded again, "That'll pass too," he smiled kindly, which Vivianne returned.

"Well, I need to go clean up before I leave, or Bella will kill me,"

* * *

Emily nearly dropped her newly washed plates to kitchen floor, giving a startled gasp in response to her husband's sudden entrance.

"Sorry," he chuckled at her accusing expression, "Need any help?"

"No, I'm about finished. The patrol is already over?" she asked, placing her glassware safely into the open cabinet.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Not much out there tonight. We still have that unusual trail, but it's gone stale by now, so whoever, or whatever, hasn't come back,"

"Have you spoken to _them_ about it?"

"Not yet…" Sam's voice was tense, "I don't want to go out of my way over nothing, plus we have other things to worry about,"

Emily turned and began to scrub one of the counters, "Well, if you think that's best… speaking of those other things… where is he?"

"I'm having him run the nightly patrols with Jared. He's tried to sneak away more than a few times,"

Emily sighed, her smooth motions slowing to an impassive swiping, "Are you sure this is how it has to be? I'm sure it must be painful for both of them…"

"I know… but the nature of imprinting isn't selfish… he's willing to put her wishes before his own… with some _encouragement_ ,"

"How do we know that she doesn't want to see him, though?" Emily turned to face him, her eyes ablaze, "Imprinting doesn't only affect the man. I, too, was drawn by the ancestors,"

With swift movement, he pulled her into his arms, burrowing into her hair, "I know… which is why we have to wait. If we let Jacob try to go after her, he'll chase her away. She has to come to the realization that this is her only option… and she has to reach that conclusion on her own. You weren't the easiest to convince either, you know,"

"I know…" her voice was muffled by his bare shoulder, "I just… I feel like we're making a mistake… pushing them apart…"

"I know… things will work out, I'm sure of it," he pulled back slightly to smile down at her, "It did for me at least…"

A smile finally curved her worried mouth and she shook her head at him, "Oh, stop distracting me! I still have work to do!" she drew away from him and pointed to the door, "Out! Go on,"

Sam chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek before allowing his now flustered wife to shoo him back out into the yard.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	21. Negligence

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you understand by now that I own almost nothing. I don't own Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

Alice's car was humming smoothly as they made their way through the sparse traffic, heading to the other side of the city.

"So, where are we going?" Vivianne broke the awkward silence that had been reigning between them since they left the Swan's house.

Alice did not look away from the road, looking very tense, "Well… I'm not sure if you'll end up liking it… we can go somewhere else if you're not into it,"

"Well, I can't decide if you won't tell me what it is,"

She laughed nervously at this, "Well, there's this museum…"

"I like museums. What kind is it?"

"Kind?" Alice asked, as though she hadn't expected that question.

"Yeah, kind. Like, is it a traditional museum, a history museum, pop culture…?"

"Oh. Traditional, mostly. I mean, there's a history section all about the town, but so little has happened here that it's not very big. The rest is just art pieces,"

"Cool… You know, you don't have to be so worried about what I think,"

"I know…" Alice cleared her throat, "It's just… I don't know,"

The conversation ended with that, and they returned to a silence that was as equally uncomfortable as the last. Vivianne took the opportunity to observe her companion for the afternoon. She had pixie cut dark hair and those metallic, copper eyes that seemed to be what united the Cullens. She was as pale as the others, without mottling or spot, only clean, ivory, almost luminescent skin. Over her slender fingers she wore the black gloves that Vivianne had never seen her without. She stopped her observation as they pulled into the parking lot of the museum.

* * *

"I think I know," Vivianne spoke suddenly as they walked away from the front desk and began to peruse the first paintings.

"Sorry?" Alice asked, looking away from a canvas that had only a single cube painted onto it in a shade of paint so close to white that it was as though it were blank.

"I know why you worry so much," Vivianne elaborated, gazing at someone's take on a creature from Greek mythology, "Are all of these local?" She called to the woman at the desk.

The woman only nodded, and Vivianne seemed satisfied. Alice was still slightly confused.

"You mean, about inviting you out? Bringing you here?"

Vivianne nodded, moving on to the next piece.

"Well… I sort of do too, I guess…" Alice seemed uncomfortable, like she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about this, but continued anyway, "For most people, I'm usually pretty good at figuring out how they'll react to things,"

"But you hardly know me. Of course, you wouldn't have figured me out yet," Vivianne seemed captivated by a detailed painting of a foggy forest at sunset, "Remind me to ask about this one…"

"Sure…" Alice followed her gaze, not feeling particularly interested in the art, "Usually, though, I figure people out pretty fast… for instance, when I first met Bella, I knew we'd get along. Right away,"

"Bella's only skin deep," Vivianne answered, and then clapped a hand over her mouth, "Sorry… I didn't mean that…" she finally turned her eyes away from the displays, a guilty expression on her face.

Alice, feeling out of place, did not know how to respond, "Um… it's fine… I suppose she can be a little difficult sometimes. Are you two not getting along?"

"No, that's not it… I mean, there's some distance between us, sure, but… What I was trying to say is that she's consistent… predictable… most people are," she turned back to the wall.

Alice nodded, "I suppose…"

They continued to explore the museum at a painfully slow rate, Vivianne thoroughly enjoying herself. When Alice spoke again, it was only due to her curiosity and boredom.

"I was surprised you were free,"

"Mhm?" Vivianne hummed, peering at what looked like a dried and molding coffee stain.

"I thought for sure you already had plans with the Quileute boy…"

"The what?" Vivianne asked, glancing at her in confusion.

"Jacob, I think his name is,"

"Oh," Vivianne gave a dry laugh, "Haven't heard from him in a while, actually,"

"Strange. You're obviously very important to him… I was sure the two of you would be together, by now," Alice was watching her reactions very carefully, trying to learn what she could.

Vivianne stiffened and took on an indifferent expression, "Our relationship is just casual. He and I are friends, that's all,"

Alice arched a smooth eyebrow, "Does he know that?"

"Nothing to the contrary has been suggested… why?"

"Oh, no reason…" Alice sang, pretending to now be completely absorbed in a splattering of oranges and blues.

"Alice, what?" Vivianne asked in frustration.

"Well…" Alice paused, relishing in Vivianne's stewing curiosity, "He did rush to the hospital as soon as he found out you were there… despite having only just woken up from an unexplainable and sudden loss of consciousness…"

Vivianne's eyes went wide, "He passed out? Why?"

"Tut tut, weren't you listening? Unexplainable," Alice wagged her finger under Vivianne's nose, a falsely reprimanding tone to her voice.

Vivianne growled in frustration and folded her arms, "He should've told me…"

"Well, I'm sure he would have, eventually…"

"What else?" Vivianne demanded, intending to learn as much as she could about what Jake wasn't telling her.

"Hmm…" Alice tapped her chin exaggeratively, "I'm sure there's much more, but I hardly know him. Why haven't you heard from him, do you think?"

She sighed, "I think I made him mad, to be honest…"

"Did you ask him?"

"Well, no… but he hasn't even called me since then,"

Alice's eyes lit up teasingly, "And you're too old school to call him? This isn't the 1950s you know,"

Vivianne shuffled her feet, "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"I suppose that's a possibility… but what was it you said? 'You shouldn't worry about…'"

"'What other people think'…" Vivianne sighed, smiling ironically, "I'll think about it, okay? Let's go check out the history section,"

Giggling mischievously, Alice hooked her arm with Vivianne's left and steered her to the back of the building.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	22. Exhibition

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I um… I don't _own_ Twilight, okay?/

NEW!

* * *

The display glass was beginning to fog under Vivianne's breath, her face and hands pressed up against a specific exhibit in the history section of the museum. Alice looked indifferent and slightly uncomfortable, as though she hadn't expected the museum to have information like this. There were several old books that were on stands to be read by visitors, including many personal diaries and some population ledgers from decades ago. On the walls were antique weapons and clothing. At the other end of the small room was a counter at which a man stood, watching the two girls.

"Quileute…" Vivianne whispered, the fog spreading in response to her voice. She moved farther up so she could see past the condensation.

"Sorry?" Alice whispered, clearly uncomfortable.

"That's what you called Jake earlier… Quileute…" Vivianne used her sleeve to clear the glass, "What does it mean by 'reservation'?"

"Um…" Alice shuffled her feet, "Vivianne, I don't think…"

"Can I help you ladies?" the man at the counter asked, interrupting Alice.

Vivianne shot upright, feeling embarrassed, "Sorry… I hadn't realized anyone else was here,"

He smiled kindly at her, glancing distrustfully at Alice, "That's alright. What can I do for you?"

"Well…" Vivianne approached the counter, Alice lingering behind, "I don't really understand any of this… but it's all very fascinating…" she paused, still a little ashamed, "What is a um-… an 'Indian Reservation'?"

"Ah," the man nodded, an amused gleam in his eyes, "How much have you learned about American history?"

"Not much… I just came to America recently, and my previous studies were highly concentrated and geared towards a career path that suited me. We didn't spend much time in any History,"

"Where are you from, Miss?"

"Germany… I was born there, but my mother lived here before she married my dad,"

The man's eyes took on a strange glow, akin to recognition, "I see… well. Why don't we start here?"

He walked her through the majority of the room, explaining the exhibits one by one and answering any questions she had. Alice had migrated to the doorway, looking incredibly restless and nervous. Vivianne was still a little confused by the end of his little tour, but she had learned a great deal. They stopped just short of what she had been looking at earlier.

"What about this?" She pointed at the glass. Alice looked like she would bolt at any moment, shifting her weight from foot to foot like a nervous colt.

Inside the display, on a velvet cushion, sat a string of milky white beads braided with a pair of crimson ribbons. There was a description card taped to the inside of the glass, listing its contents and then offering a brief, albeit confusing, explanation. It read: _In remembrance of The Third Wife of the chief, Taha Aki, of the Quileute Tribe and the One she helped destroy._ The top of the card was embroidered with the words 'For the People of The Quileute Indian Reservation'.

"This," the man chuckled quietly to himself, "I'm not surprised that you're drawn to this. This was donated by a woman I once knew, though she no longer lives here. I had told her one of the Tribe's legends and she was deeply moved by it. A week before she left, she sent me this necklace she had made herself along with the card and a letter,"

"It's not a part of the exhibit?" Vivianne asked.

The man shook his head, "Not originally, no. My friend meant it as a gift to my people, but I felt it served a better purpose on display. Not many people visit this part of the museum anymore, though. I'm afraid it doesn't gather much attention any longer. Only dust. Nikki never meant for that…"

Vivianne blinked in surprise, "Your friend? Her name was Nikki?"

"Mhm," he nodded, taking his keys from his belt and unlocking the display, "The letter she wrote me said this…" he opened the lid, "' _To Quil, the third, if it's asked. My instructor and mentor. The man who helped me realize my fate, and the destiny of my yet unborn child. I made this, inspired by your story of The Third Wife. No one tells it like you do. When my daughter returns, it is hers, for undoubtedly, I shall have a daughter. I will teach her nothing of this, I wouldn't want to rob you of that privilege. She will not understand at first, and she may never understand completely, but she will not return to me once she has met_ him _. Guide her, if only slightly, or from a distance. Your ever grateful, almost daughter… Nicole_ ," as he spoke, he gently lifted the jewelry and held it out to Vivianne.

Her jaw fell open and Alice shifted in the background, nearly forgotten by those she was observing. When Vivianne still failed to speak or move, the man gave her another kind smile.

"I'm glad she finally decided on a name. Vivianne, is it?"

Alice, at last, stepped forward, "You were not supposed to say anything…" she hissed.

"And you are not welcome here," his eyes grew cold and angry when he met her challenging gaze.

Suddenly thrown from her shock, Vivianne spoke, "'Shall not… return to me'? Who are you?"

"My name is Quil Ateara… er, the third,"

"This isn't…" Vivianne shook her head, anger growing inside her, "This isn't funny. How dare you say such things!" she then turned, disregarding the necklace he offered her, and stomped out, leaving Alice to follow behind her.

* * *

Quil sighed and returned the lid to the display case. As he returned to his counter, the pearls and ribbons still in his hand, he began to speak softly to himself.

"' _P.S. I hope she's as difficult to get along with as you are'_. She's worse, I think, Nikki,"

He then opened a drawer of the counter, pulled out a very old box, and set the necklace gently inside of it. Beside it he placed an envelope with a broken seal. Along the back of the envelope he could just make out the curly scrawl of the girl he'd taken in, years ago, and raised as his own.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	23. Exposition

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: I hope you guys know this already… I don't own Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

"See ya, Quil!" the dark-haired girl pranced out of the small house, swinging her purse over her shoulder as she went.

"Hey, wait a mi…" Quil was cut off by the door slamming, "nute…" he heaved a sigh, shaking his head.

Her hips swung as she walked, her slender legs accentuated by her skinny jeans. The shirt she wore dipped low over her collar and was tied up at her waist, showing her smooth, olive-toned stomach. Heads turned as she passed, girls scowling and boys drooling, but they all knew very well that she was claimed. She shot a wink at a boy who whistled at her from across the street, and then waved when she recognized Billy Black and Charlie Swan. Billy jogged over to meet her, leaving Charlie to wait awkwardly at the door of the restaurant they were heading towards.

"Hey!" she greeted him with a hug, "You two taking the girls out?"

Billy nodded, "And you're going to meet _him_ , I'm guessing,"

"Maybe," she smiled secretively and then turned on her heel, "Have fun!"

She continued her exaggerated walk, leaving Billy to stare after her in half amusement, and half adoration. She turned the corner, leaving many broken men standing dazed in her wake. As she continued to walk along an empty street, goosebumps broke out along her arms as the sensation of being watched crawled over her skin. She shivered and quickened her pace, only to screech in shock when a warm hand grabbed her by the arm and another wrapped around her mouth to silence her. She was letting out a continuous, angry, muffled scream as she was yanked backwards into a shaded alley. Her captor was smirking down at her, his violet eyes glinting in amusement. She glared back at him and pushed his hand away.

"Sebastian, you scared me!" she hissed.

He chuckled a deep, thundering laugh and pulled her to him, "You're cute when you're mad," his voice was thickly accented, but his English was confident and unbroken.

"No, let me go. You don't deserve any loving from me for what you just did," she struggled halfheartedly to get out of his grasp. His arms only tightened around her, pushing her up and against him.

He rapidly closed the distance between them, stopping mere inches from her lips and hovering above them with a tantalizing grin, "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

"N-no…" her voice was soft, and her gaze was drifting.

He chuckled again, the vibrations from his chest rolling and crashing against her. She shivered delightedly, still pouting.

"You know… when you lie, you're chin trembles," he brought his hand up and let his index finger glide along her jaw.

She was grumbling under her breath now and her previously still hands closed around the collar of his shirt. She tugged at him, trying to pull him down, but he didn't budge, still staring mockingly into her grey eyes.

"Sebastian," she whined, standing on her tip-toes.

He smiled triumphantly before allowing her to pull him down to her, his lips crashing into hers with as much desire as she felt. His other hand returned to her lower back, pushing her up. When he drew back again, she was panting. He eagerly burrowed into her neck and inhaled deeply.

"You're too good for me…" he whispered, planting light kisses on her jawline.

She giggled at this, "I know,"

He sighed, burrowing deeper, nearly lifting her off the ground, "Nicole… come away with me…"

"Where?" she asked, snuggling against him to make the most of his warmth.

"Anywhere… see the world with me," his lips grazed her collarbone and she shivered. He drew away again, devouring her with his eyes, "You must be freezing, dressed like that…"

"Not really," she pushed against him, contrary to her claim.

He smiled, his hands travelling around to her stomach to push her back slightly, away from him, "Prove it,"

She gasped at his touch and then squealed and pushed herself back up against him, "Okay okay! A little,"

He laughed heartily and wrapped his arms back around her, holding her flat against him. He sighed happily, "I'm serious, you know…"

"I know…" she sounded a little sad, "but to leave…"

"I can wait, Nikki… I would wait a hundred years to be with you,"

She hummed quietly, and a smile stretched across her face, "Maybe you're the one that's too good…"

His arms tightened around her and she giggled, wriggling and worming closer to him. They stood there in silence for some time, wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying one another's company. As time passed and Nicole slowly warmed, they began to talk again. The had been making plans to leave Washington together, travel the world, move to his home town, but it was only talk and they both knew better. The sun was westering now, and the air grew colder.

"You should go home…" Sebastian whispered, his eyes drooping lazily.

She grumbled, half asleep, "Not yet…"

He mumbled incoherently, leaning heavily against the wall behind him. He sighed and pressed his face into her shoulder, yawning at he did.

"Don't fall asleep," she ordered groggily, "I can't hold you up,"

"It's not my fault you're comfortable," he muttered, his hand playing slowly through her hair.

She giggled almost drunkenly, "Yes, it is,"

He, too, began to chuckle in tired amusement, "How?"

"I don't know," she was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he laughed along with her.

"I don't know…" she pulled away to gaze into his eyes, "I guess I'm just happy,"

He smiled down at her, "Me too…"

She snuggled back into him and he returned to resting his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel her heart stirring, and a bubbling rush filled her veins, she squirmed a little, unprepared for the sudden sensation.

"Sebastian?" she whispered, her voice shaky and unsure.

"Hmm?" he was barely awake, his head heavy and his eyes closed.

She hesitated, chewing on her lip nervously, "I love you,"

She could hear his sudden intake of breath, wondering if he was surprised or angry. She waited, nervous and impatient, worried that this small phrase would push him away from her. He drew away and her worst fear was realized, she gripped desperately to him and buried her face in his chest.

His arms moved up to grasp her shoulders and he pushed her back, his eyes delving deep into hers when she finally looked up at him. He stared at her for several moments of silence, as though searching her for something, and then he finally spoke.

"I love you too, Nicole,"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	24. Prognosis

/AN: Please enjoy this newly updated chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own Twilight/

NEW!

* * *

"Well?" Quil asked, his arms crossed impatiently.

The doctor smiled kindly at him, "How long as she been like this?"

They glanced at Nicole, who was sitting on the hospital bed and clutching her stomach, looking pale and a little green.

"Almost a week," Quil replied, "We thought it was the stomach flu, but it should've at least slowed down by now,"

The doctor nodded, scrawling rapidly as Quil spoke, "Four-to-six days?"

Quil nodded, but from the bed Nikki groaned, "Ten…"

"Ten?" Quil demanded, turning to her in shock, "You just told me on Monday, are you telling me that this has been happening since…"

"Mr. Ateara, please," the doctor interrupted, "Ten days…" he crossed something out and then continued writing, "Has the severity changed at all since it started?"

She shook her head and grimaced, tucking her knees up to her chest, "Not unless it's getting worse…"

The doctor laughed in understanding, "Doubtful. I need to go run a few tests, the nurse will be in here in a few moments,"

He left the two of them alone in the room, closing the door behind him. Quil turned again to his charge, anger and worry mixing in his dark eyes.

"Ten days?" his voice was cold as steel.

She sighed, "It's not a big deal,"

"Nikki, it is! You need to tell me these things as soon as they happen. Or at least fill me in completely before I take you to the hospital! What if you were unconscious and couldn't have corrected me?"

"I've never heard of a flu causing sudden and inexplicable loss of consciousness," she replied, her tone dry and disinterested.

Quil sighed, exasperated, "Why do you have to make a struggle out of everything?"

"You're the one who's being difficult!" she shot back, glaring at him from behind her knees.

"This is ridiculous! I took you in, raised you, and you repay me by running around town in scandalous clothes, staying out to all hours, spending time with delinquents in who knows where…"

She interrupted, tears burning and streaking down her cheeks, "Sebastian is not a delinquent!"

He paused and narrowed his eyes, "Now there you're right, for once. Sebastian Jex is no delinquent. He's a madman and a runaway. A criminal. Wanted by his hometown and unwanted here. A thief by all rights and a dangerous young man,"

"He is _not_!" she hiccupped, "He's done nothing wrong and done nothing to you! He's never stolen a single thing…"

"He stole your heart from me," Quil growled back, his tone severe, "and you'd sooner see me buried then return it,"

Nicole blinked in shock, a stinging guilt pulsing through her blood and worsening her headache. She choked on a sob and hid pitifully behind her knees. As if on que, the nurse entered.

"Mr. Ateara?" she asked, "Dr. Cullen wishes to speak with you,"

Quil nodded and, with one last glance at Nicole, followed the nurse into the hall where the doctor stood waiting, a grave expression on his pale face.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Quil asked after he had closed the door to the room.

The doctor sighed, looking unsure of where to start, "Problem? No. Everything that she's going through is normal…"

"You mean to tell me it's normal for her to be sick for ten days?"

"Yes. In fact, I expect it to continue for at least another week before it slows down, if everything is running smoothly,"

"What?" Quil's voice rose in volume and the doctor looked exceedingly hesitant.

"She is under 18?"

"Yes,"

The doctor sighed again, as though he had made a decision, and then met Quil's gaze calmly, "She's pregnant,"

Quil's jaw dropped and his breathing stopped. It took him several moments to regain his composure as panic flooded his mind.

"What?" he finally stammered, "How?" when the doctor raised his eyebrow in amusement Quil shook his head, "Don't answer that…"

He then turned, intending to demand some answers from Nicole.

"Mr. Ateara," the doctor stopped him with only the tenseness of his voice, "It's very important that she not be put under undue stress,"

Quil struggled internally for a few seconds of silence, finally resigning to drop the issue for now, "She needs to know, at least,"

"Of course," the doctor agreed, "You can tell her, if you like,"

Quil nodded and continued his halted journey, closing the door to the room behind him.

* * *

The drive home was silent and tense, as Nicole was still reeling in the new information she had been provided with and Quil was still seething. When he pulled into the driveway and pulled the key from the ignition, he turned to her.

"You are not to see him," his tone was firm.

"But…" she struggled to find her words, "He deserves to know. It's his…"

"I know very well whose it is," Quil interrupted, his anger dripping from his words.

She winced and closed her mouth, looking away from him. He sighed and brought his rage back under control.

"He will do nothing for you, Nicole… he has used you, that's all…"

Her head snapped around and she glared at him, angry tears now pooling in her eyes, "I love him! And he loves me!" she then slid out of the car and rushed to her room, slamming every door along the way.

* * *

A tapping on the window brought Nikki out of the book she was reading, and she quickly rushed over to pull it open. As soon as he was inside the room, Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around her, pinning her to his chest to muffle the sobs that had begun as soon as she'd seen him.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" his hand was rubbing slow circles on her back. When she only shook her head, and her crying grew worse, he led her to the bed and sat her down next to him, "Breath, sweet…"

"I'm sorry," she gasped, wiping her tears away roughly and shaking her head to try and calm down, "I…"

His hand didn't leave her back, still running comforting circles. He was focused entirely on her, his eyes gentle and concerned, "Did you have another fight with him?"

She nodded, and then shook her head, and then began to cry again. He pulled her close again and began to rock back and forth. He felt helpless. Slowly, her breathing steadied and she pulled her now tear stained face away from his shoulder to look up at him.

"I have to tell you something…" she hiccupped.

He took a deep breath, gaining control of the panic that immediately flooded him, "Tell me…"

"I…" she paused and took a shaky breath, "I'm pregnant,"

Instantaneously, relief and joy replaced his fear and he let out the breath he'd been holding. His arms tightened around her again. Joyously his lips captured hers before he moved away.

"Why are you upset? That's great news,"

She shook her head, relieved that he wasn't angry, but still trembling. When she spoke, her voice was barely audible, "I'm afraid…"

He tilted his head, silently encouraging her to continue.

"I'm not ready to be a mom… I wanted to be married first… I wanted my own house, I wanted to reconcile with Quil, I wanted to have savings, a college education! What if this kid is just like me?"

"What do you mean? You're perfect," his hand was beginning its course around her back again.

"I'm not! I'm only perfect for you… I'm horrible to everyone else… If it's a boy, then what sort of example am I setting for the type of girl he should look for?"

"Well, what if it's a girl?" he asked, intending to calm her.

Her eyes only widened, and her face grew paler, "I don't want my daughter to be like this! I want her to be chaste, responsible, decent, modest. I don't want her to get pregnant before she graduates high school, for Pete's sake!"

Sebastian could not help the amused chuckle that erupted from his throat.

"It's not funny, I'm serious!" she pushed away from him and began to pace the room.

He cleared his throat, sobering with difficulty, "No, not funny,"

"And what about you?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at him, "Are you ready to be a father? Aren't you afraid?"

He smiled at her before standing to join her in the middle of the room, "Of course I'm afraid, but it's not like we can wait until we _are_ ready, so it's better to _get_ ready now," his arms returned to their place around her waist.

"How?" she asked, feeling lost and alone, "How can we get ready? How are you so calm, if you're afraid?"

"Well, first you can take a deep breath and stop stressing,"

"But…"

"No buts," he interrupted, "Deep breath,"

She obeyed, closing her eyes to take several, calming breaths. When she opened her eyes again, he was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm calm," he started, "because I have you. I wouldn't be able to do this alone… but with you, I know I can do anything,"

Finally, she smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm not changing any diapers, though," he whispered.

She drew away, laughing, "Oh, yes you are,"

He laughed too and pressed his forehead into hers, "Okay… one,"

She giggled, "We'll talk about it,"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	25. Provocation

/AN: Hey guys, this is my first non-generic author's note in a WHILE. Great news. I've updated this whole story, so all of you get to go through and read it again. I promise it's not gonna be boring like reading the same thing twice. I changed a lot of stuff. The first few chapters are similar to how they were before, but around chapter nine or so things starts to get really different. If you ignore this note and just read this chapter, you're not gonna know what's going on or why the main character's name suddenly changed. Please, I beg of you. Go back and read chapters 1-24 again before reading this chapter, otherwise you're going to be thoroughly confused. If you have any questions, PM me and I will get back to you with some sort of answer/

/DISCLAIMER: You know it by now: I don't own Twilight… bla bla bla/

* * *

Vivianne was fuming. She was working over and again in her head all that had taken place since she first arrived in Forks, Washington, and she was now certain that the entire town was conspiring against her. Alice remained silent, keeping her attention nervously on the road. She seemed eager to get Anne home and as quickly as possible. They turned a corner, and were nearing the Swan home, when she made up her mind.

"Stop the car," she ordered, unbuckling.

Alice did not change her speed and glanced over at her in concern, "Why?"

"Stop the car!"

When Alice still did not stop, Vivianne forced the door open, and would've tumbled onto the pavement, if Alice hadn't slammed on the breaks. Both were gasping in shock when Anne climbed out of the car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alice called after her, "We need to get you home, and now,"

Vivianne shook her head, "I'm tired of being toyed with! I'm done with all of this," she turned and dashed into the woods before Alice could respond.

Staring after her in dismay, Alice reached over and pulled the passenger door closed before speeding off towards the Swan's house, finally knowing exactly what she needed to do. She couldn't understand what it was about Vivianne that disabled her foresight, but she did know that she needed to send someone after her.

* * *

Vivianne marched, her fists clenched, into the woods. Unaware of the stinging on her face from the scraping branches and the throbbing in her arm. She walked, for hours, thinking and growing angrier as the time passed, never slowing or changing course, as though she had a destination in mind. A sanctuary for her anger to unleash itself.

Finally, she came upon a clearing with a river cutting it almost exactly in half. It was not deep, nor was it very rapid, and she easily could have cleared it with a simple jump, but something held her back. Some inkling, deep inside her, warning her not to go further.

From the other side, across the river, a faint sound that she could not identify grew closer and louder. The trees seemed to shiver in submission and the bushes shook and parted. Vivianne stumbled back, her jaw dropping, as several, unnaturally large wolves spilled into the clearing, apparently hot on a trail. They were all different sizes and breeds, yet they somehow seemed to belong together. She was on the ground now, her breathing erratic, frozen stiff in fear.

They stopped short of the river, looking agitated and impatient, and began to pace the length of it. Eventually, each pair of dark eyes landed on her. The largest, a russet wolf with thick, damp fur, charged forward. Before Vivianne even had the chance to try and scurry away, a black wolf that was just smaller than the other stopped him with a growl.

A crunching noise coming from behind her made her whip around, afraid of what awaited her. It was only Bella and Alice who entered, however, followed by a distant looking Edward. The russet wolf was now barking in its agitation, bouncing his forepaws on the ground aggressively. To Vivianne's surprise, the three who had just entered did not seem shocked by the wolves, only slightly concerned by their presence. Some of the wolves were now sitting or lying in patches of sun further towards the other forest edge.

"Vivianne…" Bella whispered, not taking her eyes off of the wolves, "Stand up slowly… let's go home…"

She couldn't bring herself to speak, shaking her head, terrified.

"Vivianne, please…" Alice had taken a step toward her, but took several startled steps back when the russet wolf across the river gave a threatening growl. The black wolf replied, equally threatening, and the wolves that had been relaxing stood and rejoined the other two.

Without warning, and seemingly from out of nowhere, Jasper joined them, clutching protectively to Alice. Vivianne felt her anger returning, but could not figure out why. It seemed different this time, as though it weren't her own.

"You were supposed to stay out of sight," Alice whispered.

"I don't care. We're all in danger here,"

Edward gave him a glance, "Jasper, the girl…"

The russet wolf was clearly losing whatever odd restraint that kept it on the other bank, pacing and barking and growling in agitation.

Edward stared at the russet colored beast for a few seconds before continuing his sentence, "Release her,"

The wolf's ears perked, and he seemed to calm momentarily, apparently shocked. Vivianne's anger drained immediately, and so did the desire to stay on the current bank. Her need to get as far away from Bella and the others returned, along with a growing confusion and fear. She finally stood and Bella looked relieved.

"Let's go home," she urged.

She shook her head again and took a cautious step towards the river. Bella grabbed her by the wrist to hold her back, forgetting again about its recent break. Vivianne drew away and clutched it close to her, the russet wolf shaking in impatience.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Bella demanded, looking more annoyed than worried.

"Perhaps," Vivianne replied calmly, turning back to look at the huge wolves, "but, like almost everything around here, you know something about them that I don't. Since you won't tell me, I have to figure it out myself,"

She began to walk again, but Bella held her back once more, grabbing her shoulder this time, "Wait… I-I'll tell you!" she stammered, "Let's just go home…"

"Bella…" Edward's tone held a warning, "What are you doing?"

Vivianne looked between the two of them and sighed, shaking her head, "You've had your chances…" she then continued her trek, sliding carefully down the bank of the river.

The wolf rushed towards her again and she froze, every sensible instinct telling her to run. He stayed at the shelf, working his forepaws impatiently and pacing. Slowly, she began to move again, looking for sturdy looking rocks to make her way across the water, unwilling to jump it. She had reached about midway before logic rushed back into her mind. In front of her was a pack of bear-sized wolves, wild animals, and she was walking away from her friends, who had, among other things, been kind to her. She made to step backwards, her mind spinning in the terror that washed over her.

"Jasper!" she could hardly hear Alice's shout.

Suddenly, her foot slipped out from underneath her and she pitched forward with a startled shriek.

* * *

/AN: Hey there! If you're confused by what's going on, it's likely that you skipped the first Author's Note. I rewrote this story. Please, go back and read all the previous chapters in order, otherwise you'll just get more confused. Please favorite, follow, review/


	26. Retrieval

/AN: Ok, in case you missed my last AN, I've updated all the chapters. So, if you've been reading my new updates, and are deeply confused, go back and read from chapter one. Please enjoy/

/DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight/

* * *

Jacob lunged forward, his hind paws digging into the damp earth of the shelf and his front paws sinking into the muddy bank. He dipped his large head very low, his jaw submerging in the shallow water. He was less than an inch shy of the border. When she fell against him, her arms wrapped automatically around his neck. He stepped back with careful slowness, pulling her from the river to the Quileute side of the border. She was shaking fearfully, and her breathing was shallow and rapid. He could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. He lifted his head up high, helping her to find her footing as she slid from his head. When she met his gaze, her eyes were wide in fear and shock.

"You caught me…" she whispered, stretching her left hand slowly out towards him.

He pressed his nose into her palm and gave her a slow blink.

"Jacob," Sam's voice echoed in the pack mind, "We have to go,"

"I won't leave her here," he replied, his ear twitching as Vivianne ran her hand over his head.

She turned away from him momentarily to glance back over the river, "I'm sure you planned to tell me about this?"

Nobody answered, and she turned back to him, "What are you?"

"Jake, we really can't stay,"

He shook his head, slightly aggravated. The sudden movement startled Vivianne and she drew away impulsively.

"Then go back," he thought back angrily.

"Jake…"

He interrupted, his thoughts calmer now, "If I'm going to bring her to the house, it's going to look highly suspicious if no one is there,"

"Bring her?"

Jacob now turned from Vivianne's curious gaze to look at his alpha, "She's overwhelmed and lonely. It would be _selfish_ to send her away,"

Sam chuckled, "I knew saying that would come back to bite me… don't take too long… you still have an audience,"

Jake turned back to her as the others disappeared into the trees. She was watching them intently, still unsure of her safety.

"Vivianne," Bella finally called from across the river, "Please… won't you come home,"

She ignored her, stretching out her hand again to stroke his soft fur. Using his nose, he gently bumped the cast around her right arm. She looked down and smiled faintly.

"I broke it. The doctor said it was supposed to have improved by now… I suppose I just can't tell, but it feels the same to me,"

Again, Bella called from the other side, "Vivianne?"

"If I go back with you," Anne called over her shoulder, "I'm packing up and leaving,"

Jake worked his way around her and began to nudge her away from the border. She shuffled away from him a little, in the direction he intended, tucking her arms close to her body as a precaution.

"Where are you going? What if you don't come back?"

Vivianne sighed, "Bella, you know as well as I do that I'm not in any danger," under her breath she added, "I hope…"

"We're back, Jake," Sam's voice came through the pack mind, "Bring her when you can,"

He turned, pacing back around to Vivianne's side and pushing slightly against her. She stumbled slightly and leaned against him to keep her balance. He, however, pushed himself low to the ground to destabilize her completely, forcing her to fall against his back. She gasped and clutched to his fur tightly, unprepared for this sudden closeness. He pushed himself back up again, bouncing her slightly and maneuvering himself so her legs were slung around either of his flanks. Before she could even try to clamber back off of him, which he well knew she intended, he began to trot calmly into the trees.

"Vivianne! Come back!" Bella voice faded fast as the distance between them greatened and Jake hastened his speed.

He could feel her heartbeat rapidly increasing and her breath was shaky, but she didn't say anything. He wasn't even nearing half speed when he began to slow again, for Vivianne had begun to tremble fearfully at their velocity. She sat up slightly to peer ahead of them, her grip tightening and her body tense.

"Where are you taking me?" she managed, her voice only quavering slightly.

He suddenly skidded to a halt, nearly pitched Vivianne from his back. She gave a squeak and buried her face in his fur. He had, once again, caught the scent that they had been tracking. His ears perked, he glanced around the trees, his body lowered to the ground. Vivianne, somehow sensing his unease, stayed low against him and made as little sound as she could. This scent was fresh.

"Sam?" He knew it was unlikely that any of them could hear him any longer, "Anyone?"

There was no answer. Unwilling to put Vivianne in danger, he began to run again, darting through the trees and still picking up speed. She remained flat against him, her eyes closed tightly and her grip so tight that her knuckles were white, and her knees were shaky. Finally, they broke through the tree line and he slowed to a trot as Sam's house came into view.

* * *

"Sam's?" Vivianne asked, looking up when his pace was bearable again.

He barked loudly, the sound ringing painfully in her ears. It took only a few seconds for the door to burst open and several of the boys to rush into the yard. She noticed that they, too, seemed unperturbed by the presence of an unusually large wolf.

"Anne!" Seth rushed up and helped her down.

"Seth, what's going on?" she asked immediately, peering from one boy to the next, taking note of Jacob's absence.

"We'll explain… but not yet. Something just came up. Go inside to Emily, she'll take care of you until we get back,"

She was ushered inside, despite her debates and questions, and then left alone in the small kitchen with Emily, who was busy at the stove.

"What is happening?" She demanded, "What is that? Why does everyone seem to know about them but me? Where's Jacob?"

Emily shook her head, "It isn't my place, hon…"

"Well who's is it?" she was growing frustrated again, "Because no one seems to be able to tell me anything around here! Who has the answers, because I'm tired of asking these questions!"

Emily sighed, "I know it's aggravating… but you just have to wait a little longer…"

"For how long? What is everyone waiting for?"

She turned the dials of the stove to low and set lids over some of the pans before turning to face Vivianne, "Come. Let's go to the living room… we'll talk while we wait for the others to come back,"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	27. Perspective

/AN: Hello and welcome to another chapter. Please enjoy/

/DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight/

* * *

Vivianne settled onto the sofa, feeling antsy and tense. Emily sat in the chair across from her with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"I can't answer any of your questions," Emily started. Vivianne felt the anger and disappointment returning and was beginning to feel like she was wasting her time. They sat there in heavy silence for several minutes. A high-pitched buzzer went off in the kitchen and Emily excused herself.

Vivianne sighed and curled up on the couch. Through the window she could see the now empty front yard and the purpling sky. She arched her back and shoulders in a stretch, her body beginning to ache in exhaustion. Her arm was throbbing again, and she could feel the beginnings of a stress headache. When Emily returned she was on the phone.

"It's Charlie, he wants to talk to you," she informed her, pulling the phone away from her face and offering it to her.

Vivianne took the phone, an uncomfortable expression on her face, "Hello?"

"Are you okay? Bella told me you ran off into the woods!"

"Is that what she told you?" Vivianne was beginning to realize that she wasn't the only person being kept intentionally in the dark, "Yes, I'm okay,"

She heard Charlie heave a sigh of relief and could sense that his tone was about to change to a reprimanding one.

"Vivianne," he began, "Come home,"

"I can't. I need… some time," she took a breath.

"What do you mean? Come home,"

"I'll find a hotel or something… I think I need to sleep in an actual bed tonight. I'll come back… maybe tomorrow," She hung up, cutting off Charlie's many questions and continuous demands for her return.

Emily was giving her a strange look as she handed her the phone, "A hotel?"

She nodded, feeling uncomfortable. Emily turned to set the phone down on the coffee table and then returned to the chair, easing herself into it. When she was settled, she held Vivianne's gaze for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Would you like to hear about when Sam and I met?"

Slightly taken aback, but curious, Vivianne nodded again.

"Well… when we met, he was dating Leah. We're cousins, you see, and I often went to visit her and the rest of our family. I'd seen Sam several times, as he was always around Leah. I thought he was kind and loving, and honestly, I thought he was handsome… but most importantly, he cared about Leah, and I was happy for her…"

Vivianne couldn't believe her ears. It sounded like Emily stole Sam from Leah, and definitely explained why Leah was always so angry. She was starting to wonder why Leah bothered to stick around. Just hearing about the possibility of Jacob and Bella dating made Vivianne want to turn and run. Her respect for Leah was magnified.

"Then, once when I went to visit, I'd heard that Leah and Sam were drifting, they hadn't seen each other in weeks. They seemed to be reconciling, though, as she'd invited him over and he agreed. When he showed up, though, I knew something was different. When he saw me, he looked shocked and terrified. He didn't stay long. The following weeks were strange and crazy. He broke up with Leah. It crushed her, and I was livid. He showed up at my house and told me he loved me, which I had half expected. I sent him away immediately, still angry for how he treated Leah," Emily paused when another buzzer went off in the kitchen, "Excuse me,"

When Emily was out of the room, Vivianne let go the breath she had been holding. She couldn't believe what she was being told. She thought so highly of Sam, but now it seemed that he was playing the field, dumping someone who loved him for her cousin. Not to mention that Emily clearly started to play along, at some point. Emily returned, a plate of pasta in her hand.

"Here," she offered the plate to Vivianne, a smile on her face, "You must be hungry,"

Surprised, Vivianne took the plate, casting suspicious glances in Emily's direction as she returned to her seat.

"Now, where was I?" she pondered for a moment, "Ah yes. I told Leah what he'd said to me. It seemed to solidify her pain and bitterness towards him, and me as well. For the time, however, we were both insanely curious as to what was going on with him… He came back the next day and I demanded that he explain what was going on. When I began to understand, I started spending more time with him. Without realizing it, we were growing closer. I had a major wakeup call when my mother confronted me, asking why I would do this to my best friend. I sent Sam away, told him to go back to Leah, that I knew he still loved her. He couldn't deny it," she sighed, a sudden sorrow changing her features, "but he told me it wasn't the same, which is what I had feared all along. He refused to return to Leah, not wanting to start a false relationship with her, which would only hurt her more. Guilt drove me to anger and I met Sam in the woods, blaming him for it all… I told him something… terrible. It hurt him deeply. While we were out there, I was attacked by a wild animal. He blamed himself. He told me he wanted to die…"

Vivianne nearly choked on her food in her shock, her eyes wide.

"It was then that I realized how serious he was… how much he really loved me. I told him not to kill himself, which he was desperately set on doing, and that I loved him. I'm not sure Leah ever truly forgave us, or even if I have… but it was done,"

Questions flooded Vivianne's head and she struggled for some time with prioritizing them. Finally, she set her now empty plate down and cleared her throat.

"Why did you tell me this?"

Emily smiled, "I thought you'd find it… familiar. Excuse me, I have to finish dinner before they get back. Please, make yourself at home," she left the room, taking Vivianne's plate with her.

Vivianne sighed and burrowed deeper into the couch, her full stomach and the dim lighting intensifying her tiredness. Her eyes glazed out of focus as she stared out the window at the last rays of light fading from the sky. Her eyelids drooped, and her breathing grew steady and slow. The last thing she saw before sleep took her was a tall man, clad only in a pair of khaki shorts, step from the woods and into the yard.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	28. Alliance

/AN: Here's a nice new chapter for you, please enjoy/

/DISCLAIMER: I have yet to achieve ownership of Twilight/

* * *

Jacob pushed forward against the crisp, evening air. His paws thundered against the grainy earth as he ran, Sam at his flank and the rest just behind them. They had easily picked up the scent trail that he caught earlier. It was still sharp in the air, rolling into their slack jaws and stinging their throats. Jacob turned sharply, delving off of the path and tunneling into the underbrush that tore and tangled his thick fur. The others followed.

They communicated very little, focusing their attention on the trail. The scent was beginning to burn in Jacob's nose and throat, and he could tell by the way the others were panting that they felt the same. He clenched his jaw and slowed his pace as they neared the border. His eyes refocused when he came to a full stop, his breathing heavy and his lungs burning against the cold.

"Sam… something has to be done," he started.

Sam was beside him, hunched over and gasping, "I know,"

"Now," Jacob finished, his eyes narrowed as he swung his head around to face him.

Sam nodded and, one by one, they all turned back into their human forms.

* * *

The atmosphere was rigid and icy as the pack filed into the Cullen's home. They had called Bella and asked her to set up a meeting between the two groups. Together, all of them, under the same roof left an odd sensation in her stomach. She was prepared for absolute disaster. They were in the living room now, and most were still standing, on the defensive. Esme smiled politely and gestured to the sofa as she slid gracefully into the large chair opposite it. Carlisle, too, took a seat in an armchair. Sam glanced at the other members before he took a seat, clearly intending to keep some formality and sense of peace between them, but the serious look on his face spoke of horrendous topics for conversation.

"Is Vivianne okay?" She asked, unable to wait in the silence any longer. She got many irritated glances from both Leah and Rosalie.

Sam smiled kindly at her, "She's fine,"

"She's not the reason we're here," Jake interrupted before the discussion could continue.

Bella looked down, stung by his tone and the coldness in his gaze. She could feel Edward tense up beside her and slipped her hand into his to keep him from overreacting.

"Please," Carlisle nodded at Sam, urging him to state his piece.

Sam took a breath, glanced at Jacob, and then began, "For the past several weeks we've come upon a recurring scent trail on our side of the border. One we've never come across before, but that we're certain is…" he faltered, seeming to be searching for the right word.

"A vampire," Edward put in, he tone stiff, "new to Forks,"

Sam met his gaze, distrust flashing in his eyes, but he nodded as he turned back to Carlisle, "Yes. They've been wondering, unhindered and hardly noticed, through both territories. We were curious…" again, Sam stopped.

"He wants to know if we have anything to do with it," Edward finished for him.

Sam sighed, "Not in so many words… but yes. We know that you wouldn't have crossed the border, nor condoned it, we just needed to know if you had any information concerning this particular… incident,"

Carlisle nodded, showing that he had taken no offense, "I've heard nothing of this…" he glanced around at his fellow vampires, silently asking for their input.

Most shook their head, but Edward's eyes landed on Alice's still frame, "Alice?" he urged.

She took a shaky breath, "Well… I've seen… something,"

All eyes were now on her, a few shocked by this news. She looked uncomfortable and kept glancing nervously at Sam and the others.

"An army… a battle…" she took in a sharp breath, caught up in her vision, "So many of them…"

"Of who?" Jasper's voice was soft as he took her hands in his.

"Vampires… newborns…"

A heavy silence followed her revelation, the pack members casting sidelong glances at each other. Finally, Sam spoke up.

"Newborns? New vampires?"

Carlisle turned to him and smiled apologetically, "Recently transformed. An army of them, Alice? Who's?"

"I… I don't know," she was shaking now and clinging to Jasper. He grasped her hands tightly whispering gentle words that only she could hear. Edward turned away from them, respecting their privacy. Jasper eased her into a seat and set a piece of paper in front of her on the coffee table. Carefully, he put a pencil in her hand and closed her fingers around it, his own hand resting on top of hers.

"Concentrate… and draw,"

Immediately her hand flew to the paper, her initial marks messy and dark, but soon her motions became smoother and a face began to appear. Bella nearly lost her balance in her surprise, her face paling as she gripped tightly to Edward's arm.

"That's… that's the man…" she stuttered, her eyes wide.

Edward gave her an inquisitive look, "Who? Who is he?"

"That was the man… at the bowling alley, working the counter. H-he was talking to Vivianne… flirting, judging by their expressions,"

Jacob stiffened and balled his fists, but he said nothing.

"I've seen that before, too…" Carlisle cut in, his eyebrows knitting.

Esme nodded, "As have I… the newspapers,"

"What newspapers?" Sam asked, eyeing Jacob in concern.

Carlisle stood and walked into the next room. They could hear him rustling around before he returned, a pair of newspapers in his hand. He handed them both to Sam and then pointed to a picture on the front page of the top paper. Alice leaned over curiously and several of the pack members did as well.

"'Riley Biers, reported missing as of April'… months ago… are you sure this is who was talking to Vivianne?" Sam glanced up at Bella, who nodded.

"You _let_ this happen?" Jacob finally spoke, his voice low and angry.

"Jake, sit down," Sam ordered, not allowing any answer to be made, whether defensive or otherwise.

Jacob turned sharply away from Bella and sat down next to his alpha. Sam cast an apologetic look at Carlisle, who nodded in understanding.

"So, is this man a vampire?"

Alice nodded, "Without a doubt,"

"You mentioned a battle," Sam directed his attention to her, "Do you know where this is going to take place?"

"Not… exactly, but…" she met Sam's gaze nervously before gesturing to herself and the rest of the coven, "We're meant to be involved… as is Bella,"

Edward shuddered and turned away again, apparently having seen something in Alice's mind that he didn't like. She seemed to be stalling, as Sam looked troubled by this information. Her eyes then fell to Jacob, who looked up at her when he felt her gaze on him.

In a whisper she added, "As is Vivianne,"

Jacob leapt to his feet, and several of the vampires clustered closer together, Emmet pulling Rosalie tight to his side.

"Jacob!" Sam's voice rang in the quiet of the house and reverberated off the windows, "Go cool off. We'll meet you out there when we're finished. Quil, Paul, join him,"

Jacob shrugged off the hands that landed on his shoulders and stomped out of the house, Quil and Paul at his tail. Sam sighed tiredly and returned his gaze to Carlisle.

"We offer our help… if you'll accept it,"

Carlisle hesitated, glancing between his wife and the alpha, "It is appreciated, however…"

"Carlisle," Edward interrupted, "We have no chance without them," he did not sound pleased about this information, but something seemed to push him to believe it.

Alice nodded, her gaze on the floor.

"Very well… We'll have to work things out, begin training. Learn to fight _together_ ,"

Sam nodded his agreement and made to stand, but Carlisle held up his hand.

"I have some information that may… interest you. Concerning the girl,"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	29. Protection

/AN: Here's the new chapter guys. Please enjoy/

/DISCLAIMER: I still haven't obtained ownership of Twilight/

* * *

Vivianne mumbled in her half sleep and shifted, unfolding her legs in an involuntary stretch, only mildly aware of her feet pushing against something. She could hear voices around her and was beginning to wonder if she was dreaming. She shivered and curled up again, clutching her knees to her chest. Something thick and soft suddenly landed on her, enveloping her, and something warm glided over her face as her hair was pushed behind her. The voices grew quieter.

* * *

Jacob was pacing the room, his expression a mixture of agitation and concern. He ran his hand through his hair and then turned back to Sam.

"When would this be starting?" he asked, his voice low.

"As soon as possible,"

The others nodded their agreement, "If there are people in danger, we need to be prepared," Seth chimed from the sofa.

"But, working with them…" Jared trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"They've never been a real concern to us," Emily replied, "The treaty, remember?"

"I know… but Jared's right, it's not really something we can look forward to," Paul added, "They make my blood boil…"

Sam sighed, "It's something we're all going to have to get used to. This battle could put the entire town in danger… and we already know that Bella and Vivianne are targets,"

"But why _her_?" Jake glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping girl, "I still don't understand why either of them are involved,"

"Well, whatever or whoever is leading this army seems to have something personal against the Cullens, and Bella is very close to them. It makes tactical sense. With Vivianne… I don't know, guilty by association? Maybe whoever this 'Riley' guy is thought she was important to them as well,"

Jacob heard Vivianne mumble from the couch and glanced at her again. She was stretching, her feet pushing into Seth's leg.

"Do you think she's waking up?" Seth whispered, a faint smile on his face.

"She will if we keep talking," Emily answered, standing to get a blanket from a nearby closet and then handing it to Jacob with a pointed look, "She wanted to stay in a hotel tonight,"

"You're kidding," Sam answered as Jacob only sighed, "things must be going worse at the Swan house than we thought,"

"A lot worse. Her exact words to Charlie were 'I think I need to sleep in an actual bed tonight',"

"She doesn't have a bed?" Quil asked.

Emily shook her head, "Apparently not,"

Jacob unfolded the blanket and cast it over Vivianne's now curled frame, pulling it up to her chin. Gently he pushed her hair away from her face, letting his fingers graze her smooth skin. She sighed in her sleep and he smiled as her fingers curled loosely around his, holding his hand against her face.

"Can she stay here?" he asked quietly, not looking away from her peaceful face.

"Of course. I had planned on inviting her myself, but she beat me to it. I'm sure the couch isn't very comfortable, though," Emily seemed lost in thought.

Jacob gently worked his fingers out of her grip and turned to look at Sam, "We need to tell her,"

The others glanced around at each other in discomfort before Sam replied.

"I know, but…"

"Tomorrow," Jake interrupted, "Emily, would you help me move her?"

Sam sighed in defeat as Emily nodded, going ahead of him to make sure the extra room was ready. Jacob turned again to Vivianne and stooped low to tuck his arms beneath her. She seemed weightless, even in her sleep, and breakable, as though a tiny breeze could shatter her to bits. In that moment, he felt such a deep need to protect her that he knew he would do anything to ensure her safety.

The blanket slipped from her, stuck between the cushions of the couch, and she clung to him against the sudden cold. Deciding to leave it, Jacob followed Emily to the spare room.

"Am I asleep…?" her voice was a whisper, a sigh, barely audible. Her eyes were still closed but her head shifted against his chest, "Is this a dream…?"

He smiled to himself, but said nothing. Her arms uncurled from her chest and wrapped around his neck, but then went limp, as though she had suddenly run out of energy. She remained like that, silent and still, until they reached the room.

Emily had just finished pulling down the bedding, so he could easily cover her with it, and nodded to Jacob before leaving the room. He put his knee on the bed to keep his balance as he leaned over it to set her down, but Vivianne's arms suddenly coiled tightly around him, her left hand burying itself in his hair.

"Jacob…" she mumbled into his neck, "I missed you…"

He let his fingers wrap around her waist and he held her still as he backed up slightly. Her eyes were barely open, only showing tiny slits of her purple orbs. He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm here now,"

Her grip began to loosen, "but you will leave me again…"

"Don't say it like that…" his arm slid underneath her to lift her back up against him.

"But you _will_ ," her arms were starting to slacken, her tiredness apparent.

He winced, feeling as though his insides were slowly being crushed, "Yes…" he gasped.

She turned her head away from him, writhing in her distraught exhaustion, "Can't you…"

He burrowed suddenly into the crook of her neck, his hand dropping her again into the mattress and racing up to her mouth. Though his movements were sudden and shocked her into silence, his touch was gentle as he ran his thumb along her lips.

"Don't…" he begged, "Don't ask me to stay,"

"Why not?" she was slowly sinking back into the pillows, her arms now limp again.

"Because I won't be able to say no…"

Sleep was claiming her again, slurring her words, "When will you come back?"

He shook his head, "I won't… but, when you wake up, you'll find me,"

"But…"

He interrupted her with a quiet shushing, "Sleep now, Anne…"

She sighed, her body relaxing. He pulled away slowly, guiding her arms to keep from waking her up again. He pulled the bedding over her, and again traced his thumb over her slightly parted lips. He then wandered over to the window and threw open the curtains, allowing the moonlight to fill the room before he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

/AN: Hey guys, I'm going to only post updates on Fridays from now on. Please favorite, follow, review/


	30. Eavesdropping

/AN: Happy Friday! Enjoy this new chapter/

/DISCLAIMER: Fact: I do not own Twilight/

* * *

Vivianne's eyes fluttered open. She was in an unfamiliar room, in soft bed, wrapped in warm blankets. Her arm was numb, and her stomach was growling, but she was otherwise well rested. Slowly, she sat up, blinking in the sunlight cast through the window, and freed herself from the tangle of bedding she had created in her sleep.

The wood flooring was cold against her bare feet as she padded over to the window. Out in the yard she could see several of the boys wrestling and laughing.

"Sam's… that's right, I'm at Sam's… I must have fallen asleep," she pushed open the window, letting the warm breeze rush into the room and tussle her dark hair. One of the boys caught sight of her and lifted his hand in greeting, pausing the game.

"Morning, Anne!" she recognized Seth's voice and smiled back with a wave of her hand.

The other two waved as well, though she could not remember who was who. She turned and headed to the door, opening it silently and then proceeding to tip-toe timidly down the empty hall. She could hear conversation and, as she turned a corner, she came upon Sam, Emily, and a third man who's back was to her, in the kitchen. Emily smiled at her.

"Good morning! I hope you slept well. Breakfast?" she set a plate down on the table next to Sam's spot, his plate nearly empty.

"Thank you," Vivianne made her way to that end of the table, passing the unknown man.

Emily looked out the window at the boys and sighed happily, "This sunny weather is nice… a bit odd, too. Makes me look forward to the summer. What about you, Vivianne?"

She glanced over and out the window, an uncomfortable look on her face, "It's… bright,"

"You don't like it?" Emily asked, turning to face her in curiosity.

She shrugged, "It's nice, I suppose… I like the warmth," she sat down in her seat, her gaze on her meal.

"But?" Sam was eyeing her with interest.

She glanced at him and gave a quiet, nervous laugh, "I prefer… the shade, is all,"

"You prefer the dark. Many do," Emily turned back to her work in the kitchen, but Vivianne shook her head.

"Sort of…" she trailed off, starting on her meal.

"Well…" Sam stood and took up his empty plate, "The clouds will return… winter is coming,"

"What is winter like, here?" Vivianne asked, focused on her plate.

The man across from her chuckled, "You like the snow?"

She looked up to answer, but she clamped her mouth shut when she recognized Quil III sitting on the other end of the table. She turned her gaze accusingly to Sam and Emily.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Do you two know each other?" Emily asked, looking confused. Sam, too, seemed shocked by her reaction and Vivianne knew instantly that neither of them had conspired against her. She turned her gaze back to him, and was about to demand answers, when the door flew open and in walked Leah followed by most of the boys.

"Hey! You said you'd call us when it was done," one of them whined, working himself out of Seth and Embry's grip.

"Mind your manners, boy," the man ordered, his voice taking on a tired tone.

He looked down, as though embarrassed, "Yes sir…"

Vivianne, who had returned her gaze to her food, gave a squeak of surprise when a pair of hands landed gently on her shoulders, making her jump, her fork flying to the floor. Her face burned a bright red as laughter filled the room. The man across from her looked more nostalgic than amused.

"Sorry, Anne," Jacob choked through his laughter as he took Sam's old seat, "I didn't mean to scare you,"

"It's fine… you just startled me, is all," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

Emily set plates down on the table as each person took their seat, handing a clean fork to Vivianne as she passed.

"Thank you… but I'm finished," Vivianne set the fork down on the plate and folded her hands in her lap.

Jacob paused, his fork hovering forgotten above his plate, "You've hardly had anything. What's wrong?"

Her eyes landed on the man across from her, her glare steely and cold. Jake followed her gaze, his brows knitted in confusion.

"What?" he turned back to her and set his fork down. When she did not turn from Quil (III), he brought his hand up to her chin to redirect her attention. She almost immediately blushed, but there was resolve in her eyes, "Anne?"

"It's nothing… excuse me," she stood as he drew his hand away, "Thank you for breakfast, Emily," she then left the room without another word.

* * *

Jacob watched her leave, his confusion turning to anger as his eyes fell on Old Quil, "What was that about?"

The man heaved a sigh, shaking his head, "I'm afraid I made a rather clumsy first impression,"

"So, you _have_ met before," Emily concluded, taking up Vivianne's plate from the table.

"Oh yes. I suppose she wasn't yet ready for the information I gave her,"

"Which was?" Sam asked coldly.

"I simply presented a gift to her… from her mother. It was a shock,"

"Her mother?" Jacob felt as confused as before, "What gift?"

Old Quil reached under the table and pulled up an ancient looking box, setting it in front of him delicately. Sam stepped forward and eased the lid off of it and set it down beside it. He reached in and pulled out a handcrafted choker of pearl braided together with silky, red ribbons, and a heavy envelope. From the envelope he pulled a letter and read over the swirling scrawl of blue ink. He then turned to face the man who had presented it, a frown on his face.

"Has she read this?"

Old Quil shook his head, "No no… I recited it to her,"

The anger that washed over Sam's face only heightened Jake's curiosity. He stood and walked over to him, taking the letter to read himself. He looked more shocked than angry.

"So, she already knows of all of this?" Jacob asked, "The Cullens, us, imprints?"

"I don't know. It's possible, but we can't be sure. Nikki said that the responsibility would fall to me once she sent her, but Vivianne is as sharp as her mother… it's likely that she's discovered it all by now,"

"I could have told her more last night… now I wish I had. She was so confused and hurt, it would have helped," Emily sighed.

Sam shook his head, "You couldn't have known… no one was supposed to say _anything_ ," he looked pointedly at Old Quil, who disregarded him with a shrug.

"Regardless. It's done. I should go… see that she gets this, Jacob, will you?"

With that, Old Quil left the house.

* * *

Vivianne clutched at her chest to try and calm her pounding heart and rapid breath. She could hardly believe what she had heard, but was now certain that _all_ of them were hiding something important from her. Not just Bella, not just Jacob, but everyone she thought she could trust, including her own mother. She pushed herself from the wall that she had been hiding behind and rushed back to the room she woke up in, determined to get back to the Swans' as soon as possible.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	31. Distraction

/AN: Happy Friday!/

/DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight/

* * *

Vivianne burst through the door and stomped past the shocked looking family she had been living with. Bella was the first to move, racing after her up the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked as they entered the room.

"I'm leaving,"

Bella blinked in shock, "What? Why?"

Vivianne did not answer and began to throw her clothes from the dresser into her suitcase. Charlie was now at their door, concern etched on his face.

"Vivianne?"

A long silence followed, filled only with the rustling of the various clothing items being thrown violently into the case.

"She's leaving," Bella declared when Vivianne said nothing.

Charlie just looked confused, "Why? What happened?"

Vivianne still said nothing, continuing her packing and moving on to folding her blanket so it would fit. Bella, understanding that the two of them would be unable to change her mind, rushed out of the room. Charlie watched her go and then turned back to Vivianne.

"Has your mother gotten ahold of you?" he asked.

"In a sense,"

He frowned, "But she hasn't called you?"

"How would I know? I lost my phone, remember?" she was now folding the clothing that had piled up within the confines of the sturdy suitcase.

"Then, what if she isn't ready for you to come back yet?"

She finally stopped her rushed task and glared at him, "I don't care if she's ready or not,"

"How do you expect to get back?"

She continued packing again, "You don't know much about my family, do you?"

"Meaning?"

She threw down a shirt she had been folding and looked back up at him, exasperated, "I have at least twenty million Euro in a savings account, several times that in our family account, cards to access both and the phone number of the pilot of our private jet. Whether my mom likes it or not, I'm going home. _Today_ ,"

Charlie had no defense for this and was a little relieved when he heard footsteps mounting the stairs. Jacob leaned against the wall, gasping and sweaty, as though he had been running a long way. Bella leaned into the room from the hall and grabbed Charlie by his arm, pulling him out of the room and leading him downstairs.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sam, Leah, and the rest of the boys were waiting. Charlie quirked an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Called in the cavalry, didn't you?"

"Charlie," Sam's expression was grave, "Why doesn't Vivianne have a bed?"

Charlie looked at him, confused and slightly taken aback, "I'm working on it… I needed to get my office cleared out and then we were going to turn that into a room for her…"

"But why bother going through all that if she's going back eventually? Why not just get her a bed?"

He was looking increasingly uncomfortable, "Well…" he trailed off, his gaze on the floor.

"She's not going back, is she?" Bella asked, finally catching on.

Charlie met her gaze, "No. She's not supposed to go back,"

"But what about all those things she just mentioned? The bank accounts, the private jet,"

He sighed, "Nikki put all of the money into a trust fund along with all of their personal property. Vivianne can only access the money once she turns twenty-one,"

"But why?" Leah spoke now, shocking many, "Doesn't she want her daughter back?"

"Of course, she does! But…" Charlie paused and took a breath, "Whatever she's going through… she doesn't expect it to end well for her,"

"Which means what?" Bella asked.

"Well…" Charlie stopped, at loss for words.

"It _means_ ," Sam interceded, "Vivianne cannot be allowed to go back,"

Leah sighed, "And how are we supposed to do that? She's as stubborn as Jacob… or worse,"

Sam shook his head, "Hopefully he'll be able to change her mind… what happens if he doesn't?" he turned back to Charlie.

"Well… if all her cards are frozen, she won't be able to pay for anything. It's likely she won't even make it to the airport,"

"But that won't keep her here," Bella pointed out, "She'll leave anyway, even if she can't go back home, she doesn't want to stay here,"

Sam nodded, "That's why we need to convince her… she needs to stay in town, at least,"

"Why?" Charlie asked in confusion, "I mean, I want her to stay as much as the rest of us, but why is it so important that she stay in town?"

The boys were casting nervous glances at each other and Bella, too, fell silent. Finally, Leah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if her mom is in danger, and therefore Vivianne, it's possible that whatever is causing it will follow her here or anywhere. Here we can at least _try_ to protect her,"

The others looked at her in shock and quickly nodded in agreement with her reasoning. Charlie seemed satisfied and dropped the question. In the silence that followed, they could hear indistinct shouting upstairs and several times they heard slamming doors. It didn't sound like it was going well for Jacob.

"Maybe I should go help…" Bella began, but Sam shook his head.

"No. If there's anyone who can change her mind, it's him. If he can't handle it, then there's no point,"

Bella looked unhappy with this information and glared at the floor. The group remained quiet, listening as the voices above them gradually grew quieter, whether by exhaustion or solution they couldn't tell. Finally, the entire house seemed to be in a dead silence, causing concern and curiosity to sprout in the minds of those in the kitchen. They eyed the ceiling, as though it would reveal to them what they could not see. As the seconds ticked by, Charlie was growing more and more restless.

"Someone should check on them…" he mumbled uneasily, unwilling to fully break the eerie quiet.

No one answered, and the seconds drew on. If they didn't know better, they would have begun to believe that they were the only ones in the house and that there weren't two teenagers upstairs. At last, Bella could stand it no longer. She turned from the group and rushed to the stairs before anyone could stop her. The others followed after her, urging her to wait just a few more moments. She ignored their pleas and, when she reached her bedroom door, she threw it wide open. She stood there, her mouth agape in shock as she looked around the room. The others halted behind her.

"They're gone!"

* * *

/AN: If you have any questions, please PM me. Please favorite, follow, review/


	32. Deterrence

/AN: Happy Friday my friends, sorry I'm a little late/

/DISCLAIMER: It's more likely that I'll be attacked by a shark than gain the rights to Twilight/

* * *

"What do you want?" Vivianne demanded, glaring at Jacob as the others retreated.

He held up a hand, still trying to catch his breath, "To… stop you,"

"You can't," she continued her packing, now moving around the room to collect her belongings that were strewn about.

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna try," he replied, pulling himself from the wall.

She sighed, "It doesn't matter, I'm leaving,"

He shook his head, "I don't believe you,"

"Really? Than why did you rush here as soon as you found out?"

"To tell you that I don't believe you,"

She scoffed, agitated, "I'm leaving, whether you believe me or not,"

Again, he shook his head, "Nope,"

"I am," she passed him and walked down to the bathroom, collecting her soaps and bringing them back, slamming the bedroom door on her way back in.

He was shaking his head and she scowled at him, "Stop doing that! I'm leaving!"

"Why do you want to go so badly?" he demanded, holding his head still in remarkable obedience.

"It's my mother! My home! How can you even ask that?"

"Home isn't a place, Anne!" his voice rose with hers, "It's where you want to be, where you're happy, where you're cared for and where you belong!"

"My _home_ is where ever I say it is! Until I'm eighteen, I belong with my mother and, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not happy here!"

"Only because all you think about is going back!"

"What makes you think you know everything, huh?" she demanded, her packing halted, and her focus set angrily on him, "You've never even left this town! You barely know what it feels like to leave your neighborhood! Let alone, your country!"

"I know what it's like to lose things!" his eyes were blazing, "I know how it feels to have your entire life turned upside-down and the infuriating knowledge that there's nothing you can do about it!"

"That doesn't even begin to compare!"

"Really? How about the loneliness? Knowing you have no one on your team and feeling abandoned, lost, afraid and angry at the world? Does that compare? And let's not forget that you were raised in situation that seems _alien_ to me,"

"Alien?!" she stomped up to him and stood on her tip-toes to glare directly into his eyes, "Since when is living in comfort _alien_?"

"Comfort? That's a word for it!" he glared right back.

"Yes, comfort! The comfort I'm used to, the life I know! I'm going back to it," she jabbed her finger against his chest.

He leaned down, his face inches from hers, "Liar," his voice was suddenly low and his anger nearly tangible.

"I'm not a liar! I'm going back," she insisted, her face almost blue with rage.

"And what about the rest of us? That's it? You just leave without a word to us, was that your plan? Seth would've been devastated…" he trailed off a little, stumbling over his words.

She narrowed her eyes, "Well 'Seth' will get over it," she emphasized the name with air quotes.

"How do you know? This could truly _destroy…_ him,"

"Oh, come off it, Jake! We both know we aren't talking about Seth!" she threw her hands in the air and turned from him in exasperation.

He sighed, clearly called out, "Vivianne…" the sudden tenderness in his voice made her turn back around, "Don't go…"

Her gaze softened slightly, but she eyed him suspiciously, "Why do you care so much? Why does it matter?"

"You seemed to know last night,"

Her glare immediately returned, "Last night I was half-asleep! Physically and emotionally exhausted! Confused and hurt! I had completely forgotten that I'm angry with you!"

"Angry with me? For what?"

"It would take less time to explain what I'm _not_ angry at you for!" she huffed, "You've told me _nothing_! You avoided me! And then you proceed to behave as though everything is perfectly normal around here! Sometimes it's like you and Bella are tag-teaming against me! I _still_ don't know how the Cullens are involved, but it's clear that they are! And that _man_!"

"Old Quil?"

"If that's what you call him, yes! The words he used… and that _letter_!"

"Vivianne, I can explain that all to you, and I plan to. But I can't if you up and leave," he hesitated, "I waited to because you're important to me…"

She sighed, "What does that even mean, Jake? It seems like everyone is important to you… or no one, at times,"

"I… can't put it into words,"

"Try," she demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I can't!" he sighed, and she could see he was trembling slightly, as though he were freezing, "I don't really know how to, yet,"

The pained look on his face made her heart twist, "I'm sorry, Jacob… I know what you mean… but you have to see where I'm coming from. Nobody here will tell me anything, it's humiliating,"

"I know… you deserve to know everything,"

"Then why haven't you told me?"

He shook his head, looking lost, "I was told not to…"

"Why? By who?"

"Sam… my dad… most of the elders,"

She sighed, "What gives them the right to decide what you tell me?"

"I need you to understand, Vivianne, it's more complicated than following orders. I agreed that you shouldn't be told yet, even though I wanted to tell you,"

"Well I _don't_ understand! It's like you've gone insane! Every time you talk it's like you're contradicting yourself! You don't even bother to stick to the same story! You wanted to tell me, but you decided not to! You say one thing but mean the other! You're just _confusing_ me!"

Suddenly, he closed the distance between them, shocking her into silence and cutting her ranting short.

"Then let me show you," easily, he lifted her into his arms and with two strides and an agile little leap he was perched on the window sill.

She clung to him fearfully, "Have you lost your mind?" she hissed.

"Had I not made that clear?" he smirked down at her and then gave another hop that sent them both hurtling toward the ground.

* * *

/AN: Hope your Halloween was safe and fun! P.M. me if you have any questions. Please favorite, follow, review/


	33. Partial Reconciliation

/AN: Guess what day it is… Friday/

/DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah, you know it. I don't own Twilight/

* * *

Bella could not shake the feeling that Sam was relieved that Jake and Anne were no longer in the house. Her and Charlie were searching the room in vain, their thoughts racing in worry, and hers in anger. She leaned hard on the window sill to peer down at the garden below the house. There was no obvious sign that they had gone out this way, but she was well aware that Jake knew how to cover his tracks.

"They wouldn't have jumped out the window," Charlie's voice interrupted Bella's thoughts, "You'd break a leg, jumping from this height,"

She didn't doubt his logic, but she knew he didn't have all the information. For instance, the near impossibility of breaking a shapeshifter's bones was something that the sheriff was unaware of. She turned to face Sam and the others.

"We've got to find them!"

Sam held up his hands to calm her, "Relax, I doubt they're in any danger. We'll go and look now, if that will make you feel better,"

Charlie shook his head, "You shouldn't endanger yourselves… the sun is still high and Vivianne isn't on lockdown. If she's not back by nightfall we'll call a search, okay? Until then, we really just need to wait,"

"But what if she didn't leave by choice?" Bella demanded, whipping around to face him.

"I don't think Jacob would kidnap her, do you?" Charlie quirked an eyebrow at her.

She sighed and crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out, "Well, what if something _made_ them leave?"

"Like what? The sunshine?" Charlie earned several muffled laughs from the group of pack members with this question.

She huffed and pushed her way through them and back to the stairs, "Well, I'm going to go look now! And if any of you really cared about her, you'd help me!"

"You're not going alone," Charlie called after her.

"I'll call Edward," the front door slammed before another answer could be made.

* * *

Vivianne curled up tightly in his arms as they hit the ground and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself to be most definitely crushed. Jake's knees bent to absorb the shock, his arms tightening around her frame. Again, he was overcome with how small she seemed compared to him. As he straightened back to his full height her eyes fluttered open and she held his gaze, her mouth opened slightly in her surprise.

She stumbled when he set her down, her legs shaking slightly in her shock. She clung to the arm that he left wrapped around her back. He smiled at her calmly.

"Alright?"

She nodded, apparently dumbstruck, and shifted her weight from one leg to the other to regain her strength. He guided her away from the house, his hand pressed to her lower back. Their journey took time and was slow going, as Jacob kept stopping to drag the edge of his shoe over the ground behind them. She did not question this, but he knew she was curious. Finally, they reached they reached the road and their pace quickened. Jake grasped Anne's hand and pulled her across the street and into the woods.

His steps were sure and speedy, his knowledge of the forest clearly vast and well exercised. He slowed only when they reached difficult and particularly tangling underbrush, helping Vivianne through it with calm patience. At last, they reached a clearing, the trees breaking away sharply to reveal the babbling stream and its muddy banks. She halted and gazed around them, Jacob standing observantly beside her, his eyes trained on her face with keen interest.

"I know this place…" she turned to him curiously, "I was here…"

"Yesterday," he finished for her with a nod, but gave no further explanation.

She turned from him again to observe the slick stones in the riverbed, "Are we going to cross?"

"If you like,"

Without really understanding why, she nodded her consent. Again, he took her hand and led the way down to the shelf, stepping down into bank. She hesitated when he turned to help her down, drawing away.

"What if I fall?"

He smiled kindly, "I won't let you," he held his hand out to her, waiting.

Still she did not move, her eyes on the now rapid water. Jacob sighed, his first sign of having any impatience, and took a step toward her. The height of the shelf put her a couple inches taller than him and he tilted his head up slightly to lock his eyes with hers.

"Don't you trust me?" his hands busied themselves by fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

She eyed him with a mixture of fear and suspicion, "For the most part…"

He chuckled at this and took her hand, his thumb running circles over her knuckles, "C'mon… I'll be right behind you,"

Finally, she nodded, resolve burning behind her eyes. With his help, she stepped down into the muddy bank, her boots squelching in the slick, mossy earth. Their journey was slow again, each step taken with careful and deliberate calculation. Jacob's hands remained on her hips, his grip relaxed and gentle, but it gave her confidence nonetheless. As they reached the far bank, Vivianne glanced down into the mud. Half washed away by the rising stream she saw the clear indent of a large pawprint. She stopped where she was, and Jacob halted behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Do you know about them?" she asked, not turning her gaze from the ground.

"More than you suspect," he whispered, "Come, we're nearly there,"

She nodded and let him steer her towards the other shelf, her eyes glued to the paw-shaped divot. He hoisted her up onto the dry grass before clambering up after her, glancing around in an almost unnerved manor.

"Where are we going?"

He did not answer and pulled her closer, peeling her attention away from the print in the ground. His gaze was now trained to the side of the forest they had come from, back across the stream. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pinning her to his chest. She was so close that she could feel his muscles contract in his torso and arms and the low rumbled that seemed to resonate from his very soul. His jaw was tight, and his eyes narrowed.

"What? What is it?" she didn't pull against his grip, instead following his gaze to the tree line.

When he looked down at her, his eyes took on a soft gleam, "We have company,"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	34. Unprecedented

/AN: Happy Friday/

/DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight/

* * *

Vivianne turned her head, following Jacob's gaze back to the tree line. It was mere moments before several people came into view, most staying in the dismal shade offered by the thick vegetation. Jake was rigid beside her, either in anger or uneasiness. Bella stepped out from underneath the canopy of trees, stopping short of the stream.

"You're too predictable, Jake," she called, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You cheated,"

Bella sighed, looking simultaneously amused and annoyed, "What are we, four?"

"What do you want?"

"To talk…" she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "Let's not do anything rash… you know what Sam said,"

"I don't see Sam anywhere, do you?"

Vivianne turned her attention away from their argument and glanced around. She felt oddly uncomfortable and she couldn't figure out why. Her eyes followed the current of the stream where it disappeared into the trees and couldn't help but feel like it divided something significant. As she looked, the drone of the conversation buzzing in her ears, the breeze began to pick up. It danced around the far end of the stream, curling and toying with the daises that were sprouting at the bank, before suddenly whipping up again and rushing towards her, screaming in her ears. On impulse, she breathed in, her lungs filling with icy air and her mouth watering as a sickly-sweet smell filled her nose.

"Jacob…?" she asked slowly, her gaze still locked as though hypnotized on the now still flowers.

He glanced down at her, only to immediately return to his argument with Bella. Vivianne shook her head to return from her daze and pressed her palm to his shoulder to get his attention.

"Jake,"

His eyes locked with hers, ignoring Bella's agitated response to his last rebuttal.

"What's that smell?"

His eyebrows knitted in confusion and he turned into the wind, inhaling deeply. His body tensed up again immediately and his arms constricted around her.

"Bella! Come back!" Vivianne recognized Edward's voice coming from the trees, soon followed by Alice's.

"Anne! You guys need to get out of here!"

"Alice?" Vivianne asked, confused, "What are you doing here?"

Bella turned and jogged back into the woods, looking more annoyed than concerned. Jacob kept glancing between Vivianne and the far end of the stream, his eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. He brought his hand up to her head, pinning her to his chest. His chin was resting on the top of her head as he took several deep breaths. She was quite immobile and definitely concerned. The longer they stood there, the more worked up Alice seemed to get.

"You need to get her out of here! _Now!_ "

He ignored her, "Stay relaxed…" he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you,"

"What's happening?" Vivianne asked, working her arms out from between their chests to relieve her discomfort and pushing on his shoulders slightly to try and put some space between them.

He didn't budge, "Just relax,"

"You have to…!" Alice's shout was drowned out by the sudden rushing that filled Vivianne's ears.

Icey cold settled around them, despite the shinning sun, and something large and heavy whisked by them at an unbelievable speed. It may have run right into them if Jacob hadn't stepped to the side with surprising ease. Startled, Vivianne buried her face in his chest and her arms flew around his neck, her right arm stinging with pain.

Again, something whipped past them, much closer this time. It barely missed them, and Jacob had to take several steps to avoid its path. Without any time to prepare, several more, similar attacks followed, the direction changing each time and growing closer to the pair, the frequency increasing. Suddenly, whatever was charging them changed directions, cutting Jacob off. He was knocked off his feet, falling backwards with Vivianne still pinned to his chest. He grunted as he fell flat on his back, taking several desperate breaths like he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

Vivianne looked up at him, her eyes round with fear, "What's happening, Jake?"

He didn't answer, lifting his head with effort from the ground to peer past her. Quickly, he pushed up from the earth, rolling them both over as another attack skirted around them. From her new position, Vivianne could see there was a deep gash in his side and blood was dripping into the grass, staining it red.

"You're hurt!" she squeaked in surprise as he rolled again, keeping her beneath him to protect her from whatever was attacking them, "Jacob!"

He was panting and sweaty, his entire body quivering in rage or fear, she couldn't tell which. She could hear the familiar rush that came from the trees preceding each attack and tensed, preparing for Jake to move again. To her surprise, however, he remained where he was and whatever it was ran right over him. She heard a horrendous ripping sound and Jake's arms and legs buckled, blood drenched and matted his hair and dripped in thick beads from his back and shoulders.

She was trembling now, and her breathing was shaky, big, frightened tears rolling from her eyes, "Jacob, we have to get out of here!"

"There's no point now," he gasped, another attack rolling over his body.

"Are you insane, you're going to bleed to death! At least do something other than stay there and take it,"

His body gave a sudden surge and his muscles tensed, something akin to an electrical current struck up in the space between them. He flinched and then groaned in pain.

"You really want me to?"

She nodded, "Yes! Do something, and fast!"

Again, his body convulsed, "You have to promise me one thing…"

"What?" she was impatient and scared, feeling helpless in the situation they were now stuck in.

"Don't panic,"

"What do you mean? I'm already panicking!"

He shook his head, insisting, "Promise me,"

"Fine, I promise! Now get up, please!"

His arms and legs suddenly righted themselves, pushing him up from the ground so that he was now just hovering over her instead of pressing her into the grass. His eyes narrowed, and he glared at the trees ahead of them.

"Well?" he shouted, "That all you got?"

Vivianne stared at him in shock, "What's the matter with you?" she hissed.

A mirthless laughter echoed around the small clearing, "You cocky mutt! I only want the girl, there's no need to fight,"

Vivianne blinked in surprise. She knew that voice.

"Yeah? Come and get her then," Jake's tone melted into a growl and his limbs began to extend.

Vivianne gasped as, before her eyes, Jacob's body stretched and morphed. Fur sprouted and spread, and his head grew wider, his ears moved upward and grew to a point. In less than a second, a familiar looking, giant wolf was standing over her, his sharp teeth bared in aggression and the hackles on his shoulders raised. She froze where she was, numb terror filling her body.

The creature rushed from the trees again, and this time, Jake stood to meet it, balancing on his hind paws. It barreled into him, sending them both flying across the clearing, close to the stream. The russet colored wolf was on his back and the creature was pinning him down. Vivianne scrambled to her feet, as nothing hindered her from standing now that Jake was off of her. She could now clearly see the man that was attacking them.

"Riley?!"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	35. Allusion

/AN: Happy Friday! Please enjoy this new update/

/DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight/

* * *

Distracted by her outburst, Riley looked up from the wolf he had pinned to the ground. He met her fear filled eyes and a smile stretched across his face. He knew that in the sunlight his skin was glittering like a polished diamond and that his eyes were now clearly bright red to her, which may have been mistaken as brown the night they met. His quick glance gave the wolf the opportunity he needed, and he launched himself up from the ground and pinned Riley to the grass, a muddy paw pressed painfully into his neck to keep him down. He writhed beneath it as he contorted painfully to reach into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone he now always kept with him, holding it up so Vivianne could see it. With a growl, the wolf slowly lowered his huge head, teeth bared.

"Wait!" Vivianne gasped, still unsure of herself, "That's my phone,"

The wolf drew back suddenly with a flinch, giving Riley a chance to clamber away from him. He tucked the phone back into his pocket and grinned at Vivianne.

"I knew there was something more to you than just knowing the Cullens, but I would never have guessed that you had been claimed by one of _them_ ," he gestured with his head toward the wolf, who seemed suddenly incapable of attacking him.

"Claimed?" Vivianne asked in confusion, glancing between them fearfully.

"You don't know?" Riley let out a mocking laughter and turned to the wolf, "You haven't _told_ her?" he clapped his hands, openly enjoying himself.

"Told me what?" Vivianne demanded, "Riley, what… what are you doing here? What do you know about all this?"

Without warning, Riley lunged at her, easily and rapidly closing the distance between them. She let out a gasp at his speed, her eyes struggling to keep up with his movement. He was close now, hardly an inch between them. He only paused a moment to give her another sickening smile before grabbing her by her shoulders. Curiously, he lifted up her right arm and observed her cast.

"When did this happen?" He asked, sounding sincere.

A growl cut off Vivianne's answer as Jake lunged forward, clearly intent on tearing Riley to pieces.

With swiftness and agility Riley spun around, putting Vivianne between the two of them.

"Tut tut," He reprimanded, wagging his finger at Jake, who had ground to a halt with the sudden change for fear of hurting Vivianne.

The wolf turned sharply and began pacing in agitation, stopping every few steps to turn and glare at Riley, who had returned his attention to Vivianne.

"Come with me, I'll tell you all I know once we get there,"

She struggled against his iron grasp, "What? Are you insane? I barely know you!"

"You'll _get_ to know me," his voice carried a low threat now, "When we get there,"

She finally met his gaze and stopped struggling, glaring at him with a defiant understanding, "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you,"

Suddenly, as though waiting for her to say this, there burst from the trees more wolves, one coming up directly behind Riley and lunging at him. With a smooth swiftness he darted out of reach and barreled into the woods without another word. Her sudden, regained freedom made her stumble back, the wolves darting around her after the man. She turned around, trying to regain her balance, only to come face to face with the once again human Jake. He wore a guilty expression and looked uncomfortable. She scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You've got _a lot_ of explaining to do,"

He nodded and beckoned for her to follow him, leading her into the woods along a path that was familiar to her. The underbrush was much easier to travers on this side of the stream, though not without its difficulties, and Vivianne found it much easier to keep up with him. She took note of his sudden withdrawal and the slight curve in his back as he walked in front of her. Clearly, he was unhappy, possibly still angry, though hopefully not at her.

Several minutes later found them in the clearing of Sam and Emily's back yard. It looked deserted save for the barely distinguishable figure of Emily that could be seen through the kitchen window. Jacob did not stop when they got to the house, nor did he turn to invite her in, only leaving the door open with the apparent expectation for her to follow.

With sudden timidity, she breached the doorway, closing the door behind her and peeking into the kitchen. Emily was at the stove, as always, stirring something in a large, metal pot, a wonderful smell permeating the room. She turned when Jake sat at the table, a look of concern on her face. Her expression morphed into one of happiness, however, when she noticed Vivianne's bashful face at the door.

"Hey! You're back! I knew Jake when bring you back, I knew it! Sit down, I'll get you something to eat,"

Vivianne obliged, slowly approaching the table that she had been at mere hours ago. She did not sit, however, choosing instead to lean against the back of a chair and sigh.

"I'm not hungry, thank you," she replied, her eyes on the slumped figure of Jake, "I want some answers,"

"Oh," she did not seem surprised by this, only slightly concerned as she returned to her meal.

Jake did not move or speak, he only sat there in the heavy silence. The seconds ticked by, dragging to an unbearably slow rate. It felt like years had passed by the time the others started to file into the room, though the clock betrayed that it had been a mere five minutes. The others looked as desperately uncomfortable as Jacob and Emily, and it seemed there were all competing to avoid being the first to speak. Vivianne drummed her fingers impatiently on the back of the chair she was leaning against, not wanting to volunteer how little she knew for fear that they would hold back if she did. Finally, Jacob moved, standing and walking passed Emily, reaching above the mounted cupboards to pull down a dilapidated looking box.

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


	36. Despondency

/AN: Sorry this is late! Please enjoy/

/DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight/

* * *

Vivianne sat down at the table in response to Jake's silent invitation. With suffocating carefulness, he set the ragged box on the table in front of her. Something shifted slightly inside of it, drawing curiosity from her veins. Her eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and wonder. The others watched silently and seemed that no one dared to breathe as she gently lifted the lid, the rusty hinges squealing in protest.

She let out a quiet gasp as her eyes fell on the necklace she knew well. It's velvet ribbons still bright, without fading or fraying, though now slightly dusty, and the opalescent pearls glimmering in the slanted light from the window. The clasps were a little loose and rusting, but she could tell from the few spots that were still reflective that they had once been a bright golden color. It was almost as though time could not touch anything but the metallic chain that hid between the red and white. Beneath the jewelry piece was a think parchment envelope, addressed with swirling blue ink to Quil Ateara III, the return address was one she knew well.

With shaking hands, she pulled the heavy letter from the envelope, unsure of what she expected to find. She took a deep, steadying breath, and then unfolded the pages.

To Quil, the third, if it's asked.

My instructor and mentor. The man who helped me realize my fate, and the destiny of my yet unborn child. I made this, inspired by your story of The Third Wife. No one tells it like you do. When my daughter returns, it is hers, for undoubtedly, I shall have a daughter. I will teach her nothing of this, I wouldn't want to rob you of that privilege. She will not understand at first, and she may never understand completely, but she will not return to me once she has met **him**. Guide her, if only slightly, or from a distance.

Sebastian wrote something for her too, please keep it, despite how you feel about him.

Your ever grateful, almost daughter

Nicole

P.S. I hope she's as difficult to get along with as you are.

On the second paper, she found her mother's handwriting again, this time addressed specifically to her.

Darling

I know you're confused, and probably scared. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you more about this, but I've known for a long time that it wouldn't be my place. Let Quil explain, or, if for some reason he can't, ask Billy, or Sarah, or any of the Elders in La Push. There is one thing I must tell you: you cannot come back to Germany. Your father and I moved there to solve a problem, but we knew it would be temporary, and eventually they would come for us, for you. I couldn't take that. Don't worry about us. Your father and I will find a way to be okay. The last thing we want is for you to be caught up in this war.

Love,

Mama

With tears running down her face, Vivianne brought the last page to the front. The scrawl was different and messy, but it had a nice appeal to it. She had never seen this handwriting before.

Anne,

Sweet daughter. We will name you after my mother, though Nikki doesn't know that yet. She will, of course, want something fancier for you, but as long as you are Anne, which you will be, that's okay with me. If only you could see how your mother has changed over the past few months. When she first found out about you, she was terrified, we both were, but now, it's like she's always known how to be a mom. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever get the hang of it. I suppose I should start by apologizing. I'll probably be the clumsiest, most embarrassing father anyone could ask for, but I'll try. I hope that's what matters. There's so many things I want to know, things I've never wondered before, like who you'll turn out to be, how you'll change the world. If you're anything like your mother, the world better watch out. I'm already thinking about when you're grown, your first day at school, your first job, college, when you fall in love for the first time, when you get married. I suppose that's normal. I can't wait to see you grow up. I've already wasted to much ink, so I suppose I'll stop there.

Sebastian

Papa

P.S. I don't think I'll ever get used to being a dad.

The letter was hard to read do to the multiple places where the pen he was using seemed to spill ink on the page, but Vivianne was now sobbing incorrigibly. Those around her looked curious and uncomfortable, barring Jake, who only looked concerned.

"Vivianne?" he whispered, his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

She shook her head, her entire body trembling.

"Vivianne," he pulled her away from the table, the letters still clutched tightly in her hands, "Vivianne, what…?"

He stopped midsentence when she met his gaze, a burning pain erupted in his chest. It seemed to coat his insides, clinging to his ribcage and turning his stomach. It took all of his strength to keep from doubling over from the pain. He took a deep breath and led Vivianne into the living room, where she immediately collapsed into the couch, choking on her sobs. He fell heavily into the spot next to her, wincing. The only word that escaped through Vivianne's despair was, "Papa," which she would repeat in sorrowful calls, as though she expected a response.

* * *

As time passed, her crying calmed, and the strangling pain that Jacob felt began to abate. She was now in a dazed sadness; her body numb and her eyes unfocused. She still clung absentmindedly to the letters, as though they were some sort of anchor in the storm of her thoughts. The sun had set by now, and Charlie had called several times to make sure Vivianne was okay. Jacob's consciousness was drifting by the time anyone spoke again.

"Are you doing okay, honey?" Emily's voice was soft and calm as she addressed Vivianne, offering her a steaming cup of tea.

It took her a moment, but Vivianne finally nodded, releasing the pages to take the cup.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Again, there was a long pause before Vivianne made any response.

"' _I'll probably be the clumsiest, most embarrassing father anyone could ask for,'"_ Vivianne took a deep, stabilizing breath, tears streaking down her burning cheeks again. When she continued, her voice was shaky and stuttering, _"'but I'll try. I hope that's what matters. There's so many things I want to know…like who you'll turn out to be, how you'll change the world._ _I'm already thinking about when you're grown, your first day at school, your first job, college, when you fall in love for the first time, when you get married…I can't wait to see you grow up.'"_

Jacob had sat up from his half-sleep and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"That's from your father?" Emily asked.

Vivianne nodded, sniffling and curling into Jake's side.

"Well, that seems so wonderful… what's wrong?"

Vivianne's body trembled as she answered, "My dad died when I was three,"

* * *

/AN: Please favorite, follow, review/


End file.
